IWillShowYouLove
by maryl
Summary: A little series of one shots I'll be putting out periodically whenever the Chair mood strikes me. Usually based on things we didn't see, but wish we had.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Congratulations to all of you! You are getting to read my very first Chuck and Blair Fic! I'm a little nervous, because I'm a Naley diehard and have stayed in the One Tree Hill universe, but I hope you all will take it easy on me, as I try something new. Okay, I'm off to a bad start, because I picked a song title for the title of this fic, and that's sheer OTH habit. Forgive me, but I think the Kendall Payne song I Will Show You Love is perfect for Chair and this little story. It's set in the last episode before Christmas, where Chuck comes to see Blair during her mother's wedding. Disclaimer, disclaimer, you all know the drill. Here we go…

Blair felt him go lax in her arms, and with hers still wrapped around him, she eased him back onto her bed. Getting up, she quietly moved across the floor to shut her door before coming back to him. As she turned off her bedside lamp, his breathing became uneven and ragged, his body starting to thrash in the bed, and she quickly crawled in behind him, curving her body to his. Instantly he seemed to calm, and sink back into a deep sleep.

She gently let herself run her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, which she loved to do, which she knew he loved whenever he would let her get that close. She did it now while he was too far-gone to stop her, as she contemplated the boy sleeping in her bed. Even when she'd first met him it was like he was an adult looking out of a child's eyes, like he'd seen everything, and life held no surprises. He'd looked like a little boy when she'd walked into her room tonight. Lost.

Blair had many gifts, but the one that had served her the most was her ability to read people. She'd told Vanessa once that she liked to see the truth. The first time she saw Chuck she'd recognized a kindred spirit. Her weakness, however, was that she didn't want people to see the truth about her. She wanted people to see only what she wanted them to see, to control her own image. And that had been her downfall in the romance department from the start. Her mistake had a name, and it wasn't Chuck. It was Nathaniel Archibald. To be fair, it wasn't his fault. She'd seen him when she was five, and that had been it. She'd wanted him, she'd gone after him, and she'd landed him…and just look how that had turned out.

Somewhere along the way, Blair had started to realize that she had never really loved Nate, but loved the idea of him. She'd always cared about how things looked. How people saw her. Nate was the perfect polish to every outfit. And to give her credit, she'd tried to be a good girlfriend, she'd tried to be as perfect at that as she was at everything else, but it had all fallen apart. She'd blamed Nate, but maybe he'd just sensed that they weren't meant to be before she did?

Then there was Chuck. Sometimes it shocked her how she hadn't seen it before that night in the limo. Hell, she'd tried not to see it for months after. She loved Chuck Bass. Not just because he could make her eyes roll back in her head with just a touch, or because he could pick out the perfect outfit or piece of jewelry for her without her having to hint, prod, or manipulate him into selecting the one she wanted, or even because it got her going to match wits with him every chance she got. No, she loved Chuck because he was her match. He got her. With Nate, she had never been good enough; she had never cared enough about what he cared about. With Chuck she could be herself. No matter what. And given her personality, that was saying something.

Right now, lying here in her bed, she was afraid for him. He was like an open wound and she didn't know how to heal him. She didn't know how, but she was going to be there for him, one because she loved him, and two because she knew if their places were reversed he'd do the same for her. They were Chuck and Blair. Her hand came to rest on his side, and her eyes closed, following him into sleep.

Chuck woke as the booze in his system started to give up its hold on him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept, and he only remembered the drink after drink he'd poured down his throat trying to blot out everything. Pain coursed through him and his mind turned to his next drink. Then he felt her. Then he realized where he was.

He listened quietly for a moment and could tell by the pattern of her breath that she was sleeping. His eyes drifted to where her hand rested on his side and he couldn't resist gently taking it into his own. Who would have thought that something so small could hold him so tightly? Shutting his eyes he let her presence wrap around him like a blanket, and suddenly he didn't need a drink so badly.

It had been a while since they'd lain together like this. He hurt her; time and again he'd hurt her. He couldn't even say he wouldn't do it again. Sometimes he'd done it on purpose, like in the restaurant. He'd wanted her to pick him, not because he forced her hand, but because she wanted him. He'd wanted to hurt her as much as she had hurt him by choosing Nate… Hence the horse comment, but even that hadn't kept her away. She'd seen him at his worst, but they were still drawn to each other.

He couldn't remember when he'd fallen in love with her, maybe it had been right from the start. It had always been something he'd recognized though, even when he couldn't put a name too it. It was like they'd shared a connection. Like they were the same. He hadn't acknowledged it when she was dating Nate, and he'd later told himself that it was because Nate was his best friend and even he wouldn't cross that line, but that wasn't true. The truth was he'd never felt good enough for her. He still wasn't good enough for her.

He eased himself away from her and sat up, turning to look down at her. She was perfect. He smiled knowing that she wouldn't think so right about now, given that her hair was tousled and her dress was wrinkled, but to him she was still perfect. Since as far back as he could remember women had been drawn to him, whether it was the money, power or natural charm, he didn't know, and quite frankly hadn't really cared, but they were. Women sought him out, and he'd enjoyed the benefits of their interest greatly, but none of them could hold his interest for very long, which is why he preferred to have several on the go at once. It made their shelf life longer.

That had never been the case with Blair. She had always fascinated him, kept him guessing. Just when he thought he knew how she was going to react, or knew what she was up to, she surprised him. It was also more than what she did. He felt like he could talk to her, and even more shocking he wanted to know what she had to say. It also didn't hurt that she got him going more than any woman or set of twins he'd ever met. He didn't know how else to describe it, but he knew Blair Waldorf would never bore him.

Now, here he was, broken. He wasn't the right man for her. He didn't have the class of an Archibald. He didn't have the pedigree of a Duke. He had more money than Midas, but it was New money, and in their world that only took you so far. She was the embodiment of the best of their world, beautiful, smart, impeccable taste, and most importantly Old money. He was nothing. Even his own father had thought he was nothing. He knew the truth. He had no parents, and now he knew he could never have her. It was made all the worse by knowing that she loved him.

Getting up he walked to her desk where he wasn't surprised to find it perfectly set, ready for her to sit down and take on whatever she had on her plate that day, whether it be homework, or a disciplinary letter for Hazel about the perils of pulling a Brittany. Quickly jotting her a note, he went over and placed it on the pillow still warm from his head, and allowed him one moment to stroke her hair and imagine that she could be his. By the time he was through she'd hate him. He'd see to that.

Thad!!! That was my first Chair Fic! I shall dedicate it to my fellow Chair addict Maryam… Even though she won't send me pictures of her doing a DVD workout wearing trampoline shoes. Okay. I finished this while I was watching GG. It was brilliant the whole way through, than the last five minutes… I think I may have to throw up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everybody! So… I've got Chair brain. I think it's an actually medical condition. Really. I'm also in a funk after seeing that stupid promo from Brittan. Are you kidding me? I think my heart hasn't come back since it dropped into my gut. Because of this I thought a one shot or two would make me feel better, and maybe console some of you pro-spoiler people as well. Oh, and if any of you have info on the promo being misleading… PLEASE, feel free to message me! For my OTH stuff I usually post them individually, but… I think I'm going to post the GG ones as a series. This will be the second one, I guess. What to know… what to know? This is a little old school season one… ish, and is set around conversations we missed in Blair's bedroom. By the way, for those who haven't read my stuff before, I rarely proofread, so forgive typos? Pretty please? Thank you! Here we go…

_Conversation One…_

Blair and Serena lay sprawled at opposite ends of Blair's bed as they flipped through the latest fashion magazines. Blair's focus was on getting gown ideas for the upcoming Debutant Ball, which was rather moot since she'd had the dress planned out in her head since she was six, and her mother had already designed and started construction on it weeks ago. She still however was focused on the popular looks and ensure her gown would be the best one there, she was so focused that she didn't notice her friend's lack of focus on the magazines. Serena had one goal… how to breach the subject they had been avoiding for weeks. Chuck. And they had been avoiding it. Ever since Thanksgiving it had been a taboo subject between the girls.

Serena wanted to believe ignorance was bliss, but she had eyes. When she'd first spotted Chuck and Blair's birthday make out session, that's exactly what she thought it was; a vengeful little make-out session with her ex's best friend. Serena thought it was worrisome, but nothing that couldn't be taken back. Then came the confession. Blair had slept with Chuck… twice. The only thing was that Serena would now bet money on that number having grown. Since that first confession, she and Blair hadn't really spoken about it, but Serena couldn't help but notice how Blair's rigid schedule had changed. The girl that could be regularly charted around Manhattan by Gossip Girl, would now suddenly go off the grid on a regular basis, and she never picked up her phone when she was. She was hard to pin down for plans. She had simple yet complex excuses for her whereabouts. But that wasn't the strangest thing. Blair was different. There was a lightness to her, and it wasn't just Serena who had noticed.

The other night they had all been meeting up at a new club downtown. Originally Blair had been going to arrive with Serena and the other girls, but she'd cancelled at the last minute saying her mother needed her to select fabric samples for a new Christmas apron for Dorota, and so Blair promised to arrive later. Once again, this wasn't the first time this had happened, so as Serena slid into the booth, she waited to test her new theory. As she watched the door, she noticed someone else focused on it as well. Excusing his way to her side, Nate squeezed in beside her.

"So… I thought Blair was coming tonight?" He asked, leaning in so she'd hear him over the noise of the club.

Serena could almost hear the desperate curiosity in his voice. Not wanting to give anything away, Serena gave him Blair's reason; not adding that she thought it was as fake as the blonde of her hair. "She should be here soon."

Nate nodded, and they both went back to keeping a tense eye on the doorway. The first person they recognized was not who Nate had been waiting for, but it was exactly who had been at the top of Serena's list.

"Nathanial!" Chuck called out; his arms open, greeting Nate, but more announcing the presence of Chuck Bass to the club.

Serena glanced at the clock on her phone, and began the timing. And right on schedule, exactly seven minutes after Chuck entered the club, in came Blair. She was undeniably beautiful as always, but something was just that slight bit different. There was a little more skip to her step, her hair seemed just the slightest bit looser, and she smiled just a little more widely. Serena couldn't help but smile knowingly at Blair as she slid in beside her.

"What?" Blair asked as Serena's look.

"Nothing…" Serena smiled again, looking away.

Blair's eyes snapped closer to her friend for a second but then rolled away as she ordered a drink from the waiter. Serena couldn't help but have fun, because a happy Blair was the most fun person to be around. She also couldn't help but notice Blair pretended Nathanial didn't exist, and never let her eyes land on Chuck for more than a minute. She probably would have ignored him too, but Chuck's lude comments had to warrant some response… especially because there was often a clear double entendre that went with them. As the evening ran down and people started to take off, Serena waited her friend out. When Blair started to excuse herself for the night, Serena grabbed her arm.

"B, I'll come with you, and how 'bout I crash at your place tonight?" Serena said as innocently as she could muster.

There was the briefest of hesitations before Blair's Blair kicked in. "S, you know I'd love that, but I have a paper to finish for French class, and then Dorota and I were going to get up early and feed the ducks… I'd hate to disturb you, you know how much you need your beauty rest."

Serena smiled at the slight dig, but countered with. "What paper? I'm in your French class and I thought everything was in for the rest of the semester?"

Not missing a beat Blair said. "Extra credit. You know how much I like to be on top."

Serena would swear she heard a knowing laugh come out of Chuck, but when Serena turned to look at him, he covered it with a cough.

"Okay, I'll just come by in the morning for coffee and Audrey before you go… maybe tag along. I like ducks… or at least I like down pillows."

"S, I know your family switches maids, as much as your mother switches husbands, so I'll let you in on something. Feeding the ducks is Dorota's thing and mine. Besides, you'd probably be bored."

The two friends smiled at each other as they faced off. Both knowing the other wanted info, and both knowing they weren't going to get it. Serena caved first, leaning in and kissing Blair's cheek in goodbye. After Blair left, Serena settled back in the booth and began timing again. Seven minutes later, Chuck Bass polished off his drink and stood to leave.

"Wait?" Nate asked, truly confused. "You're leaving? It's barely one?"

Chuck smiled his Cheshire cat grin, and straightened his tie. "Sorry, Nathanial. I have a little piece that needs my attention. She's in training, and I'd hate to deny her my tutelage."

Serena's eyes met Chuck's for an instant and she cringed seeing his grin grow slightly. She didn't know how Nate was buying this. Nothing got Chuck Bass out of a club before last call, if then. If he hooked up, it was with some random in the stall of a bathroom, and he was back in time for the next round of drinks arrived. This Chuck was enjoying his little piece.

And that was what was killing Serena. She had no idea how or why her best friend, Blair Waldorf, had become Chuck Bass' little piece.

"Blair." Serena said seriously, looking at her from the end of the bed.

"Serena." Blair responded, not looking up.

"Blair." She said flatly, knowing both of them knew the time for this talk had come.

"Serena." Blair said a last time, trying to still avoid it.

"Blair, you know I lost mine to my riding instructor in a pile of hay when I was fifteen."

"And I've greatly enjoyed the aura of superiority that has given me." Blair smiled smugly back.

"You lost your virginity to Chuck Bass, I think that aura is now an elusion…"

Sighing as she caved. "Then you're probably really going to enjoy that it was in the back of his limo after I'd done a strip tease on stage at Victrola."

"BLAIR!"

"At least mine was on leather and not next to the pungent animal from which it comes from!"

"Okay!" Serena said, calling a truce. "Maybe enough about the how, can we talk about the why… and why it's still going on?"

Blair looked at her friend, sizing her up, and knowing Serena was one of the few people she could talk to about what was going on with Chuck.

"With Chuck… It's not complicated. I don't feel like I'm chasing him, I feel like I'm with someone who wants to be with me. It's kind of nice for a change." Blair said, rolling her eyes at the memory of her failed attempts to seduce Nate.

Serena looked at Blair, and some of her worry dissipated. It was nice to see Blair happy. She wished that it wasn't with Chuck, because how could a Waldorf/Bass pairing end well, but she was glad that for now, Blair was happy.

"You like sleeping with Chuck." Serena smiled knowingly, ready to tease her friend.

"What? Ew." Blair said, trying to sound haughty as she went back to looking at her magazine.

"Mmm Hmm."

"Well, I'll say this… It's not exactly armature night when you're with Chuck." A twinkle came into Blair's eyes. "You know… now that you know… I don't need an excuse to kick you out. You need to leave. Chuck's coming over and he's bringing toys."

At the excitement in Blair's voice, Serena cringed. "EW! Blair! Let's pretend I don't know anything."

"Done."

_Conversation Two…_

Blair stood in the shower, letting the conditioner sink into her hair for a full five minutes. She lazily soaped her body; thinking about how amazing the last few days had been since Lily and Bart's wedding. Who would have thought that Chuck Bass was not only a romantic, but also capable of being a perfect gentleman? While she was greatly enjoying it, she hoped it changed when they got to Europe. There were definitely many things she had missed about Chuck Bass. Just then she heard the slight creek of the bathroom door opening. She didn't need to peek to see who it was. Speak of the devil and who should appear…

"Waldorf, you do have the most amazing silhouette…"

She'd left the light off in the main part of the bathroom, so only the one in the stall was on, and she realized it gave him a near perfect view of her outlined shape.

"You shouldn't be in here…" She said, but it was more seductive musing, rather than reproach.

Taking her very expensive French body wash she poured some into her hand before putting her foot on the ledge just outside the white curtain. She bent forward, pretending to ignore him as she lazily massaged the soap on her calve. She knew that most of her body was hidden by the curtain, but for her leg, head, and a generous amount of bare wet shoulder. Managing a casual glance in his direction, she saw he was sprawled beside the tub, and that she had his full attention, despite his lax pose. She was also very aware of the fact that when she moved her arm towards her ankle, she gave him a hint of breast. She "accidentally" repeated the motion periodically.

As she switched legs, Chuck was momentarily brought out of his trance enough to ask a question he'd been wondering about for months.

"You know Waldorf… I really am curious about something…"

"Yes?" Blair asked huskily.

"How _did_ you fake you virginity for Nate?"

She froze for a moment, before hurling a soaking sponge at him. He laughed, catching it, and tossed it into the bath behind him. "That's none of your business!"

"But, I'm ever so curious… So…"

Sighing she moved back fully behind the curtain to rinse her hair and body, and Chuck was silent enjoying the show for a moment.

"It really wasn't that difficult." She said, figuring it best get her answer out of the way when she didn't have to look at him and those eyes of his. She knew he wouldn't rest until he got the answer out of her anyway. "A gasp here. A flinch there."

"Well, I know you can lie… but what about certain other more… concrete evidence…"

Blair sighed, squeezing the water out of her hair, turning the taps off, and wrapping herself in a thick robe. "Given that Nate's previous experience wasn't exactly of the virginal kind, I also benefited from ignorance is bliss."

Pulling back the curtain she jumped at finding him standing directly in front of her. He smiled at how fresh and beautiful she looked, and at how good she smelled. Taking her hands he helped her out of the stall and then pulled her close to whisper against her lips. "Care to demonstrate it for me, Kitten?"

She pulled back a little, playfully dodging his lips. "That's not a very gentlemanly suggestion…"

"I will be a total gentleman as I…" He broke off to whisper the rest seductively into her ear.

He pulled back in time to catch her hide the hot look in her eyes, and to mask it with a look of innocence and slight fear. "I've never done this before. Will you be gentle with me?"

Chuck smiled, loving that she had taken up the game. He could see many games in their future.

_Conversation Three…_

Dorota came quietly into the darkened room, and set the breakfast tray on the side table. She could just make out the blanketed mound on Miss Blair's body on the bed, which was a welcomed sight given how many times that body had been absent from that bed in recent mornings. Blair was not a stay out all night kind of girl, so Dorota couldn't help but wonder where she was. Blair still called to check in, she was still Blair, but after seeing Serena spotted on Gossip Girl several nights, Dorota wasn't buying that Blair was sleeping at Serena's like she said.

Miss. Blair had been incredibly secretive of late. Since she was a little girl Blair had always told her Dorota everything. Dorota sighed, opening the curtains. What was Blair hiding? With the light coming in the window, the lump in the bed groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Miss Blair, I have good breakfast for you…" Dorota said trying to entice her out. "Maybe afterward, we go to pond? Feed ducks?"

The lump under the covers that had stayed up much too late, mumbled something about letting the ducks starve, and then pulled a pillow over her head. Ignoring that reaction, Dorota when to the closet to select an outfit for Blair for the morning. She was just contemplating a grey day dress when she heard the silken greeting of Chuck Bass.

"Blair…"

From her vantage point in the closet, Dorota saw Blair sit quickly up in bed, pulling the blindfold off her eyes, and trying to straighten her hair, and not look like that's what she was doing. Chuck perched on the edge of her bed like he belonged there, and Dorota started to get the horrible inkling that it was familiar to him.

"Good. You're awake… Have breakfast with me." Chuck smiled seductively.

Dorota, who had always had a fondness for this boy, suddenly wanted to chase him away from her little girl with a broom. Dorota moved to the doorway and cleared her throat, making her presence known.

"Dorota?" Blair said, a smile on her lips, and not taking her eyes from Chuck's.

"Yes, Miss Blair?"

"I'll be going out for breakfast."

"But—"

"That will be all, thank you, Dorota." Blair said, still smiling at Chuck.

Having been dismissed Dorota reluctantly left the room, but purposely left the door open. She nearly ran back in when it was slammed behind her a few seconds later. Dorota fretted all the signs she had ignored since Blair's birthday. Dorota was tempted to call her family with Polish mob connections. Her little girl was a woman. And Chuck Bass could break her heart.

TahDAH! They'll probably be another one shot soon. Like I've said I've got Chair anxiety and this seems to ease it. If what happens happens… Heartbreaking. This one shot was probably also slightly coloured with elements of what is happening now with Chair. A little foreshadowing if you will.

I'm going to dedicate this to Maryam, for being the one who will have to cheerlead me through this tough time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. There is no exclamation mark after my hello. Show of hands… who is confused as hell over all the promos and spoilers?? This is going to be a long week. Hopefully this one shot will help. For this one shot… I should say that the subject is a little mature, I don't go into smutty detail, and so I'm keeping the rating at a T. It's this season, after the breakup. Chuck has something Blair wants… the rest is pretty self-explanatory. Enjoy! Here we go…

Blair moved to the beat of the music that loudly blasted through the club. She just wanted to have fun tonight, and that seemed to be exactly what Cameron was offering. Fun. They danced, she'd had two of the three drinks she'd allotted herself for the night, and she was having fun.

She could also tell you the very minute she realized that Chuck Bass was watching her. It was like her skin flushed against her will. Cameron's hands on her body suddenly felt wrong. And worst of all it made her self-conscious, and that the fun she was having with Cameron tonight was nothing compared to what she experienced with Chuck. Luckily the song ended, and she pulled away to smile up at Cameron. He leaned in as she told him she was thirsty, and gentleman that he was, that was the only cue he needed before offering to get her one, and he'd meet her back at their booth. She slipped away into the crowd, away from Cameron, and away from those eyes that watched her. She sat in the booth and scanned through her phone, not surprised to find stills of her and Cameron already blasted across Gossip Girl.

"My, my, my… It looks like someone has almost let her bad girl out of her cage… I say almost, because judging by how careful you are with where Rugby puts his hands… the good girl is still very much in control."

Blair's eyes rolled before she took a breath, and looked over at the man who had just slid into her booth.

"Chuck." She greeted with a tight smile.

"So…" He smiled a smile that didn't even remotely touch his eyes. "Where is your rebound?"

"Cameron is getting me a drink." She said, looking back at her phone, ignoring him, and ignoring the way he still watched her.

"Careful. If you let yourself get to four, you never know what might happen…" Leaning in with a lecherous grin, his chin resting on one of his fingers. "Remember that time last summer when you polished off most of a bottle of Dom at the boating regatta…"

Her eyes shut for a brief moment at the memory of her grabbing him by his collar and dragging him into the nearest cabana, very aware of their small closed off space being within earshot of half of the summering Upper East Side.

He slid closer to whisper into her ear. "Do you remember what I had to do to keep you from purring…"

She did. "Shut up!"

Blair shoved Chuck in the chest, and slid away from him in the booth. Before either could respond, Cameron was there with their drinks.

"Thank you!" She smiled to Cameron, taking a far too deep drink from the glass, before looking over at Chuck dismissively. "Good bye, Chuck."

"You're right... I should go. But you know how much I love seeing you, Waldorf. While I prefer the live version… I now have to make do with mere remembrance… and a few visual aids I still have lying around for special occasions…"

Cameron looked at her, but Blair just shrugged and waved off Chuck's parting words, however, she had no illusions as to what he was referring to.

_Flashback_

_Blair lay back in the bed, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of Chuck licking the sweat from her neck. His hands roamed expertly over all his favourite places, and her hands twisted the hair at the base of his neck, pulling him closer. Blair thought that there were times when she could never get enough of Chuck Bass. _

_They were interrupted by a knock at the door, and reluctantly broke apart. Blair pulled the sheet up over her body, and lazily rolled onto her side to watch Chuck get up and slip on his robe. When he went to answer the door she flopped back against the pillows and listened to the deep cadence of his voice as the spoke with a bellhop. She loved his voice. It was distinctly his, and hadn't seemed to change since he was seven. The boy who was born a man. _

_When he returned she saw that he had her airline tickets in his hands and he was silent as he pulled himself up to sit on the dresser, placing the tickets beside him. They were just over a month into the full-on dating relationship they had started right after his I-love-yous, and the two hadn't been apart for more than a few hours since. However, unlike him, Blair had a family that loved her and whom she loved in return, and because of this she had promised to visit them in Paris. She had been reluctant at first, trying to convince her mother, Cyrus, her father and Ramon, to return to New York and spend a week at the country home. She had used guilt on her father, bribed Ramon with symphony tickets, and contractually out maneuvered Cyrus. She should have known who would have killed her plans. Her greatest adversary, the woman who had taught her nearly everything she knew. Her mother. There had been a snapped order, a threat, and the promise of a spa trip in Provence. Blair was headed to France, without Chuck, tomorrow._

_Everything would have been easier if Chuck could have just come with her. It would have been perfect to have so many people she loved all together, but with Lily away, Chuck had stepped in at Bass Industries to spell her in her absence. He was locked into New York for the rest of the summer._

"_Are you sure you can't come with me?" She pouted, one of her legs slipping out from under the sheet as if she was contemplating her pedicure, before gazing with seductive eyes at her boyfriend. "I'll miss you."_

_Chuck smiled, enjoying the view of her, and loved how she moved her body coquettishly to entice him. He was unsure if the enticement was designed to get him back to bed or to Paris with her, but he enjoyed the behaviour either way. He loved this perspective of her so much, that an idea came into his head, one he knew she wouldn't be totally adverse to, but one that would take some convincing. _

"_And I'll miss you…" He started, knowing he had to lay the groundwork before launching the full attack. "I was thinking about a memento you could leave me with…"_

"_I'm not cutting off a lock of my hair."_

_Chuck leaned over, opened and rummaged through a drawer until he pulled out his Flip camera. "I was thinking of something a little more personal…"_

_Recognizing the digital video recorder, Blair immediately got uptight. "Get me the scissors."_

"_Now, now, Kitten, hear me out…"_

"_Chuck, I may want to rule the free world one day, and you don't do that by making a sex tape at eighteen." She said drolly. _

"_I promise it would be for my eyes only… my own personal enjoyment…" He looked at her with the gaze he knew could melt everything in her. "Please…"_

_The idea of him sitting alone, and watching them… watching her… proved to be a seduction in and of itself. Some would think her crazy to make a sex tape with Chuck Bass, but for her he was the only one she would ever trust enough to do so with. Her smile was all the signal he needed…_

_End of flashback._

And now here Chuck was, with that footage of her still at his most appreciative disposal. Almost a year, and a great deal of change in their relationship later, he watched the film they made that summer night for the millionth time. As their heated images moved over the screen of his laptop, he paused it as her gaze slid over his shoulder to lock with the eye of the camera, and it was like she was looking just at him.

The thing Chuck loved the most about the video was that he could see the girl she so rarely let out, and when she did, it was almost always only for him. As if she knew that he was the one that would most appreciate her, because Chuck loved all aspects of Blair, the good, the bad, the passionate, the uptight. Everything.

He heard the elevator doors slide open, and was not surprised to then detect the familiar rapid click of her heels as she stormed into the suite, whipped around the main room before bee lining for his bedroom where she could see him through the glass wall. This hadn't taken long. He'd only left the club a little over an hour ago. Shutting his laptop, he set it on the nightstand, and he looked up at her to wait for the fire.

"You disgusting pervert! Give it to me!" She demanded in a rage.

"Hmmm… you know that request is always music to my ears…" He crooned, his head falling back against the wall as he watched her. "Where's Rugby? Did you tell him you were running to me… or did you invite him to join us…"

Ignoring him and his comments, she snapped. "Where is it?!"

Folding his hands across his chest, he looked at her innocently. It's the look she always knew meant he was up to no good.

Quickly going over to his dresser she started rummaging through it. She found several things she was going to block out later, until she found his Flip. She turned, looking him dead in the eye as she dropped the camera into an ice bucket filled with water, ruining the device and everything on it. When Chuck didn't react, she realized the laptop was her new target. She ran to it and got it just before he made a grab to claim it.

"That's my personal property, Waldorf." He bit out, sitting up.

"It's my image on here, making it mine. You can have it back when I've made sure my monumental lack of judgment has been erased." She looked at the drinks and booze lying around, and then looked at him. "By all means, keep drinking, that way the memories of the real thing will be pickled out of your brain before you're twenty."

She turned on her heel and headed for the elevator. Chuck lazily got out of bed and stood in the doorway to watch her go. Just before the doors closed, he caught a hint of a self-satisfied smile on her face, and then she was gone. Sighing, Chuck reached into the pocket of his robe, smiling as he pulled out the USB key and went in search of Nate's laptop. Some might say she really should know him better by now, that Chuck Bass would have made several backups, but they didn't know what Chuck knew. He and Blair would get back what they had, and on some level he believed Blair knew it too. The images were just something to hold him over while they were a new ocean apart. They were Chuck and Blair, and they always would be.

TahDah! Okay, I'm not happy with the ending, but in my defense I started back at the gym today, and my body is angry. ANGRY. I always forget how much the gym can hurt. My body has been a happy couch potato all winter. Damn you, Spring.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I am counting down the hours… and killing time by writing Chair. Seriously, I can't remember the last time I've been so on edge waiting for an episode. For this one shot… It takes place after Serena has gone to boarding school, and Blair goes looking for Nate. Here we go…

Blair rapped loudly and repeatedly on the door of suite 1812, and it only got faster and louder the longer it took for it to be answered. When it finally was opened it was by a scantily clad Vegas reject who was neither of her chosen targets.

She stormed into the room, sweeping it with her gaze and taking in all the debauchery that seemed to breed and grow off of every inch of the room. The drapes were tightly pulled and only a couple of lamps lit the room, and smoke swirled in its light. Two girls lay sprawled on the couch, and Blair would have questioned if they were even alive, but one twirled a lock of hair around her finger and the other one started sucking her thumb. A girl stood behind the bar, mixing drinks, and when she was done, a second girl, clad in only an apron and panties, placed them on a tray and walked towards the darkest section of the suite. Chuck's bedroom. Following what she considered to be porn's version of a while rabbit, Blair trailed the mostly naked waitress to the bedroom. Stopping at the threshold where the dim light was eaten up into total darkness, Blair stood, seeing nothing, and thinking that might be for the best.

From the pit of darkness, a deep seductive voice spoke to her. "Well, well, well… Constance's Virgin Queen… To what do I owe this truly great pleasure…"

"Where's Nate?"

"Nathanial… you mean he slipped your leash?" Chuck said in his slowest Chuck Bass drawl.

Rolling her eyes, and not in the mood to play, Blair quickly moved to the side of the room and flicked on the overhead lights. The four occupants of the bed yelped as the bright light hit their overly diluted pupils.

"Damn it, Waldorf!"

"Wow. I guess vampires really do hate the light… or is it just stoned, drunken manwhores?"

With the light on, Blair now got a good look at the tableau that was now before her.

"Oh, god!" She breathed in shock. "You're a plushie."

"Not really." Chuck couldn't stop the hint of a smile that curved his lips because of the mortification he heard in her voice. Not because she had a problem with it, but he knew she really didn't want to know exactly how far he could shake his inhibitions. "I just like to mix it up."

Rubbing his still stinging eyes, he didn't argue with any of her very accurate character assumptions. He waved the girls out of his bed, and then signaled for them all to leave the suite all together, but he was barely paying attention. Something was wrong with Blair.

Now that his eyes could focus, he really looked at her, and if you took her image at the face value she intended, she was perfection. But Chuck wasn't looking at that. There was something wrong with her, and it was like an aura coming off her in waves. The way her eyes flicked about the room, the way her hand clutched her bag just a fraction too tightly, but mostly, having known her as long as he could remember, he just knew something was off.

"Nate?" She questioned again.

"He's visiting his grandfather." Chuck told her honestly, he usually would have played with her to see how she would drag it out of him, but today didn't seem the day for that.

She nodded, and for a second looked like she didn't know what her next move was supposed to be, like maybe she was just going to stand on that spot until life forced her to move. She shook that off an instant later.

"I'll let you get back to your productive day." And she turned on her heel and left.

Chuck got up, showered and dressed. He didn't think about his decision, he just followed his instincts. They had him arriving at her building within an hour of her having left his room. The doorman had been instructed to not allow any visitors, a few subtly slipped bills changed that and also bought him the information that neither of the senior Waldorfs were home, and that Dorota wasn't scheduled to return from her visit home to Poland for another few days. Blair was alone.

The elevator chimed open, and he walked out into the perfect quiet of the penthouse. Having grown up in a similar environment, Chuck was un-phased by the silence, and walked through it easily, heading up the stairs with a quick step that was unusual for him.

When he got to her room, he was surprised for a second that he found it empty. Then he heard her in the bathroom. His jaw tightened, but he didn't call out to her, he didn't make a move to enter the room she'd locked herself away in, instead he walked over to her bed, removed his jacket, lay down, and listened.

She came out a half hour later, and froze seeing Chuck Bass lying in her bed, his hands folded across his chest, and looking at her with no judgment in his eyes. He didn't say anything, and neither did she, she just walked over to the bed and slipped into it. They lay side by side, him on top of the covers, her underneath, and they stayed that way for a long time.

"When do your parents get home?" He asked still looking up at the ceiling, prepared to stay till she wasn't alone anymore.

"Mother is at Canyon Ranch." She said, not looking at him, and with a voice devoid of all emotion. "And Daddy? Well, Daddy is just having a gay old time…"

Chuck raised a brow glancing over at her. He had heard rumours about Harold Waldorf for years, but he was surprised they would have reached Blair's cosseted ears.

"In fact, he's having such a good time, he's moving to Paris."

Blair's face crumpled for an instant and her voice caught in her throat. "He didn't even ask me to go with him…"

She quickly inhaled, shaking her head to regain her composure, and Chuck rolled to his side, propping himself up on an elbow to look down at her. When she saw the empathy in his eyes she broke, one sob slipping from her followed closely by another. Without thinking Chuck slipped an arm around her, holding her tight as she cried into his shoulder. Her father was gone, her mother was distant, Serena had left for boarding school, and Nate… well, Chuck knew why Nate was moving away from her, but he hoped for now she didn't. His hand gently stroked the side of her neck, and he offered nothing more than comfort. Chuck knew what it was like to be alone, and the thing he wanted most right now was for her not to feel that. Her crying faded away to a hiccup here and there, and he could tell the moment she fell asleep at his side.

She had asked where Nate was, but Chuck suspected it wasn't really Nate she was looking for. She was looking for a touchstone when all of hers had seemed to abandon her. Today she had found Chuck Bass.

TahDaH! I am now going to go and try to clean my mess of an apartment. I hate cleaning. I will however end with a hope for all of us diehard Chair fans… I hope our couple and us make it through this finale, and we make it to next season with our sanity intact. Fingers crossed, but I'm not betting on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I still think the finale sucked, but I'm embracing the fact that I still love Chair. Because of this I'm in the mood to write a happy Chair bit. This is early summer of this past season. Happy Chair. Happy dating. Happy ILYs all around. Happy. Happy. Happy. Until a bump happens. Here we go…

Chuck woke up and inhaled deeply, stretching before he'd even opened his eyes. He smiled feeling her curled tight against him, cling a little tighter as he stirred but then relaxing back into her deep sleep. He didn't need to open his eyes, because everything in him recognized who was in the bed with him. His girlfriend. He opened his eyes at that thought, and was still surprised it made him happy rather than given him an urge to run. But what mattered to him the most was her happiness, which he had to say seemed complete over the weeks of summer they'd been together.

He rolled onto his side so he was facing her and thought about which of his favourite ways he would use to wake her up this morning. Usually Chuck would be clad in one of the several pairs of silk pajamas he kept here in her room, and she would be seethed in at least a slip, but they'd gotten in late and then exhausted themselves over the next few hours, still reveling in being able to have free reign to do all the things to the other that they'd wanted to do for so long, and so they'd fallen asleep before they'd had a thought to dress for bed. Chuck and Blair had the right outfit for everything. The first time he'd admitted he wore full pajamas because he tended to get cold, she'd snickered at him like they were eight and on a playground. He's spanked her for that one, leading to her sometimes throwing down the gauntlet of his delicate body temperature as a means of eliciting a similar reaction whenever she was feeling frisky.

But now there was just skin between them, and while he usually enjoyed unwrapping her, her natural state was what he was after anyways. He shifted the comforter off her shoulder, but when he saw her shiver he pulled it back up. Chuck could work undercover. His hands sought out to caress some of his most favourite Blair bits.

"Chuck, if you do that while I'm sleeping it's called molestation… just so you know."

Even with the sleep mask covering most of her face, he saw the smile that she fought, come over her lips. The dimples gave her away.

"So, little girl… care to get into my van?" He whispered against her ear in his very darkest Chuck Bass voice.

"No."

"Help me find my puppy?"

"I don't think so."

"How about…" He leaned in to whisper in her ear as only he could.

Blair's toes curled in at his words. In fact, she thought her insides might have liquefied. "You are a pervert." She announced with near royal decree.

"Even if you like it?" He teased.

He rolled over, covering her body with his own, as he pulled the mask off her face. Her eyes twinkled up at him.

"Ahh… So you are awake…" He smiled, leaning down to kiss each cheek several times before working ever closer to her lips. When she couldn't take the wait any longer she lurched forward, catching his mouth with her own and kissing him the way she wanted him to kiss her.

She shifted her legs to let him slide between them as he kissed down her neck, making a trail that, after his head slipped below the blanket, she felt rather than saw. She gasped when she felt his very talented tongue circle her belly button before continuing its journey south. Things where just about to get interesting when…

All four of her parents burst into the room.

"Blair-Bear!" Harold joyously called, before all four of them froze at finding her in bed with a man sized lump under the covers.

Lurching upright and clutching the blanket to her chest, Blair planted her foot on Chuck's shoulder and gave an almighty kick, sending Chuck tumbling out of the bed, onto the floor and out of her many parents sightline. It was all moot given what had already been witnesses, and the thud and curses Chuck made as he hit the ground didn't help with Blair's wish that he was suddenly invisible.

"Blair-Bear?" Harold managed in a strangled voice looking like he was about to have a stroke.

Ramon, stepped forward to support him, and also was unsure what the proper edict was for greeting his stepdaughter and her boyfriend in such a situation. He managed a half-hearted wave.

"Blair! Chuck!" Cyrus did not have this same issue, and greeted them happily, never one to be rattled.

Eleanor, rubbed the bridge of her nose, and fixed her sightline to about a foot below the ceiling. "Dorota has set out a lovely breakfast. I think now would be the time for us to retreat to that, and for you to join us in a few minutes. Clothed, preferably." She spoke as if there was a page for this situation in an etiquette book, and cleared her throat slightly before politely greeting Chuck. "Charles."

Eleanor quickly existed the room, followed by Ramon half carrying out Harold, and then Cyrus who told them to hurry since there was fresh lox, and left with a jovial wave. When the door shut leaving the couple once again alone in the room, it was as if all of their leaving had created a vacuum, and the chaos was now dead silent.

"So… Your parents came home early…" Chuck mused.

Breathing heavily she got up from the bed, taking the large comforter with her and wrapping it around her.

He didn't have to look at her to know she was going into Manic Blair Mode, but he probably should have looked up. I would have been helpful to catch his clothes before they were thrown in his face.

"Shut up!" She said before he could say anything else, and she stormed into the bathroom. She showered thoroughly before coming out in a robe and aiming one finger back at the bathroom in way of telling him he was to do the same. Chuck raised an eyebrow since he was already dressed and just adjusting he attire.

"Chuck Bass, you are going to smell like soap, and nothing else, do you understand me?" Blair bit out before stomping into her closet.

Chuck had showered and redressed and she still hadn't emerged, and yet he could hear certain words from the active conversation she was having with herself. Words like chastity and Basstard caught his attention. Finally he sprawled on the chaise in the corner of her room to wait. When she at last emerged, he cocked his head to the side as he examined her chosen dress.

"You appear like you're trying to look like a virgin…" He commented to the fact that she was covered from head to toe in one of her most puritan looking outfits, and with Blair that was saying something.

"I am trying to look like a virgin. Do you think I can make Daddy think you tricked me? You put something in my drink?"

"Let's not get me arrested to spare your already rather embattled reputation…"

Blair was about to throw out a barb when there was a loud knock at the door. Blair called them in, and Dorota entered with her hand over her eyes, before peeking.

"Ah, good. Is clothes on this time." Dorota commented, causing a chuckle from the young Mr. Bass, but a scowl from Blair. "Come. Is time to face music."

"I can't, Dorota!" Blair pouted to the woman who knew all her secrets.

"Is okay, Ms. Blair. Is time they get to know you as adult."

Blair looked heartbroken for a moment. "But I like being Daddy's girl." Her voice sharpened a second later and she held a hand up in warning to Chuck. "Don't say it!"

Downstairs a flustered Harold talked to a rather resigned and unsurprised audience.

"Why am I not surprised that Mr. Chuck is not a chest waxer?" Ramon wondered aloud.

"Eleanor, I just don't see how you could have let this happen?" Harold accused.

"Harold, really. She's eighteen and she's dating Chuck Bass… what did you think they were doing? Holding hands and going to the movies? She'd beyond her Nathanial years."

"Ahh, Nathanial. Sweet, benign Nathanial. He was a gentleman."

"Harold you used to let Nathanial stay over and sleep in her bed. Charles? Charles isn't that bad."

"Really, Eleanor!" Harold huffed. "Nathanial was one thing, Chuck Bass is most definitely another. Yes, when the kids were up late watching Breakfast at Tiffany's, I would let Nate sleep over. And I still trust that nothing happened. But Chuck Bass? Eleanor, kindly remember Blair's 13th birthday party where we lost our deposit on the pony party and the stable had to put one of the horses down. Then there was his 16th birthday that was raided by three separate branches of the law and he only avoided arrest because he left a half hour before they got there with a supermodel, two cater-waiters and a snake charmer. Did you know that kissing him has even made it into a scavenger hunt game? And this is the boy who has now defiled my innocent little Blair-Bear!"

"You have to at least agree that he does have impeccable manners…"

"I like him!" Cyrus declared. "He's a scamp!"

Harold was about to launch into another tirade, when the couple entered the dinning room. Chuck strolled right it, as confident in himself as ever, and he was still well bred and at ease with decorum. He held a chair out for a Blair who hung ever so slightly back. As she sat down and Chuck helped her with her chair before, taking the seat next to her. Eleanor scanned her daughter's clothes out of habit.

"Really, Blair? It is August after all…"

Blair clenched her jaw, and then gave her mother a tight smile. "Mother, so glad you're home."

Blair finally looked at her father, and he cut to the chase.

"I just do not understand how this happened?"

There was a few ways Chuck could have commented on that, but he held his tongue.

"Daddy, I'm still your little girl. And if it makes you feel any better, I can honestly say that Chuck is the first boy I have ever been intimate with." Blair managed to get out with wide eyes and the smile she always gave him when she was blowing smoke. There were choking sounds from other parts of the room, and she didn't need to look up to know that Chuck and Dorota were exchanging marked looks. She'd deal with them later.

"Blair, sweetheart, I just think that you are far too young to be entering into such an adult relationship… with anyone."

It was as he was about to declare that Chuck Bass was not the boy for his little girl that he noticed that Chuck held her hand under the table. It wasn't in a sexual way, and it wasn't in way of ownership. It was a show of support. And suddenly he got what so many thought was strange until they realized the truth of this couple.

After breakfast, Chuck and Blair finally escaped with the excuse of having plans to see an exhibit at the Met, leaving the four parents musing over tea.

"He loves her." Harold spoke stunned.

"Very much so." Eleanor agreed.

"And she loves him."

"She does…" Eleanor nodded sipping her cup. "They're both so volatile… it won't be easy."

"It never been easy." Dorota spoke out of turn as she brought in a platter of pastries. "But they love each other. Is all that matters."

TahDah! Okay, I realized that it got a tad sad at the end… but I really did try for fluffy happy! Don't blame me. Blame the show. Oh, and you know what I hate? How everything breaks when you're about to move and don't want to buy new stuff yet. Couldn't the old fan have lasted just ONE more summer? Traitor.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi… I'm hoping none of you read the new chapter for IToldYou… So you won't be catching me doing something I shouldn't… Anyhoo… This is just another little one shot. I know, I know, like many of you, the most recent Chair fiasco has killed me. I am trying to think of the good times. I do love that they've known each other forever. And I set the beginning of this during the summer after their ILYs. Call me sentimental. The flash back should be self-explanatory. Here we go…

Chuck lay on her bed, feet crossed at the ankles, reading the Economist and listening to Blair talk to herself as she searched her closet. They were headed up to her mother's country place for a few days, and while he had a competent valet who was seeing to his packing, Blair was strenuously trying to decide her own wardrobe for the trip… with a degree of help from Chuck himself. Periodically she would pop out of the closet to hold up a selection of clothes to gain his opinion.

"Jade or violet?" She asked holding up two light day dresses.

He didn't even look up from his magazine.

"Violet…" He smiled when as he glanced up he caught her roll her eyes as she turned away, as if saying, of course he would have chosen the purple. She knew him well.

Chuck tossed the magazine aside and sat up to look around the room. He'd been here a million times, but now he smiled as some of the memories came back. There were times where things happened repeatedly between them in this room, like plotting and sex. Some times plotting while having sex, and sometimes plotting how to have sex. Fun times. But there were other singular memories, and Chuck smiled remember one of the older ones. One that was almost as old as their friendship.

_Flashback._

_Blair Waldorf had always been perfect. At seven years old she had two perfect pigtails in her hair that corkscrewed on either side of her head, and each was held by a large red bow. She sat in her closet to play because her mother hated it when Blair's room was messy. Only Dorota seemed to care about the closet. Chuck sat a few feet away, and unlike Nathanial, he refused to play dolls with her. Instead Chuck focused on an anime comic he had gotten from the store a full week before it came out to everyone else. He had learned early that money had its privileges. _

"_You are the worst playdate ever, Chuck Bass."_

"_Right back at you, Waldorf." Even though he kind of liked just hanging out with her, even if he did refuse to play anything she wanted to play. She wasn't the boss of everything. _

_She moved her dolls around, ignoring him until it started to drive him crazy._

"_Fine. What are you playing?"_

"_House. This is the family." She said showing him several of the dolls._

"_Where's the Dad? At work?" Chuck asked confused._

"_No. The Mommy is at work. The Daddy is out with his 'friend'." She told him, using the finger quotes she'd seen her mother use in the past, and speaking to him like he was an idiot. "If you had a Mommy, you'd know she'd be at work."_

"_Well who's that then?" He scowled, pointing to the doll that was rocking the smaller doll, and sensitive to the face that he didn't have a Mommy, and didn't know what one did. _

"_That's the Dorota." Blair stated the obvious._

_Picking up one of the dolls, Chuck looked at it. It wasn't one of the cheap Barbies he saw some of the other girls playing with. He would bet that these were something special her dad brought her back from one of his trips to France. He touched the hair, and moved the arms, and then with innocent curiosity he shifted the clothes and looked down the bloomers, and was surprised when he felt a bear hit him in the arm. _

"_OW!"_

"_You're a prevert!" Blair said snatching the doll away from him and fixing its clothes._

"_I am not!" He said angrily, really wishing he knew what a prevert was. He got up and stormed into her room and grabbed a cookie Dorota had left for them. He crushed it in his hands, then shook it all around him, scattering crumbs over the carpet. That'd teach her. Grabbing another cookie he sat on a chair and thought about the doll, still confused. Chuck hated being confused, and suddenly had an idea of how to get answers._

_Opening one of her drawers he put what was left of his cookie in and covered it with some clothes, hoping she wouldn't find it for a while. Shutting the drawer he walked to the closet where she was still playing, and doing her best to ignore him. He leaned against the door jam and decided to just ask._

"_Psssssst! Waldorf…"_

"_Go away." _

"_Have you ever seen one?"_

"_Seen one what?"_

"_A peepers."_

"_Ew. No."_

"_I haven't seen a… you know."_

"_A peepers?" She couldn't help but snicker into her hand._

"_I've seen a peepers! Well… I've seen my peepers."_

"_Fine. So you haven't seen a lady's special place. Who cares?"_

"_Come on… I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"_

_Blair stood up as indignant as a seven year old could be, her hands going to her hips as she faced off against Chuck. "No way!"_

"_Aren't you curious? It doesn't look like your dolls…"_

"_It doesn't?" Blair asked, really getting curious now._

_Chuck shook his head._

"_Pinky-swear you won't tell anyone?"_

_Chuck quickly held out his pinky finger and the shook on it._

"_Fine… But you first."_

_Chuck narrowed his eyes, not sure he could trust this deal but he fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants, opening them, and then holding his underwear away from his body so she could peek in side. Taking a tentative step closer to him, still not looking down, and she held up a finger in warning._

"_I'm not gonna touch it."_

"_Of course not." He said rolling his eyes as if that had been obvious. "That'd be gross."_

_Blair nodded in agreement and then took another couple of tiny steps forward and leaned in to peek down his pants._

_Blair's nose crinkled in total disgust and she moved back. "Eww! That's a peepers?"_

"_I guess…" Chuck shrugged slightly embarrassed by her reaction, as he pulled his pants closed. "Come on. It's your turn."_

_Sighing, Blair lifted her skirt with one hand, and held open her panties with the other. Chuck peeked in, and then stepped back, confused._

"_That's it? I don't get it? It doesn't seem that special?"_

_Blair shrugged herself, and they both sat down and didn't say anything for a few minutes, Blair taking up her dolls and Chuck picking up his comic. _

"_Lets never do that again."_

"_Deal."_

_End of Flashback._

Chuck strode to the closet and leaned against the door jam, watching her for a minute. Watching the way she moved so quickly. The way she tilted her head to the side. He knew every action and loved it.

"Pssssst! Waldorf…"

She turned to look at him, suspicious of his tone.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours…" He asks innocently, but the way his smile pulled up at the side told of the innuendo.

A giant dimpled smile spread across her face, as she easily recalled the memory. With a twinkle in her eye she skipped over, and launched herself at him, her arms twining around his neck before she pulled him onto the chaise in her closet.

"If you play your cards right… I MIGHT even touch it this time…"

"A boy can dream…"

TahDah! Oh, and maybe I have about as much left to write of my essay as words I used in this fic… Oops! I seriously do not feel like writing this thing. The killer part is that it's a topic I can go on and on about, and I'm just too lazy to do it. Oh, and for the long time readers, I hope you don't remember that whenever I update this much, I then sometimes don't write again for a while… If you noticed that, can you tell the new readers? Thanks!

PS-My fan broke and I am getting so HOT! And not in a fun or good way.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, readers! Okay, I don't know if you, the lovely person reading this, are someone that is a regular to all my Chair fics, but there seems to be some strife in the force. Since I know exactly what's going to happen in my chaptered fics, I'm not agitated at all… some readers however seem to have mistaken me for the evil masterminds that are Savage and Schwartz. To earn back a little love here is a nice little fluffy Chair. It's set in the fall of season three, before Thanksgiving. Oh, and I didn't proof read. Here we go…

Who would have thought that Chuck Bass would have turned out to be the best boyfriend ever? Blair would argue there were however a few glaring exceptions. This is one of them. If only she knew.

Chuck leaned back, smiling as he looked down at her. "Perfect."

He ran his hands over her body, enjoying the way she shivered. He was just about to lower his mouth to her heated flesh when they heard the elevator chime. He paused raising his head, and backed off the bed when he heard his head of security call out for him.

"I'll be right there." Chuck called out as he started backing towards the doors, straightening his clothes, and trying to ignore the daggers she was sending his was. "Two minutes, Kitten."

He smiled to himself as he shut the bedroom doors after him, enjoying the fact that he'd left her in a state of heightened arousal. It always made his kitten scratch more later.

"Tom." Chuck greeted.

"Mr. Bass, we have a situation downstairs."

"I trust you can handle it..."

"Sir, the Canadian delegation is demanding to speak with you."

Chuck sighed and glanced back at his bedroom. "I'll be down shortly…"

"Sir, they're rather in patient. You know how those Canadians can be…"

Canadians, Chuck thought cursing the Great White North.

"Let's get this over with fast." He said before following Tom into the elevator. He cringed thinking the Canadians' displeasure would be nothing compared to Blair's when he got back.

Dealing with the Canadians was as difficult as could be expected given that they were such an intelligent and articulate people.

After a lengthy discussion with the endearing Canadians, where Chuck glanced at his watch several times, he was finally able to break away. His elevator door had just opened when he heard Eric call his name.

"Chuck!" Eric smiled, jogging up to him.

"Eric…" Chuck greeted as warmly as Chuck Bass could. Even now he couldn't lie and say he wasn't always in a better mood when Eric was around. He was everything you could want in a little brother.

"I'm glad I caught you. Do you have a minute?"

"Well…" Chuck said looking towards the open elevator and his portal to a waiting Blair.

"It's just that things are getting crazy with Jenny, Mom, and Serena, and you know Rufus… and now Jonathan is acting weird…" Eric looked at Chuck with the eyes of a puppy dog. "I really need my big brother right now."

That clinched it. Chuck managed a smile, knowing he couldn't turn his back on Eric, and rationalizing that Blair would want him to bond with his adoptive brother, pushy, nagging, perfect creature that she was.

A half hour later, Chuck tried to listen attentively, but couldn't help but pull at his tie that was beginning to feel too tight. He ordered a drink, shot it back, and quickly signaled for another. Finally Eric finished venting.

"Thanks, Chuck… Do you want to go grab something to eat? We could call Blair to join us? Maybe Serena too? Stage an ambush?"

Chuck smiled at Eric. "I like the way you think… But Blair is otherwise engaged at the moment… Another time…"

Chuck said his goodbyes hurriedly, and turned away to make a quick exit.

"Mr. Chuck!"

Chuck froze, and knew this was a voice he couldn't ignore. He'd need her as an ally. He turned with a smile.

"Dorota… Can this wait… I'm in a bit of a time crunch…"

"Mr. Chuck, I need moment of your time… Especially with Ms. Blair not around." Dorota looked around quickly. "We go someplace where she not see us?"

Chuck looked up as if he could see though the many floors that separated them.

"I don't believe she's mastered x-ray vision yet…" Chuck held an arm open and ushered Dorota into a booth. "What do you need?"

"I have worry about Ms. Blair." Dorota said with heartfelt emotion.

"Worry…" He frowned. Chuck had been feeling most confident in that he was succeeding in making Blair happy. He cringed for a second thinking that she probably wasn't too happy at the moment…

"Yes. You know her birthday is coming up, and we always have big party… but this year…"

"She has no friends at school and she's fighting with Serena…" Chuck concluded, quickly getting on the same page.

For as long as he could remember, Blair had had giant birthday parties, especially with the Waldorf women's penchant for costumes, and yet this year a party seemed like the worst idea in the world. He remembered what a blow it had been to her ego when her first party had been such a bust. Chuck had been concerned even before she went that NYU was not the place for her, and he seemed to have been proven right. The unwashed, bohemian masses could never appreciate all the things that made Blair Waldorf not only who she was, but perfect. Chuck knew he'd dropped the ball last year, but he could make up for it now. He had no doubt that she'd see through his efforts and know the partial cause behind it, but he would make her birthday perfect this year… without a party.

Dorota nodded. "I think maybe have parents in?

"No." Chuck cut off. "I'll take her out of town for the weekend to celebrate her birthday… besides… it's an anniversary as well…"

Judging by the lecherous grin on Chuck's face, it wasn't hard for Dorota to guess what the anniversary was. She wanted to take his ear and twist it for defiling her Blair, but she knew Blair had been a willing party to the defilement. After making some quick arrangements for Blair's birthday, Chuck strode in a near run to the elevator. As he rode the elevator up to the penthouse, Chuck could literally feel the sweat breakout on the back of his neck. This was not going to be pretty.

The penthouse was deathly quiet, and he had the sudden urge to run, and send a valet in his place. He had a feeling that would only make things worse, so he cleared his throat, and went to the bedroom with confidence. Chuck paused with his hands on the doorknobs and took a deep breath before pushing them open with gusto. He stopped and attempted a look of deep regret.

"That took… a little longer than I originally anticipated…"

Her eyes had been locked on his from the instant he'd come into the room, and if looks could kill, he'd be joining the family plot imminently. He shut the doors and leaned back against them, watching her carefully for a moment before sauntering over to the bed. He sat on the edge, and very gently pulled the gag out of her mouth.

Her mouth like a desert, she croaked. "Water…" and he quickly cupped her head and helped her drink. He waited, with dread as she moved her jaw to get the stiffness out of it.

"I am going to kill you." She finally managed with serious intent.

He looked at her with a raised brow. "Interesting timing on your threats… I would have waited myself…"

"Untie me."

"You seem angry…"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She queried caustically, pulling on the soft restraints that held her to the bed.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to believe the anticipation is half the fun…"

"Chuck, you're going to have to untie me at some point, I think it would be best if that time was now. For your sake."

"Now that's no way to sweet talk me…" He chided as he started to take off his clothes.

"I'm cold." She bit out.

"I'll warm you up…" He said seductively.

"In all ways I am cold to you, so don't even think about it, Bass."

"Well, then… I should take advantage of having you at my mercy until you forgive me…"

Her eyes rolled back in her head as his lips landed passionately on hers, so much so that she forgot to bite, which had been the first step in the plan she'd hatched while the Basstard had left her tied to his bed. And when he unlatched her limbs she didn't kick and hit as she'd expected, but instead was ready to cling and stroke.

After a long night, Chuck Bass lay replete on his back, barely awake, but totally content. That was until the entire contents of an ice bucket were dumped across his body. He shouted, and would have lurched from the bed… if it weren't for the fact that his legs and arms were securely fastened down. Blair stood over him, clad in a formfitting corset, looking like the Kitten that had truly caught the canary.

"Blair…" He drawled in warning, trying not to move because when he did or pulled on the restraints it cause the ice cubes to shift and slip under him, shocking his skin.

"Perfect." Blair smiled with total power and self-satisfaction. "I figure your punishment can go on for the exact amount of time it was that you left me here… but don't worry, Bass… I have no intention of leaving…"

"Blair… I thought we'd put the events of yesterday behind us…" Chuck tried to cajole getting nervous, and hot despite the ice, at the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"But, Chuck…" She mused innocently, as she delicately shoved a gag in his mouth. "I haven't nearly gotten my pound of flesh yet… but don't worry, mon cheri… I will."

He gulped as he watched her walk to the cabinet where they kept some to their favourite props. He really did have the best girlfriend ever.

TahDAH! I've been watching season one and two. This fic was partially inspired by some of my favourite Chuck Bass facial expressions. I've come to the conclusion that aside from his sexy hot gaze, one of my favourites is in season one when Nate and he are talking, and Nate is telling him about the heartfelt letter he's writing to Blair. I love when Nate leans in and tells him like "It's worth it… believe me." And Chuck tries to smile, but you can almost see his stomach turn as he looks away, like he taught the girl he wants everything she knows and now she's using it on his best friend. Poor Chuck.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Well, I would just like to wish all my fellow Canadians a belated Happy Canada Day, and our neighbours to the south, an early Happy Fourth of July! The Queen of England came to Canada Day… I don't think she's big on Independence Day though. This is a little one shot about extended or unseen limo scenes. You guys know I hate to proof read, right? Here we go…

Season One…

Chuck Bass was confused. As someone who thought he knew it all, confusion was not a feeling he was used to. Tonight should have just been another night he'd gotten laid, slightly different in a few ways, like it being with his best friend's girlfriend… ex-girlfriend, and with a virgin, not his partner of choice, but he'd never discriminated before. But if it was just supposed to be sex then why did it feel like Blair Waldorf had just spun his world off its axis?

She was asleep before he'd even finished dressing. In silence and in shock they had started to put their clothes back on, and slide back into their respective seats. He had ordered his driver to circle the city, and they were on the other side of Manhattan when Chuck had signaled him to drive them to Blair's home. With less to put on, she had finished before him, and had rested back in her seat, staring out the window. As he finished doing up what was left of the buttons on his shirt, he glanced over at her. She was asleep, which was probably for the best, because he didn't want her to see how his hands were shaking.

Reaching into the mini-bar he poured a drink and shot it back in one gulp. He couldn't take his eyes off her. It had been a strange night.

He couldn't stop thinking about the way she'd looked at him as she danced for him. And Blair Waldorf had been dancing just for Chuck Bass. He could read women, it was what had kept him laid, and would have done even if he wasn't loaded. There had always been an undercurrent between Chuck and Blair, but it had always remained unacknowledged. She was his best friend's girlfriend. He was her boyfriend's best friend. But he and Blair had always been close friends, and had each other's back in a way no one else did. Chuck had been witness to the mismatch of Blair and Nate for years, and he'd seen how Nate had hurt her time and again. Tonight he'd seen her, really her, in a way that Nate had ever seen her before. And Chuck wasn't even thinking about the dancing. Okay, that was a lie; he'd see that vision in his head till his dying day. But what he meant was, he'd seen the fearlessness in her, the spirit. This was a girl that dreamed big, and went after what she wanted. Tonight, she had wanted him, and unlike Nathanial, Chuck hadn't needed to be asked twice.

He'd never had sex with a girl that he was interested in anything other than a body, and it was messing with his head. This is what he told himself over and over. But he couldn't get it out of his head. She had been perfect.

Not wanting to wake her, because he had a feeling when what they had done had sunk in, she'd be on a stage four Blair-Alert, putting up walls, and pushing him away. But for now she was still his. And as Chuck Bass reached out and caressed a very tousled lock of her hair, he wondered, if he played his cards right, could he have her again?

Season Two…

Blair got into the car most reluctantly, as if she thought it was booby-trapped, and maybe in a way it was. She knew by getting into the car she was committing herself to a night with Chuck… and night with Chuck in a limo. Her track record for these to things made her nervous. She got in any way.

Chuck kept his smile in check as he listened to Blair call her mother and tell her she'd be staying at Serena's that night. Blair was the only girl he knew that actually called home when she was going to be out all night. In the distant past Eleanor might not have noticed, but Dorota always had, and before that Harold. Now Eleanor and Cyrus expected Blair to call if she wasn't coming home. Back before Christmas Chuck remembered hearing Blair complain to Serena about being under a totalitarian regime, but Chuck knew she loved it. She loved that her family cared enough to care.

He wondered if she'd have gotten in the car if she knew how much he cared? He had missed her and he knew he had no one to blame but himself from having lost her. Some people would have just let it go, but they weren't Chuck Bass. And as always, something presented itself that brought them together, and as usual it was Serena. Even knowing he'd won, he knew it had taken his best tactics to lure her here, but it had been worth it to have her all to himself.

This wasn't the first time they'd gone stretches without talking. When they were fourteen, she'd caught him telling Nate that he should breakup with her. She waited till Nate was gone and then came out, grabbed his ear and twisted it as she kicked him in the shin. He'd doubled over and she'd brought her face within a breath of his.

"Listen, Bass, even if you hate me, even if you think he could do better, I'm his girlfriend and it's going to stay that way." She'd kicked him in the shin before letting him go and walking away.

Two months later in a club's filthy bathroom, Blair held Serena's hair back as she threw up, and Chuck stood by the door of the stall ready to help carry her out when she was done. Blair had had a couple of drinks, but was by no means drunk, while Chuck had had enough to knock out another human being, but with his practiced tolerance he was as sober as he could get.

Serena heaved again before collapsing to the stick floor, but neither Chuck nor Blair moved since they knew she probably had another round in her before they should try and move her. The music in the club pulsed through the walls.

She hadn't asked for his help, he'd just been able to tell by Serena's level of intoxication that this was the way the night would end. Blair stood up, so now they both leaned against the stall, staring at nothing. He was about to speak when Serena lurched up and vomited into the toilet again. After they still said nothing as the half dragged, half carried Serena out of the club and into his limo. An hour later after Serena had passed out and was now sleeping it off in Blair's bed, Blair walked him to the elevator.

"Thanks, Bass." She finally said.

"Anytime…"

He was just about to get on the elevator; in fact he had taken one step in, when he paused, not turning around. "I don't hate you, and Nate could never do better than you."

He'd stepped in and the doors had closed, leaving Blair confused, but happy in the foyer. He'd taken them out for breakfast in the morning.

Chuck glanced over at her now. She was off the phone and was staring out the window.

"Why don't you take your coat off?" He commented, because it was actually quite warm in the car.

She smiled tightly at him. "No, thank you. I'll be keeping all my clothes on for this entire trip."

Chuck smiled, and he didn't comment a half hour later when she undid the buttons. It was a long car ride and it had been a long day. He didn't know when she fell asleep, but he knew the minute her body started to slump towards his, because he met her half way, letting her rest against him. Her had was lying palm up between them, and he slipped his into hers, entwining their fingers. Resting his head against her, he let himself fall asleep pretending that she was still his.

Season Three…

She was still tucked under his arm as the existed the hospital. He had called for his car in the elevator, and they stepped out on the sidewalk to wait. The crisp December night air made Blair shiver, especially given the loose silk of her pajama bottoms and the fact that her slippers weren't anywhere near acceptable outdoor footwear. Chuck pulled her closer, rubbing her arm, and kissing the top of her head.

"Why don't you wait inside…"

Blair shook her head, not wanting to be away from him right now. One because of what happened between them in the hallway, and two because she was still shaken herself by what could have happened to Serena. She needed him.

Knowing she needed a distraction, he pulled back for a second to scan her ensemble, and making a face before pulling her back against him.

"What?" She bit out.

"Nothing… But I must say… I never thought you'd embrace the upscale home-less look… Mary-Kate will be jealous."

She rolled her eyes at him, but before she could comment, the limo pulled up. Chuck held the door open and she quickly climbed into the back of the warm limo. Chuck followed her in, before she could pull him back to her, he grabbed the regularly unused seatbelt and strapped her in.

"Are you kidding?"

"What? Are you worried it will wrinkle you pajamas?"

"Chuck." She said sternly, reaching for the buckle, but his hand covered it.

"Humour me…" He said, looking at her steadily. "At least until we're back in the city…"

She nodded, getting his concern, and left the seatbelt on. He didn't buckle his, and he slid close to her, tucking her against him. They sat quietly, Chuck stroking her hair, and Blair felt the weight of the day pushing heavily on her. Chuck texted his florist with his free hand, ordering a bouquet of yellow roses to leave on his father's grave when they got to the cemetery, but also one of pink peonies for Blair, in thanks and apology for the day.

"Tired?" Chuck smiled, noticing that she could barely keep her eyes open, and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Mmm… I wonder why? My best friend was in a car accident. I went outside in the most uncoordinated outfit to ever grace my lovely frame. I was trapped in a van for over an hour with not only Dan Humphrey, but Vanessa Abrams as well. Did I mention it was a van? A van. No wonder it's a pedophile's transportation of choice. It's disgusting. Now what am I leaving out… I know there was something else today…"

Chuck rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Oh, yes. I spent most of the day stalking my boyfriend, also known as the most stubborn man on the planet, even after he repeatedly tried to ditch me, and told me to my face to get out…" She teased with closed eyes.

Chuck didn't say anything, but hugged her a little tighter.

"When are you going to realize it, Bass? You're never getting rid of me." She murmured sleepily, snuggling into his chest.

As the woman he loved fell asleep in his arms, Chuck hoped more than anything that she was right.

TahDAH! There was something I was going to say… but I totally forgot. Instead I shall go with a warning and a tough life lesson I have learned. Always find money in your budget for waxing. I went cheap. I bought a cream. I'm an idiot. I now have chemical burns on the backs of my knees/legs. When they heal, no matter how broke I am, I will run back to a professional waxer, having seen the error of my ways. Seriously it HURT like CRAZY, and the whole time I cursed my stupidity and my cheapness. OH! And then my mom said "Put some cream on it." I said, "But won't that hurt more? Chemical on top of chemical in a way?" She said, "I don't see why it would…" IT WOULD! IT HURT MORE! Burned! BUUUURRRNNNEEEDD! The woman is smart in so many ways, and yet she led me wrong…


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! In case you haven't noticed… I like doing these little combo one shots. The theme of this one… I shall call it… Follow the Girl. Or it's just me being too lazy to flush these out into full one shots. I'm also writing this on the floor. I donated my desk… and pretty much every chair in my apartment, and then realized I didn't actually move for three days. I made a desk out of cardboard boxes. Stop laughing. Here we go…

**Early following of the girl… ish.**

Eleanor Waldorf clicked through the park with the speed of someone that had a great deal to do, but nowhere near enough time. As she came to the duck pond, she scanned the benches, but not finding who she was looking for, she sighed in agitation. Who she did spy was an elegantly clad, and very pregnant woman sitting on the bench closest to her.

"Excuse me," Eleanor opened. "But I was wondering if you happened to see either a man, with most likely too many shopping bags, or a nanny with a black pram?"

The woman looked startled out of her daydreaming, and looked away from the spring lit pond and up at Eleanor.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't."

Eleanor sighed, and sat down. "I leave work early to spend the afternoon with my husband and daughter, and they are nowhere to be found."

Not being used to free-time, Eleanor decided to go with conversation. The woman next to her was in designer head to toe, and Eleanor couldn't help but notice smugly, that her skirt was an Eleanor Waldorf original. This could very well be someone who would make a useful future contact. The UES was all about the right connections.

"Eleanor Waldorf." She said offering her hand.

"Elizabeth." The quiet seeming woman said.

"So, when are you due?"

"Two weeks."

"Oh!" Eleanor exclaimed, rolling her eyes with a laugh. "You must be climbing the walls! Towards the end I thought I was losing my mind! Blair would not stay still! She was constantly moving, so I didn't get a minute of sleep, and if I didn't know better, I'd say she was pacing in there! She came two weeks early she was so impatient!"

Elizabeth smiled politely. "It hasn't been too bad. He's very still. Sometimes I think if it wasn't for my stomach, this could all be a dream…"

Eleanor was every so slightly too self-involved to fully pick up on the way the woman's eyes clouded over. "Ah! You're having a boy. Have you thought about St. Jude's? We already have Blair on the list for Constance, St. Jude's sister school."

"I don't know…" The woman said absently.

Just then Harold Waldorf strolled up, his hands, as expected, full of high-end bags.

"Darling!" He greeted, leaning down to kiss Eleanor's cheek, before looking around. "Where's my Blair-Bear?"

"They aren't here yet. Honestly, Harold, I don't know if this new nanny is working out…"

"Dorota? I think she's wonderful… and she's the only one that Blair hasn't screamed like a banshee with, and the only one who has lasted more than a week. She's perfect."

"Very well." Eleanor conceded, and was about to say more when they saw Dorota coming up the path, pushing the stroller, but carrying Blair in one arm. As Dorota bounced her, Blair giggled, and two perfect dimples appeared in her cheeks as her growing head of dark curls shimmered in the afternoon sun.

"Finally!"

Dorota flinched ever so slightly, but smiled at the baby, and then her charge's parents. "So sorry to be late. She see shoes in window of Bergdorf and cry every time we try to leave."

"Not to worry!" Harold assured before reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a tiny, bowed headband.

"Harold, she's six months old. Why on earth would she need a headband?"

"She is my little princess, and every princess needs a crown!" He declared happily and slipped it on Blair's head.

Any other baby would have ripped it off and then tried to eat it, but not Blair. Her head cocked to the side, and the headband looked like it was meant to be there. Rolling her eyes, Eleanor reached for Blair, wanting to take her into her own arms.

Blair's face screwed up, she let out a wail, and her tiny hands clutched her nanny. Put off, Eleanor was about to make a comment when she noticed Elizabeth flinch.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said, flinching again. "He's not normally this active, but he's churning right now…"

"Elizabeth!"

The dark haired woman looked down the path to the commanding voice that called to her.

"Please, excuse me." She said gathering her things. "It was nice meeting you."

The Waldorfs watched her walk away for a moment, and then sent Dorota and Blair to the pond to feed the ducks.

"Darling… was that Bart Bass?" Eleanor asked.

"I believe it was…"

"Do you think…"

"With the way he runs around, it was just a matter of time."

Eleanor's wheels were already turning. "Remind me to have my assistant send a gift basket in two weeks… and then maybe a playdate in a few months?"

Harold chuckled, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Ever the schemer, hmm? If Blair-Bear takes after her mother… god help the Upper East Side…"

**Later following.**

Chuck stepped out of his limo and glanced at his phone. Still no new calls. Okay, that wasn't quite true. He had received calls from his head of security, Lily, his contact in Helsinki, and a dozen others from business associates trying to get a hold of him. However, he had received no new calls from the person he most wanted to hear from, at least not in the last few hours.

Since before Christmas, Chuck knew he had been distant with Blair, and after the hospital he had thought they were past that, but then he saw the woman at his father's grave, and Chuck was back living in his own head. Most people either gave him space or ran in the opposite direction when he was in such a mood, but not Blair. She went into hyper attachment mode. She brought new meaning to the word cling. She went from calling three or four times a day to eight or nine… minimum. She'd show up at his place first thing in the morning and follow him around till she had class, and even then she wouldn't leave till he told her where he'd be later so she could find him again. She got Lily, Serena, Nate and Eric to try to talk to him or take him out. When he'd break dinner plans with her, she'd have whatever restaurant they were supposed to have eaten at send a spread so he wouldn't be hungry, and then she'd pop in to make sure he'd eaten it. He'd go to sleep alone, having told her to sleep well in her dorm room, only to wakeup in the middle of the night with her curled on his chest.

She was the most clinging, maniacal, bossy stalker on the planet… and she was all his.

But not today, and actually not for the past 24 hrs. Yesterday Chuck had cancelled lunch, promising her dinner, but knowing he would cancel that too, in favour of sitting with a bottle and looking at the locket the mystery woman had left behind. But then Blair hadn't pushed him on dinner, and in surprise he had said he'd see her tonight. But then she didn't show up at his place. He got a text from her, saying good night, and Chuck went to bed alone… and stayed that way. He remembered waking up around 3am and rolling over, already reaching for her, only to find the bed still empty. He had wanted to call her right then, but that was a lie. He had wanted to get up and go to wherever she was, but instead he rolled over and spent the next couple of hours thinking about her instead. In the morning he'd missed her first call of the day, because it was earlier then usual and he'd been in the shower. He'd expected her next call to come after breakfast, but there'd been nothing. He'd gotten a text at lunch saying she was heading into a class, then more nothing. By five he realized he had spent most of the day staring at his phone and waiting for her to call.

So he called her. It went straight to voicemail. He sent a text an hour later. He checked Gossip Girl to track her movements, but there was no sign of her.

Coming to her door, he was about to knock when he heard it. Laughter. Not only Blair's, but also a distinctly male tone as well. With a brief knock, Chuck turned the handle of the unlocked door. His eyes narrowed as he found an NYU sweatshirt clad guy sitting far too close to his girlfriend on her loveseat. With one look, Chuck became immediately suspicious that this guy was trying to get into Blair's loveseat.

The couple looked up from the laptop they had been focused on when they heard him come in.

"Chuck." Blair said, a sparkle in her eyes… until she caught his glare and her eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second before going innocent. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect you."

"Obviously…" His gaze slid to the suddenly uncomfortable guy sitting next to Blair. "I don't believe we've met…"

Any other girlfriend would have moved away, but not his. She knew it was getting under Chuck's skin, and there was nothing Blair liked more than getting under Chuck's skin. She smiled over at him, and then let her hand fall on to her companion's thigh.

"Chuck, this is Riley. Riley, this is Chuck." She smiled coquettishly at Chuck before turning and giving Riley the same look.

"Her boyfriend…" Chuck clarified.

"Mmm." Blair responded with a shrug.

"Umm… Well… we're pretty much done. I should go…"

Chuck didn't say anything, but stood back to leave the door open for him. Riley got to his feet and stumbled out. As soon as he was gone, Chuck shut the door and turned incredulous eyes on his girlfriend. Blair shut her laptop, got up, and went to her vanity. She sat down and began to adjust her hair. It wasn't long before her image was joined by Chuck's looming over her shoulder.

"What was that?"

"That?" Blair queried picking up her brush. "That was Riley."

"I gathered that much from the introduction… what was he doing in your room this late? Why haven't you called today? Why haven't you returned any of my calls? We had plans."

Blair raised a brow, pausing slightly before sliding the brush through her hair again. "Where to begin… Let's see… Riley and I are partners on a project for my Intro to Politics class, and we were just going over the Power Point. I could check my phone, but I'm fairly certain I've called you several times today. Today I've had class, this meeting, and I went shopping. As to any plans we may have had… weren't they tentative at best? We both know you were going to cancel." She smiled and there was a taunt in her eyes.

Getting up she slid past him, letting her body touch his as she went, and walked over to her wardrobe. She took out a short silk night shift and laid it on the bed. She barely glanced at Chuck as she started undoing the buttons of her dress. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it has been a long day, and I'm just going to watch the new True Blood, and go to bed."

"You don't even like True Blood." Chuck practically sulked at being dismissed and unable to tell her off for ignoring him all day, even though it was the treatment he'd handed out recently. He knew she was giving him a taste of his own medicine, and he hated it.

"Correct. It's often disgusting. But, Eric… he intrigues me…" She purred thinking of the tall, hot Swede. Knowing that Chuck's eyes were locked on her, she let her dress drop to the ground so she was clad in only her most intimate of intimates.

"Of course you like the blonde…" Chuck bit out when he managed to regain some moisture in his mouth.

"Are we really going to get into which one of us has a greater affinity for blondes?" She commented absently, beginning to reach behind her for her bra clasp. Before she could get to it, Chuck was behind her and his hands had found it. "I didn't think so."

Blair smiled seductively as she stripped the last of her clothes off and took an extraordinary amount of time slipping her shift over her head. He was standing so close behind her she felt the heat coming off his body.

"Besides, it's not his hair colour… or hadn't you heard? I have a thing for boys with dark tortured souls…" She bent to turn down the covers on her bed, deliberately rubbing against him as she did so.

He grasped her hips and pulled her tight against him. "Blair…"

She smiled at the gruff edge to his voice. She hadn't actually been avoiding him today, but she was enjoying the results of her hectic schedule. Turning in his arms, she kissed him passionately, grasped his collar, and pulled them both onto the bed.

Later that night, Chuck lay awake, stroking her neck as she lay across his chest. Chuck never complained when they stayed at her dorm. He had never had a single bed, and he had always thought it was a ridiculous idea to make a bed only big enough for one person… except when he was with Blair. They tended to always sleep close, and wrapped around each other, but her single bed necessitated an even tighter fit.

"Blair… never let me go." And he couldn't hide the fear in his voice.

She lifted her head and smiled her dimpled happy grin. "I can't think of anything that would make me."

TahDAH! Okay. I have to share. The pictures. The spoilers. I LOVE Chair, and I always will. I'm going to try to keep watching in the hope that I see the promises that keep coming out of the creators that they aren't really over. However… it's killing my Chair creativity. At this point, and this is just me, I don't feel like he deserves her. There. I said it. Sniff. It breaks my heart but… yeah. I barely finished this, and it's only because I started it yesterday that I was able to do it at all. I truly hope that once the show starts it will kick up my creativity again and I'll be able to write them more.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Okay, I'm sure some of you lovely readers who follow my chaptered fics would rather I have posted a new chapter there… but I've finally hit season four love as opposed to season four hate and… I have a little one shot running through my head…

Chuck waved the room service attendant away and locked the door after him. Clad in only his robe he stretched as he padded back to the trolley and poured himself a cup of coffee. Moving to the window he looked out over Stockholm, and sighed with a smile having never expected the socialist paradise to have wrought such a memorable night.

After he finally gave up his ILY cherry earlier this summer he and Blair had been inseparable. At first they had locked themselves away and lived in a Chair bubble, but then their adventurous selves had taken it public. First they had played around Manhattan making no secret that they were dating, but soon there were more formal steps to be taken, and oddly Chuck hadn't balked at any of them.

They had been visiting her parents in Paris, with Blair's original intention being to introduce him formally as her boyfriend to both sets. While others might have pointed out Chuck had know the Waldorfs since he was five, Chuck never did. Blair and he shared a common love of formality and it extended beyond their embrace of a perfect dress code. Besides, regardless of his activities, he'd always behaved like a gentleman around Blair's many parents. Maybe it was a result of fine breeding or maybe because he had known on some level that he would need a degree of their approval at a later date, but whatever it was, Chuck was confident that this would be a breeze.

That was until about an hour before their flight when Dorota made a comment about him dating a Daddy's girl that had not one but three fathers he need to impress. Chuck Bass may have had a modicum of sweat under his collar as his jet landed in Paris. Whatever it was it had stopped him from laying even a finger on her for the entire flight across the pond. The longest flight of Chuck's life.

It turned out to have been a sacrifice made in vain. Blair's fathers were three of the nicest, jovial men on the planet, and wanted only for Blair to be happy. If Chuck Bass was what made her as happy as she was right now, then he was welcome and accepted around them any time.

He had been flirting with the idea of not touching her while they shared her room in her father's house, but the little minx had made that impossible. She really did have the most delicious body, he thought as she seduced him out of his original celibate goal, and given the way she drew noises out of him before muffling him with various objects and body parts, his girlfriend had a healthy love of kink. This was perfect because he had more than a healthy appreciation for all of her appetites.

The week had gone so well that he had wanted to thank her for this welcome to her family, and when he'd learned that Blair's current musical obsession, Robyn, was playing in Sweden, he'd set his plan in motion. It had worked out perfectly… better than he had even expected it.

The curtains in the living room had been opened by a maid to let in the morning light, but Chuck turned his head away for the cityscape to look towards the darkened bedroom. Taking another sip from his cup, he sauntered across the spacious room and leaned against the door jam, he couldn't stop the amused grin that ran across his face. He knew she would kill him if she were conscious to see it.

Blair lay spread eagle across their king sized bed. She had kicked him repeatedly throughout the night until finding that position at about 7am, and he'd been up since then. With sunlight making its way into the room, and sans her trusty sleeping mask, Blair had shoved her face into the mattress and pulled a pillow over her head. With one leg slightly bent, her bottom was pushed softly into the air, and every now and then she'd grumble to herself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the love of my life." Chuck mused with more amusement.

He made his way over to the bed and carefully arranged himself on an open space next to her. He finished his coffee and set it aside as he looked down at her. Sliding further onto the bed, he lay beside her and gently lifted the pillow off her face… only to find she was faceless. Chuck grinned as he moved her hair, strand by stand, away from her face so he could see her properly.

There were so many parts and versions of her that he loved so much. The Queen. The schemer. The temptress. The maniacal genius. There were many more and they kept him on his toes ensuring the love of his life would never bore him, and he couldn't possibly pick a favourite. However…

He had a special place in his heart for Drunk Blair.

Yes, Drunk Blair. And she had been out in full force last night.

When Blair was in a bad mood or stressed she would have the occasional drink to take the edge off, but unlike him, she never really sought oblivion, so while she could be tipsy or buzzed, she was only rarely drunk. However, there were times, when Blair was happy, that she let go a little more than… well ever. He'd seen her when they were fourteen and she'd taken the title of Queen at Constance in her Freshman year. She'd been gleeful and ready to celebrate. A good take down also brought her out… and now Chuck had brought her out. And Chuck took pride in the fact that Blair was very happy right now. Which was evident by his Blair letting her come out to play last night. Drunk Blair was a great drunk.

Now while he greatly enjoyed baring witness to her and being around her while she came out to play, she wasn't his real Blair. His real girl would be paying for last night and the hangover that came with it. He had forced aspirin and water into her last night to stave off the pain of this morning, and he had done damage control for her actions last night, but she would still pay a price… and he would enjoy teasing her for every minute… until she beat his glee out of him.

As the light filtered past her shut eyelids, her face scrunched up and one eye creeped open. She took one look at Chuck's expression and slammed the eye shut before turning her head to rub her face deep into the mattress.

"Go away, Chuck."

"Never." He leaned in to whisper against her nape.

"Oh, my god!" She sat up with a jerk, only to fall back to the bed, curling into a ball as her head threatened to explode. "What happened last night?"

"Not nearly enough…" He murmured as he once again leaned in to kiss her furrowed brow. "You passed out in the elevator… I thought it would be un-gentlemanly of me to take you up on your many offers given your lack of consciousness…"

"My hero." She bit out sarcastically.

"But today is another day…" He seduced as he kissed his way down her chest.

"I'm not in the mood, Bass." She managed as she used her weakened arms to halfheartedly push his head away. "Now, what did you do to me last night?"

He propped himself up on an elbow to look down at her, and couldn't help but be amused at her tactic of blaming him for her ingestions and lack of memory. "Let's see… What will ring a bell… Robyn?"

She twisted onto her back, her hand coming up to rub at the pain between her eyes. "I remember that, Basshole. You only started pouring drinks down my throat during the second set."

He smiled. "Ah, yes… although… I'd like to see whose credit card carries the second and third bottle of Dom…"

She scowled at him. "Irrelevant. Continue."

"Hmm… After party?"

If possible her brow creased even more, and she shook her head.

He watched his fingers walk across her collarbone for a moment before looking up at her pointedly. "Karaoke?"

She looked at him like he had lost his mind for even suggesting she would sing in public… and then tiny images started to slip in. Then it came back in a flood.

"NO!"

Chuck just smiled wider.

"No, no, no, no, no, no… NOOOOOO!" She half howled before curling away from him and screaming into a pillow.

Chuck rolled his eyes before curling against her and tucking his chin into the crook of her neck. Still saying nothing he let her take it all in.

"Oh, my GAWD! Stand By Your Man? Tammy Wynette? What was I thinking?"

"I wasn't even going to ask how you knew so many of the words…"

Suddenly she went deadly still in his arms.

"Chuck?" She questioned in a still tone.

Uh oh. "Yes, Blair?"

"Please tell me the camera I'm seeing in my mind's eye is a figment of my overactive, paranoid imagination…"

"I would… Yet I thought you wanted honesty to be a cornerstone of our relationship?"

"CHUCK!"

He grunted and then yelped as her arms and legs started flailing around in the bed and she tried to inflict physical damage on any part of him she could reach. Struggling for a few moments, he finally succeeded in rolling on top of her and gently pinning her down.

She looked up at him like a betrayed five year old.

"How could you?" She accused.

He smiled as he tried to kiss her tense mouth. She turned her head away.

"I couldn't." He tried to kiss her again. He got her ear.

"What do you mean you couldn't?" She demanded. "And why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried. I pulled you off the stage… but as you know, you are very good at slipping away from me when you set your mind to it. So, what I mean about that I couldn't is… While I thought it was adorable… I knew you would find it humiliating in the future. I spoke to Robyn's people. There was video taken for possible concert DVD footage, but your performance will never see the light of day. They wouldn't even give me a copy."

In her confusion he was able to catch her lips and kiss her passionately. He wondered if that's how his mouth had tasted all the times she'd kissed him after he'd been wasted. Still worth it.

"Really?" She asked when he finally pulled back.

"Really." He assured her and he could feel her relax under him. It bowed well for what he now had in mind.

As he started placing wet kisses down her neck, she sighed. "Bass, you really are my hero."

"Anytime." He murmured. "Now stop talking and put out."

TaHDAH! Oh, gawd. Guess who's back on Monday. Excuse me while I throw up in my mouth. Can't they let her go off and be Gothic Rocker Barbie? Pretty please? Oh, but the preview… LOVE the pause after the ILY. LOVE.

PS. I'm very proud of myself that I spelt Stockholm right on the first try.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, everyone! What to say… I'm getting my haircut and have a dilemma. For some reason I always tell them to take of two maybe THREE inches and they always take off TOO MUCH! I have now realized… that I have no idea what an inch looks like. I'm a metric girl. I think I say inches but think cms… so tricky… Sigh. I guess it kind of doesn't matter? My hair goes half way down my back so… Yeah, I still throw a hissy. Okay so this is my one shot page and this one is centred on… Negotiations. That's all I'm going to say… except that I adore you all. Here we go…

**Season One**

Blair strummed her fingers where they rested on her stomach and sighed again. They hadn't spoken it twenty minutes. The first ten because they were incapable the last because neither had any idea what to say. Chuck went first.

"Well… Happy Thanksgiving, Waldorf." He smirked.

Her head snapped to the side and she glared at him from the next pillow. The Mother Chucker gave her his best Cheshire Cat smile and they both went back to looking up at the ceiling. She really couldn't blame him for being cocky. He had every reason to be at this point. After tea in the kitchen with her mother, they had said their goodnights, and her mother had popped an Ambien. Blair however was unmedicated and wide-awake, and in a moment of what she could only believe was weakness… she had texted Chuck.

In her defense she had only texted him asking if he wanted to borrow her Lit notes since he'd missed the class… but Chuck was anything but stupid when it came to these situations. He'd been on her elevator, through her door and into her bed in less than half an hour. Two hours later, here they lay, on their backs, side-by-side, not touching, and with the covers pulled up over their chests.

"Don't get used to this." She commented dryly.

Chuck smiled as he rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at her. She still didn't look at him, but he didn't care. He liked looking at her. He liked looking at her this way too, like he was the only one to have seen this side of her and he was.

"Why not…" He asked as he absently traced a line down her forehead and off her nose.

She rolled her eyes before she met his gaze. "Because you're Chuck Bass and I'm Blair Waldorf."

"Thanks for that… but I believe we've been introduced before…"

She looked at him and for a moment she thought he was serious. "You don't do girlfriends. You do girls and women across Manhattan and the better part of the globe. And I don't know if you've noticed… but they don't call me Queen B for nothing. I need a prince, not a lothario."

"Kitten, I think, right now… I'm exactly what you need."

She gave an unladylike snort in response at the same time she slapped away the finger that was starting to nudge the sheet off her chest. She kept quiet as a smiling Chuck began to plant warm wet kisses across her collarbones. She signed, her eyes closing, and her fingers sinking into his hair to press him closer.

"Chuck…"

"Hmm…" He questioned still mostly focused on tasting the different plains of her skin.

"Let's just say… for arguments sake, that is… How would it work if you were what I needed right now?"

His head shot up and his eyes narrowed. He examined her facial expression carefully, weighing whether she was playing him, but underneath the aloofness she was wearing… he could see an honest question.

"Well… I'd imagine that you wouldn't want anyone to know about us…" He mused.

"Of course. None of my minions would understand." Blair said, wishing she didn't care. "And you?"

He paused thinking about what used to matter to him. Money, the pleasures money brought him, and Nate. However there seemed to be a new need on the rise, but it probably wasn't the time to think about that one, and it definitely wasn't the time to discuss it with her… a time that would be never. "I'd prefer that my friendship with Nathanial remain intact… and you probably would rather Serena stay in the dark as well…"

Blair fidgeted and Chuck got suspicious.

"Blair…"

"What?" She snapped.

Chuck shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you told her…"

"It wasn't my fault! She may have sussed it out of me…" Blair huffed defensively.

"Waldorf, I'm shocked. Has finally receiving the ultimate sexual gratification thrown you off you game?" He leered a second before his lips crashed down on hers.

When she bit his lip with near viciousness he yelled load enough to possibly wake her comatose mother, and she landed a stinging slap on his bare arm in response.

"Damn it, Blair!" He fake snapped as he rubbed his lip and rolled his shoulder to relive the sting. Who was he kidding? They both knew it turned him on.

He got on even greater jolt when she pressed her body against his, and her hands slipped around his neck. She pulled him closer. He already felt locked to her.

"So we're agreed… we have a secret?"

He nodded but was losing his train of thought as he felt her subtle undulations. His little not so long ago virgin was learning fast.

"We have a secret."

**Season Three**

"No."

"Chuck."

"No."

"You know that I need at least one finger's breadth between each of my dresses, otherwise they wrinkle." She huffed at his stubbornness.

"Too bad Emily Post. The answer is still no." He bit out not taking his eyes from her because he was sure the second he did she'd eat up more inches then he was willing to hand over. Blair had a way of storming his defenses if he wasn't on guard. It had worked well in terms of love. It was turning into a nightmare in regards to his Empire closet space.

"I believe this will bring you up to three places of residence… You can make due with the metre I've allotted you. Everything else you can keep at your mother's or NYU."

"For someone who regularly sends me pouting texts when I'm not in his bed at least five nights a week, you're being rather inhospitable…" Her huge doe eyes turned all shades of seduction as she worked him. Her shoulders rocked from side to side, and her hand came out to run down the front of his jacket.

He swallowed visibly before catching her small hand in his. "I don't pout… in texts or otherwise." He said arrogantly and ignored her gleeful mocking laugh. "And I think I've given up more than enough space for you."

"One more metre." She demanded her jaw jutting out.

"Sorry. Tie space."

Then I need at least two more drawers. And don't think for a moment that I haven't noticed they've been rifled through on nights of my absence!

"What can I say…" Chuck smiled. "Without you close to me I have to rely on my imagination… with a little aid…"

There was a time when the thought of him sullying her intimates would have dictated her at least reprimanding him with a pinch and a harsh "EW!" Those days were gone and the sensation of flattery was what was left… and heat.

"Maybe I can negotiate on that point…" She moved forward and whispered in his ear.

Chuck's eyes crossed at her promises. "You can try…"

Three hours later his closet looked like a bomb had gone of it, and despite the massive wardrobes that lay scattered around, above, and under them, Chuck and Blair lay sprawled, sweaty and naked on the floor.

"I love it when you use sex to distract me… The answer is still no." He panted when he managed to catch half a breath.

Blair pounced on him. Chuck hid his smile. It was going to be a long night.

**Season Three**

Chuck and Blair sat across from each other at the table in his room at the Palace. At moments like these there would usually be heavy flirting. Now was not the time. For one there were lawyers present, and for another they both had their game faces on.

Chuck's lawyer had been working with Chuck for a very long time. Chuck's exploits had put both of her children through college, and while she had thought that nothing he could do would shock her anymore… this had to be a first.

Blair's lawyer looked like he was about to have an aneurism. He was a Jr. Partner at her stepfather's firm, and had thought representing her would put him in good standing with Rose, but he had a feeling this case would never reach the Sr. lawyer's ears. God help him if it did.

At a nod from Chuck his lawyer slid a fairly thick document across the table to her lawyer, which was then subtly passed to Blair. She opened it and began her thorough perusal. Chuck had never sweated so hard through any contract negotiation.

"August 2005?" She raised an eyebrow at him from behind the fall of papers.

"One shot of penicillin and an important lesson learned."

"September 2006?"

"Shampoo and I didn't even need to see a doctor."

"Humph." Blair non-commented.

After endless minutes of careful examination, Blair handed the records back to her lawyer, who passed them back to Chuck's lawyer. Her lawyer produced a contract, which she scanned before leaving her perfect signature across the bottom. She gave a slight nod and her lawyer then slid a contract across the table to Chuck's representative.

It was Chuck's turn to read, and when he was done he leaned over to his lawyer to loudly whisper. "Kindly ensure that Ms. Waldorf is clear how to honour this contract. She has to employ all her methodical, type A personality traits into following the professional medical instructions to the letter…"

Blair's eyes narrowed. "I think I can be trusted to take a pill every day, Basshole."

"Hmm…" He mused observing her. "This situation does place a great many cards in your hands… and I have a fortune to protect."

Blair huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Bass, that's just what I've always wanted. A few billion dollars and my very own episode of Teen Mom: Upper East Side edition. This was your idea!"

Chuck and Blair were safety people, Chuck by necessity, Blair by pure analness. They'd been monogamous for over two months, and Chuck had made the comment one hot summer day in Manhattan that they should go condom free. He wanted it to be just them. And if he had a girlfriend for the first time in his life, he most definitely wanted the benefit of being a one-woman man. Blair had looked at him like he was a toilet seat in Grand Central Station. From that moment on they had been in a constant state of negotiations until they had settled on the parameters of the contract. Chuck had had to produce his medical records and Blair had been legally bound to taking the Pill.

With everything checked and certified, Chuck looked at Blair with a sparkle in his eyes. He addressed the lawyers while not taking his eyes from her, and Blair felt the blood rush through her body in a heightened rhythm. "If you both will excuse us… I believe this deal is now sealed… almost."

The door nearly hit them on the ass on the way out, and as the two lawyers stood in the hall, momentarily stunned, one looked to the other.

"I can't believe I went to law school for this."

TahDAH! I am SOOOO tired and I hope you'll be forgiving. For the typos and the errors. I have good news though if you like my stuff. I'm on vacation, broke and have nothing to do but write school papers… and when I'm avoiding doing that, write fics. There should be a good number of new chapters coming out over the next week.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! This short little one shot was based off an interview with Stephanie Savage when she was explaining why Chuck was always so covered up. Yes, it saves time due to Ed's hairiness and tattoos, but also because Chuck Bass is a watcher. The dark Prince of Voyeurism. Plus I just felt like writing a Chuck loves Blair piece. Here we go…

Chuck Bass liked to watch. His voyeuristic tendencies were one of the worst kept secrets on the Upper East Side… Mostly because of his own total lack of care to hide it. And get your minds out of the gutter because it didn't start off sexual and his enjoyment of observing went beyond that of sex… although it was one of his favourite subjects. No when it started, it started with his father.

As a young boy, ever desperate to please his emotionally distant father, Chuck would watch him, noting every action and facial expression, cataloging them and dissecting them in an attempt at understanding his only parent, and figuring out how to please him. Chuck didn't give up easy, and even in their final days as father and son he sough to gain acceptance… understanding… love. Chuck watched as all of these things remained out of reach so in the end he gave up and settle for getting a rise out of the old man.

Another person pastime was his enjoyment of watching a well-laid scheme play out, often in the most destructive way possible that still left him looking as if his hands were clean of it. He liked to watch the looks on people's faces when they knew he had had a hand in their destruction but they realized they had no course of retribution.

And of course he liked to watch the unfolding of sexuality in the form of erotica and porn. He enjoyed seeing people test their limits and tested his own… but more often that not he knew how far he would go… but wanted to see other's extents. He had earned his reputation.

Many people believed that this love of erotica and sexual arts was his favoured voyeur pastime. What many people didn't know… was the real Chuck Bass. By far his favourite subject of observation was Blair Waldorf.

They were five when he first saw her all dark curls and giant brown eyes. He had imagined that she was exactly what Snow White was meant to look like. She was amazing. Then he watched her stick out her shoe and trip Hazel for stepping on her shadow and he knew she was perfection.

He'd been watching her ever since.

As they grew older and he'd thought he could never have her, he had sat back and watched her play her games. Sometimes he helped her, but mostly she didn't need it. There was a look on her face when she plotted and he loved to watch what her devious little mind could carry out.

And while he never thought he'd get a closer look… that had all changed one night in November. He thought after he'd had her, after he'd seen her he'd would have had his fill. He was wrong. It was like, if anything, he craved her more. He'd had her, lost her, had her again only to screw the whole thing up, until he'd admitted the truth not only to himself, but to her, he loved her, not just watching her, but her.

It had given him her and he'd been watching her ever since. He'd found out quickly there were benefits to being a boyfriend that secret lover had never had. The biggest one was that he was able to watch her to his heart's content. While she was sleeping, across a dinner table, dressing for an event, under him, over him, and around him in every way he knew and even in some that he'd never thought possible.

Tonight? Tonight he'd slipped into his bathroom, filled with steam, to perch by the sink and watch her slim curves move behind the wet glass. He smiled to himself as he heard her… Blair Waldorf sang in the shower. Off key. He watched her meticulously wash and condition her hair, before exfoliating every inch of her skin. He looked forward to her stepping out and getting to watch her apply lotion to her freshly buffed skin. If he was lucky she'd let him help her.

She had just turned off the water and she opened the large stall door, daintily lifting a towel from a hook and wrapping it around herself. She knew he was looking. She gave him a peek before securing it tightly. He loved it when she played with him. He loved to see her play.

She padded over to him and stood between his open knees. Her wet towel dampened the silk of his pants. She pressed a towel against her hair and looked over his shoulder into the mirror, for a moment pretending she didn't notice his stare, and pretending not to love it.

"Just what do you think you're looking at?" She husked as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

She was never boring. She never bored him. There was no one else on this earth he could say that about.

"You. Always." Chuck smiled.

Chuck Bass loved to watch and he loved Blair Waldorf even more.

TahDAH! Like I said, just a short little bit. To all my IToldYou readers… I have not forgotten it. I just need more time with it than I do with a one shot. I'm moving next week and hope things will… settle. Not likely, but I'll try to get a new chapter up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! This has been buzzing in my head for a little while. It starts at the end of season two after the ILYs… remember how clean their relationship used to be? When the worst thing he'd done was not show up in Tuscany? Ah, the easier days of being a Chair fan. I think this little story is easy to follow, but let me know if you have questions. Here we go…

"Come here…"

"I can't…" She husked into the phone.

"Then I'll come to you…"

"Not happening…"

"It could… if you let me."

"Sorry…"

They had spent nearly every second of the past three weeks together, ever since he'd finally told her that he loved her, and it had been amazing. Then the other day he'd had a meeting to attend in the evening, but he'd called her straight after to meet him back at his new suite at the Palace… only to discover that she'd left the city. She'd told him she'd gotten a tip that a high-ranking professor from NYU was attending a garden party in the Hamptons over the weekend, and she simply had to attend and gain an introduction. Chuck instantly told her he'd join her within the next few hours, only to have her shoot him down with the insistence she wanted to make this first impression herself. She'd also reminded him that he had a full schedule this week and could now devote all his time to business without her as a distraction. He reminded her how much he loved her distractions and then he'd tried to lure her into phones sex… but was shot down on all counts. Chuck had grumbled that that would mean he wouldn't see her for nearly a week, but he'd reluctantly agreed.

What she didn't know was that he was already in his limo, barreling towards her mother's country home. If she wanted to go to the party by herself that was fine, but it didn't mean they couldn't be together until then. He cleared his schedule and brought his laptop with him so he could work from there, and then he'd had a bag packed.

It was well into the night when he arrived, and without and elevator and a doorman to bribe, Chuck was forced to ring the doorbell once he arrived, and was unsurprised to have it answered by Dorota. Walking passed her and leaving Dorota to deal with the driver bringing his bag in, Chuck headed up to Blair's room.

He knew where her room was but it was even easier to find because it was the only door open in the darkened hallway, and light streamed out providing him a beacon. He moved quietly into the doorway and watched her for a moment unnoticed. Everything in the room was in shades of white. In the daylight, when the room was filled with sunshine, the placed was set off like a movie set. It was country chic and yet it was still Blair Waldorf, right down to a framed picture of Audrey on the wall. Now, at night, the girl in question lay curled amongst the pillows and sheets like Snow White in her beauty… Except Snow White had a grimace on her face and scowled further as her fingers stabbed her phone.

"Where are you? I'm calling to say goodnight." She huffed into the phone as Chuck's cell went to voicemail. She lifted a glass from her bedside table and drew angrily from the straw.

"Goodnight." He smiled from the door.

Blair nearly spewed chocolate milk all over her Egyptian Cotton sheet.

"Chuck!"

She was not happy to see him. It was also clear from the look in her eye that there was more to her not wanting him there.

While Blair could still surprise him, he knew more about her than he did any other human being on the planet. As he pondered what current bee could be all up in her bonnet, his mind traced back through their history to search for clues. Two things came to mind and adding them together gave him the answer. The first…

It was late fall and an eleven year old Chuck Bass was making out with seventh grader who's father worked for his. He was just about to go for second base when his phone went off. If it had been anyone other than his father he would have ignored it.

"Father." Chuck answered without giving a hint away that a girl was currently leaving sucking kisses down his neck.

"Charles." Bart greeted briskly. "The school called—"

"I went." Chuck jumped in defensively.

"Good to know." Bart replied, and Chuck could almost feel his father's eyes roll. "Hopefully you also managed to learn something… but that's not why they, or I called. It seems Blair Waldorf was sick from school yesterday and today and since you two are paired to sit with each other in class they thought it would be fitting for you to go to her home and catch her up so she's prepared to return tomorrow.

Chuck groaned. It wasn't that he had anything against Blair, she was one of his oldest and only real friends as well as just recently becoming his best friend's girlfriend, but it was just that he had other things to do… like the girl who's name he couldn't remember who was climbing into his lap.

"Charles."

Chuck knew that tone. "Yes, Father. I'll go over straight away."

Chuck hung up the phone and sighed as he looked at… whatever her name was. "Sorry, this will have to wait."

He was at the Waldorf penthouse within the hour. Walking into the large foyer he was greeted by Blair's right hand, Dorota. While all the other children were shedding their keepers, Blair seemed to hold onto hers with a vice grip. He remembered the first time Blair had introduced her to him when they were four as "My Dorota", and it didn't seem like that was going to change anytime soon.

"Mr. Chuck, what are you doing here? Is not good time."

"The school, by way of my father's decree, has sent me here. I'm here to catch her up. Where is the fawning beauty?"

"Upstairs in room…" Dorota looked uncertain. "I'll go tell her that you are here."

Chuck sauntered into the living room to wait and helped himself to the bar before sprawling across the chaise. After waiting for what seem like hours and yet was probably only about five minutes, Chuck headed upstairs.

He was only half way down the hall to her room when he heard her voice… or should he say screech.

"It's not fair! Serena's is ten feet taller than me… waxes… and the boobs! What do I get? Cramps and a gory mess that looks like I've made it to the last scene of a teenage horror film!"

"Is wonderful thing, Ms. Blair. Is sign you are becoming a woman."

What sounded to be a book hitting a wall with great force seemed to be her answer to that.

"I'm twelve! It's not fair! None of the other girls at school have their periods! Why me? Why this? Why not breasts!"

"Everything come in time… you want more chocolate milk before you see Mr. Chuck?"

"Yes!" Blair snapped petulantly. "No! What? Chuck's here?"

"He's downstairs… something about school.?"

"The only thing Chuck Bass knows about school is how to get in trouble. Tell him to go away! I'd rather fail than learn anything that he'd be qualified to teach me!"

Chuck took off and never looked back.

The second thing that came to mind was a day during their first go around, when they were secretly seeing each other, and he'd shown up in his limo in front of the Met steps to lure her into his limo. He knew she was alone with Serena on their sacred ground. It had been all over school that she was on the warpath, and he'd heard how even the minions had run to hide. So now she sat, and he watched her for a moment as she half listened to Serena and sipped from a carton of chocolate milk, and even though he knew she saw his car, she didn't move. She just sipped and scowled.

He'd finally rolled down the window and made a rather crude gesture that indicated how he wanted them to spend the afternoon. Blair sat up straight in shock, but Chuck smiled happily as she stood, fixed her skirt, gathered her things and walked down to the limo. As she got to the limo he smiled again, and she smiled back… he should have guessed by the tight mocking smile that this was not going well.

It still shocked him when her dainty hand lifted, turned and wafted over his limo… spilling chocolate milk over the hood, running down the windows, and even slipping in and splattering over the leather seats.

"MY LIMO!" Chuck howled, truly insulted.

"Now I need another drink." She bit out and walked away without another glace.

Serena approached and laughed outright at Chuck scowling after Blair.

"Sorry, Chuck. You're gonna wanna give it another few days before she wants to… gesture with you again."

"What?"

"Her attitude usually improves after the second day… But as for the rest… you're gonna have to go elsewhere till Thursday."

"Elsewhere?"

Serena looked at him like he was an idiot. "She's not going to want to have sex with you till then. Call another girl."

Chuck was still looking confused as he tried to figure out what had just happened with Blair. He was so confused that he let slip a detail he wished he'd kept to himself. "I don't want another girl. I just want Blair."

It was then that they were both struck. Chuck realized why Blair was out of commission, and Serena realized that what was happening with Blair meant something to Chuck. They both got really uncomfortable knowing they now knew things they might wish they didn't.

"Bye, Serena."

"Bye, Chuck."

Chuck was brought back to the present by his screeching girlfriend and her angry words.

"One thing! I ask you to do ONE thing, Charles Bartholomew Bass, and you can't do it!" She shouted and slammed her half empty glass down on the bedside table.

"You have your period." Chuck breathed, finally understanding.

Her eyes narrowed. "I am not discussing this with you. Please leave."

He looked at her haughty body language and her perfect little nose up in the air, and he almost laughed. Instead he walked into her room and started stripping off his suit.

"What are you doing?" She said incredulously.

Down to his boxers and undershirt, he lifted the sheets and crawled into bed with her.

"Don't even think about it!" She threatened and scooted away from him, nearly falling off the bed till he grabbed her about the waist and pulled her into his embrace.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"What?"

Chuck had already shut his eyes. "You're right. Turn the light off and then go to sleep."

"Chuck."

"Waldorf, I want to be near you. I get that you're closed for business for the next few days, but that doesn't mean you have to run and hide… I'd miss you. I did miss you."

"Chuck…" She said melting.

"We'll go to a movie… we'll hold hands… and then when you're ready… I'll tie you to my bed for a week."

"You say the sweetest things…"

He smiled into her hair. "Question… was there even a contact to make?"

"Like I'm about to go out of my way to charm an NYU professor." She said mockingly.

"You're such a liar." He teased.

"Right back at you, Bass."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

TahDAH! Okay there it is. A little one-shot. Now for a little business. GG is back tomorrow, and there is a movement. Do you Tweet? If you do #savechuckandblair is trying to trend tomorrow. Tweet out messages and get Chair fans heard. TEAM DARK KNIGHT!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! I feel like we were given such a brief happy Chair window. A little season three goodness. Now… what to say, what to say? Umm… Okay so this puppy is right about during that teeny tiny time when both Chuck and Blair, and Nate and Serena were together and everyone was pretty happy. It's set before Jack, and while I may reference Elizabeth, she's not going to be a huge mood factor. It's an easy morning at the Empire. Here we go…

"Can I wake them?" Serena asked as she perched on the balls of her feet at the edge of the couch.

"No."

"Well, I can just knock…"

"No." Nate shook his head at his girlfriend. "The curtains are still drawn. When they actually remember to close them it's taken as a general rule that they don't like to be disturbed."

Serena frowned. They were two couples now. Her best friend was dating his best friend. She wanted them all to have breakfast together. They hadn't had a NJBC sleepover since they were nine. They had been going fine till the night Blair woke up to find Chuck, at the end of the bed she was sharing with Serena, lifting the blanket and shining a flashlight up underneath at her. Sometimes it still mad Serena feel like an idiot for not seeing Blair and Chuck coming all along. She frowned at the choice of words that had gone through her head, shivered, and then frowned over at the draped glass wall that hid her friend away in the Dark Knight's cave.

"What if Chuck's got her tied up in there?"

"Judging by the ligature marks on his wrists, it's Blair's turn to do the tying this week." Nate commented as he surfed channels looking for anything that was a sport.

"Eww. You know too much."

"Like I said, drawing the curtains is not their strong suit." He chuckled.

"If I had a place I'd say we should stay there more."

"You have a place. Your place is her place."

"We really should consider ending our freeloading ways…"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors who has to ask their mother to buy one of us an apartment?"

"Forget it. Blair's place comes with Dorota. I'm never leaving." She threw her hands up.

Nate laughed and launched himself at his girlfriend, tickling her sides and causing her to emit loud echoing giggles.

"Nate! Stop!"

The tickle attack was broken up by the opening of the double doors to Chuck's bedroom. With his hands resting on the knobs, Chuck stood in a black silk robe and scowled at them, clearly put out from having been awoken at the, as far as he was concerned, ungodly hour of 9am on a Sunday.

"Children, please." Raising an eyebrow at a panting and hiccupping Serena, Chuck addressed Nate. "If she pees on the couch call Magda in housekeeping. It's her specialty."

"Why do you have someone on staff who specializes in removing pee?"

Nate looked at her innocently as he explained. "Sometimes children are guests at the Empire."

Chuck smirked. "Sure. That's it."

At a sound from behind him, Chuck glanced back and then quickly stepped into the main suite and shut the bedroom doors behind him. Serena perked up and shoved Nate off of her to hop up on her knees and bounce in a mass of blonde giddiness as she asked. "Is Blair up?"

"No." Chuck bit out a fraction too quickly.

"You're lying." Then she broke into a huge smile as she stole his line. "Your eyes are doing that thing where they don't match your mouth."

Chuck scowled. "She needs at least eight hours or she gets cranky. Leave her alone."

Serena looked at him with big confused eyes. "She texted me she was going to bed at eight last night. That's like eighteen hours…"

"Close enough." Nate mused with a shrug. Math was hard.

Chuck's eye roll was followed by a leer. "I apologize. I should have been more succinct… she needs at least eight hours of sleep a night… She's only had three so far…"

"Chuck!" Serena huffed as she fell back against the couch.

Her brother ignored her and sauntered towards the kitchen in search of coffee. He had only had three hours of sleep himself as well… a euphoric smile hinted as his soft lips at he played back the events of the night before. His distraction is what had him missing Serena's signs, the ones that would have told him of what she was doing. Instead, he could only turn and watch as she jumped off the couch, mad a run for his room, and locked herself in with Blair. Fuck, Chuck thought for a moment, but then he moved on for coffee. He was exhausted. She really had put him through his paces last night.

With the doors shut the room was almost completely dark. Luckily Serena knew both the layout and of Blair's insistence in sleeping on the right side. Serena half ran and bounded onto the bed, launching herself on the body that had been asleep mere seconds ago. In a mass of limbs and hair, Serena half sprawled on top of Blair and giggled into her ear.

"Blair…" Serena giggled into Blair's ear.

Blair clenched her un-masked eyes shut and tired to ignore the blonde annoying girl who was crushing her into the bed. Serena would not be ignored.

"Wake up!"

Blair grunted as she tried to shove the giant off of her. "NO!"

More kicking and hitting went on until Blair managed to shove her best friend right off of the bed.

"OWWWW!" Serena complained as she rubbed her butt.

"Serves you right." Blair grumbled as she tossed her body onto her other side and away from Serena.

Serena kneeled by the side of the bed. "Blllllaaaaiiirrrr!" She called as she poked her in the back. "Play with me!"

"Get Nate to play with you. That's what boyfriends are for."

"Yeah, but that always leads to sex. With you if often leads to shopping… and I could use some shoes." Serena teased.

Blair bit down on her smile and put on a stern voice. "Too bad."

Serena smiled sensing she was wearing her friend down. "I ordered breakfast… All of your favourites…"

"Yogurt and fruit." Blair scoffed.

"No, your real favourites. Crepes with bananas and real whip cream… Croissants…"

"Ugh." Blair snapped sitting up and shoving her extremely tousled hair out of her face. "But I need five minutes."

Twenty minutes later they were all seated around the round breakfast table. Nate and Serena's chairs were next to each other, but Serena notices that after Chuck held Blair's out for her, he moved his even closer before sitting in it. They were seated so closely that their shoulders touched when they leaned back in their seats. Neither looked at each other. Chuck held the newspaper in one hand and Serena only saw the other when he needed to turn a page. Blair also showed used of only one hand as she sipped her tea, leading Serena to come to the correct conclusion that they were holding hands. Serena smiled to herself. It seemed like Blair and Chuck had waited their whole lives to be able to touch each other and since they started dating they gave into every craving. From holding hands in restaurants, to his hand on the small of her back as they walked down the street, to the way Blair's leg would tuck against his in the limo. They were like kittens… sometimes over sexed kittens Serena smiled to herself, but kittens nonetheless.

"What are you smiling about? You look like you're a mental patient who's missed a pill." Blair commented as she frowned at Serena.

"Nothing." Serena shrugged, but smiled again. "Do you two ever let go?"

"She can't help herself… It's my natural charm." Chuck smirked as he continued to read the Canadian Dairy quota.

"Not so natural." Blair said dryly as she sipped her tea. "I've lost track of the times I've woken up to him shoving my hand down his pants."

"Maybe I'd stop… If it didn't work every time…" He turned another page.

"Pervert." She said as she scooped a spoonful of raspberries onto the side of her plate.

"Cocotte." He countered as he took a Croissant off his plate and placed it on hers.

She put it back. He put it back. She slapped his hand. He caught hers, holding it in one of his as he added a scoop of whip creams to her berries with his other. She scowled at him, but he smiled at her, kissed her fingers before laying them back on his knee and went back to reading the paper.

"It's always so nice dinning with you two." Serena commented drolly. "And B, maybe it wouldn't be so easy for him to get you to accost him in your sleep if you two didn't sleep like conjoined twins…"

"I get cold." Blair pouted as she gave her excuse and ate a spoon full of berries and cream and shut her eyes for a moment in delight of it.

"They have these things called blankets…" Nate laughed as he shoved a bite of crepe into his mouth.

"Shut up." Blair ignored the blondes and enjoyed the way Chuck's hand wordlessly tightened on hers.

As the fairer couple finished breakfast Serena looked to Blair to ask, "Meet up later for shopping?"

Blair raised a brow as the others were already rising. "Text me." Blair barely finished before Serena pulled Nate into the elevator.

Blair cringed. "You know they're going to my mother's to have sex in my bed. I have to remember to tell Dorota to change the sheets."

Now that they were alone, Chuck put down the paper and turned to her. Even though he had hardly looked at her over breakfast she was always the centre of his attention.

"You know…" He whispered smoothly. "Turnabout is fair play…"

"What are you suggesting?" She looked at him speculatively, but already smiling seductively.

"You look tired." He told her, already pulling her into his arms.

"I do feel rather peaked…" She couldn't help but let out a peal of laughter as he hoisted her into his arms and started walking… right towards Nate's room.

TahDAH! Okay so that was just a little bit of season three fluffy goodness. I am babysitting tonight. They're actually hilarious, but too smart for their own good. I SWEAR I get the five year old to sleep, but hours later when her parents come home… she comes skipping down the stairs. Damn that makes me look incompetent… and yet they keep asking me to sit… Maybe because I do it for free?

Oh, and I added the Nate's bed thing in because... I just always thought it was weird that Nate and Serena were regularly having sex in Blair's bed... and on Eleanor's couch. THAT still kills me. I would never in my LIFE dream of having sex on my best friend's mom's couch. I would DIE!

I'm in a sharing mood. I have cramps. Bet you all wish I wasn't in a sharing mood right about now, don't ya? I also need my top lip threaded. I need to stop telling you things! I'm going to stop typing right now… NOW!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! Okay so I originally wrote this as part of an I Told You chapter, but when I finished writing it... it didn't flow with what I was going for with that piece. So the question became... what the heck do I do with it after I cut it out of the story from whence it came? I didn't think it deserved its own one shot, especially since it seemed weird to do a one shot from a fic, so I decided to play with it a bit and post it here. Usually this is reserved for moments I'd wished we'd seen in the show... so it KIND of fits? And yeah, I used the question mark after I said that because I could be way off the mark. I tried to clean it up a bit? Anyhoo, you can read it as if it was a lost moment, or you could imagine the boys upstairs or at school. What will be weird I just realized... is that I designed it so maybe you'd think she was talking about one of the boys... never mind! I'm sure it will be fine! Maybe? Here we go...

Blair had just stepped off the last stair, and onto her foyer floor, when she heard it again and flinched.

"Who the hell gave him that bell?" She bit out as dumped a tray of empty plates and glasses on the table to leave for a maid to gather and deal with later.

Serena lay on the chaise in the living room, flipping through a magazine, and glanced over at her tired looking friend. Her feet were resting on Nate's lap as he played Angry Birds on his phone. They looked Blonde and healthy and it made Blair want to kill them.

"Dorota." Serena smiled. "And I believe she was laughing when she did it."

Blair scowled. "He's such a baby when he's sick."

"You made him that way..." Serena pointed out. She'd warned her not to coddle him, but the first time he was ill she'd fussed and nursed and now he expected no less.

It was right about then that Nate looked up at her smirking because this was too go to miss. "So, Chuck is sick?"

"Yes..." She knew what was coming.

"Suck's to be you."

"On days like this, yes, it really really does." Blair pinched the bridge of her nose. And it was true that she had brought this whole thing down on herself. Had she known then what she knew now...

Blair had made a horrible, un-retractable mistake early in their relationship. They had been newly dating, in love, but only freshly and regularly saying it to each other aloud now, when... Chuck Bass had gotten the flu. Blair Waldorf's greatest tactic mistake had been in... lovingly nursing him back to health with her own two Florence Nightingale-esk hands.

It had started when she'd gotten a text canceling plans. After several ignored calls and probing texts, she'd shown up at his door. He'd told her to go away, but he'd sounded strange. She'd never had a thought that he was cheating, but still she had no idea what would greet her when she used her keycard and opened the door.

He was disgusting. And this was saying something given the states she'd seen him in over the years.

His hair greasy and unkempt. His face was grey. His eyes puffy. She could see he was trembling in his thin silk robe as he tried to pour himself a scotch. He sneezed and dropped his drink.

"You're sick." She stated the obvious.

"I am not." Chuck Bass was stuffy.

For a moment she was sad as a realization hit her. Chuck had never had anyone to take care him when he was sick. He'd tried to keep her away because he was used to being on his own. He wasn't on his own anymore. She smiled at him, and got out her phone. When she was done, she looked at him. In five minutes she'd nagged him into a hot shower, alone, much to his greater disgruntlement. He had to admit he felt better when he was clean, but as he slipped back into his robe he started shaking again. He stumbled out of the bathroom to find her picking up the tissues he'd left scattered around the bedroom.

"You're wearing gloves?" He asked incredulously as he took in the purple Dr. Oz specials. "You've had my-"

"CHUCK!"

"-in your mouth... and yet you're wearing gloves now?"

She cleared her throat and ignored the slight flush that crept over her cheeks. "Yes, while I admit I should have been equally concerned about infection... I had other things on my mind at that moment-"

"Moments." Chuck corrected and would have smirked, but his nose started running.

"I'm quite level headed in this instance." She continued as she handed him a clean tissue.

He was in his bathrobe and she could see the shivering under the silk. She grabbed the clothing she'd laid out on the bed and held it out to him. "Put these on."

He looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "They're... flannel."

"They're warm. On. Now." She commanded like a drill sergeant. He took the clothing, pulled off his damp robe and tugged on the never before warn flannel. His shaky fingers started to fumble for the buttons, but she shook her head.

"Lay down on the bed."

He saw that his purple silk sheets were a thing of the past, and his bed was now white... and cotton. He had just relaxed into the bedding and was deciding what to make of it when she violated him. So maybe it was just a think layer of vapo rub massaged onto his chest, he still hadn't been ready for it, but it was over before he could stop her. His foggy mind was just forming the complaint by the time she was aptly doing up the buttons and pulling the warm blankets over his sick frame.

"There. All done." She chirped as she wiped her hands on a cloth. Then she'd forced aspirin down him with orange juice.

His eyes were closing, but his hand locked on her wrist when she moved to stand. She didn't say anything because she knew what he needed and crawled into bed with him, curling herself to his back. She rubbed his back till he fell asleep. She'd been mothered by the best. Her Dorota. She'd taken care of him because she was his family.

Later when Chuck had mentioned how he'd had the best care money couldn't by Nate had been shocked. Blair hadn't made eye contact with either boy when it came out Blair hated sick people and generally stayed away from them till they didn't leak or seep. Nate said she'd sent flowers twice, but that was about it.

She hadn't regretted it at the time... but then he had expected her to care for him every time he was sick... and he got wimpier and wimpier which each illness. She'd tried hiring nurses. She'd tried tough love. It never worked. When he was sick, Chuck was her giant, annoying baby.

The bell upstairs had stopped now, and Blair breathed a sigh of relief hoping that he'd finally fallen asleep or caved to the ridiculous amount of medicine she'd slipped into his soup. Then Serena's phone chimed. She read it and laughed at Blair.

"He says he's dying and wants to know if you care?"

"I don't." Blair huffed.

Serena texted and laughed at the response. "He said he hasn't updated his will. Everything goes to me and Eric if he dies. That includes the photos and videos he keeps in the safe you don't know about. And... ew. Please, don't let him die."

Serena and Nate both laughed at that one. Blair scowled and started to stomp up the stairs. "Oh, and S?"

"Yeah?"

"Text him '28883735437'."

"What's that?" Nate asked confused.

"The code to the safe he doesn't think I know about." Blair said snidely.

She stomped back up the stairs wondering if the police would believe it he had died of the flu rather than her putting a pillow over his face. He'd been ensconced in her bedroom, and the room was dark because he said his eyes were too sensitive and he needed the curtains drawn. The only sound in the room was the hum of the humidifier.

"Blair-bear..." Came a weak rasp from her now diseased bed.

She cringed. He also only used that name when he was sick. She now wouldn't be able to call her father for a week. She looked at him and he held the tub of vapo rub under his chin, waiting for her. She wanted to be sick. She'd rubbed a great many things on that chest and enjoyed every minute of it... except in times like these. She'd grown to hate the way the rub soaked and slimed his chest hair. The more she hated it, the more it because the thing he most loved her to do when he was ill. Okay, the second thing he loved most when he was sick. After she'd slicked him and tucked him in, he held open the covers for her. She sighed as if royally put upon and climbed in. He curled on his side, and she wrapped herself around his back, her arm draped over him and rubbing soothing circles on his flannel clad tummy.

"I love you." He croaked as he started to drift off, content now that she was there... and he had a fresh coating or rub.

"Shut up." She told her big baby.

TahDAH! So that was it. I tweaked it a little... and I kind of see it in that period where the NJBC were all dating.

I also want to just take a minute to apologize to the ITY readers. I'll do a longer one for my next ITY chapter, but for now I'll just say that I'm sorry for all the posting confusion of the last chapter. SO SORRY!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! This is a little Christmas present for a little someone who was wanting to read a happy Drunk Chuck story. Not a moody dark Drunk Chuck story. Happy Drunk Chuck. And I also didn't want Primitive Parade to die. See! I care! This is a little bit of a companion piece to the happy Drunk Blair piece I wrote earlier in this series. A little edit here... I wrote this piece and came back to write this... I'm not hearing Chuck. I tend to be rather proud of my sticking to the show's characterizations, but I might be off the mark on this one. I think I'm just starved of CB and it's throwing me off my game. Here we go...

Chuck Bass' glazed eyes still managed to twinkle at her as he smiled goofily in the club. They were visiting her father and Ramon in France and had after several days of bonding and spoiling that Blair soaked up like a sponge, Blair and Chuck had headed out for a night on their own. Their first stop had been an intimate dinner at a tiny, exclusive restaurant in the village near her father's villa. They'd been dating for a couple of months and the two of them were living in a happy "I love you/I love you more" bubble. In the dimness of the restaurant the candle light had been flicker ing across their faces and Blair had been giddy as Chuck had not only held her hand on the table, but played with her fingers as well, as if he couldn't not touch her even though they were seated across from each other at the table. It had also led her to do things with her foot under the cloaked table that had made Chuck's breath laboured and his eyes cross. His knee had slammed into the table and he'd been swallowing rapidly and sweating profusely when the waiter arrived with dessert, while Blair had just taken a sip of her wine innocently and shrugged slightly at the waiter before frowning him away when he grinned at her knowingly.

They'd closed the restaurant down and nearly skipped out of the place, happy on love and several glasses of wine.

"Home?" Chuck had smiled at her, thinking of the quiet secret sex they could have in her bed in her father's home. His eyes clung to her face. Her hair blew around her face, her dark eyes sparkled with happiness, and her cheeks were flushed from wine and love. She was so beautiful. She was his.

She shook her head, laughing. "No! Take me dancing!"

"You know I love it when you dance..." His eyes slid up and down her body.

Her voice dropped and she looked at him coyly. "If you play your cards right... maybe I'll dance _for_ you..."

They had their driver take them to the best club in the area. They started off... normal for them. A booth for just the two of them. Song after song on the dance floor. A trip to a private back room where Blair danced for him and only him. He drank. She drank. He bought three rounds for the house. He pretended to flirt with a blonde and Blair staged her hissy fit, going so far as to throw a drink on the girl's fake channel and send her crying from the club, before Blair dragged him back to their private back room to 'punish' him away from the desperately curious and jealous eyes of many of the other club goers. She switched to spritzers. He drank some more.

Then... it got weird.

Her boyfriend was completely and utterly wasted. This was not the first time or even the millionth time she'd seen Chuck Bass drunk, in fact, she'd seen him way drunker than this, like when she and Nate had had to put his shoes on the right feet and coax him to walk to his father's funeral. Even before his father had died, his drinking had had an edge to it. He'd done it to kill the pain, or used it as a cloak for his act. Dark, depressed, moody Drunk Chuck, Blair knew very well, and knew exactly how to deal with. She was even familiar with Amused Drunk Chuck, as well as Smarmy Drunk Chuck.

Happy Drunk Chuck, who was out with her tonight... was a whole new experience. He was... giddy. Light. Blair stopped drinking because she was so in awe of this version of him she felt like she should be taking notes.

Her eyes got wider and wider as the night went on, but she couldn't help but laugh with him... and upon occasion, laugh at him. Because what else was clear, to her and everyone else at the club... was that he was in love with her. They all knew this because he declared it to anyone who would listen. He wrote it in permanent marker across the forehead of one of their many new 'friends' who had passed out in their booth. He yelled it to the club over the PA system, in a British accent so perfect it made her want to question his citizenship, as he spun love songs in the DJ booth he'd taken over.

It was well past 3am when she finally coaxed him to leave the club, and that was only with the promise of sex... which might go unfulfilled judging by his level of intoxication.

She was wrong. He got to third base before the limo had gotten them back to her father's villa. It wasn't his best work, but even that was better than anything she'd experienced with any other guy.

It took less coaxing to get Chuck out of the car, but greater effort. He could barely stand. So after the driver had helped her get him out, it was on her to get him across the inner courtyard, in the front door and then down the hall to her room... all without waking up her father or Ramon.

His arm was slung over her shoulders, and his other hand... was groping for whatever part of her he could reach, causing her to slap his hand away while she tried to keep them both moving forward. She was used to his weight, but not in this capacity and she struggled to keep them both upright.

"Blair..." He slurred into her ear.

"What, Chuck?" She grunted as she made it to the front door. She propped him up against the wall as she opened the door.

He said nothing, but watched her with half closed eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

She raise a brow at him. "What?"

"What?" He asked confused.

She sighed, ready to be done with his drunk, cute little ass for the night.

"You started this merry-go-round. You said my name."

"I did?"

"You did?"

"Why?"

"That's what I'd like to know... but now that I think about it, I'm an idiot for even engaging in this conversation. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Bed."

He smiled. reached for her... and nearly fell on his face.

"Chuck!" She hissed.

She struggled to gather him up again, and somehow got him into the house. On their way through the main room, he stopped dead where he was, turned to her and grabbed her face in his hands.

His normally sure touch grasped slightly harder than usual, smushing her cheeks and lips.

"Chuck?" She sighed again, but it was muffled given the state of his hands on her face.

"I remembered."

"Bully for you." She tried to pull her face away, but Chuck held tightly.

"Blair." He said earnestly. "I remembered."

She looked at him and her eyes narrowed. "Fine. What did you remember, Chuck?"

He smiled. "I love you."

She couldn't help but smile back at his sincerity. "I love you to."

That seemed to make him extremely happy and he whooped aloud... and tackled her to the ground.

"CHUCK!" Blair cried as she was pinned to the stone floors and shrieked as he started tickling her .

Chuck was laughing. Her Chuck was laughing. Because her Chuck was happy. She wanted to be angry at him... but she laughed too. She was happy. He made her happy.

Then she heard a throat clear. She froze and craned her neck around and looked up at her father and Ramon, clad in their robes, and looking down at the young couple on the ground.

She shoved Chuck off of her and struggled to her feet. The two men had clearly been woken from sleep. Her father looked baffled. Ramon looked amused. Blair looked mortified. And Chuck was grasping her ankle and rubbing his fingers up her calf. She tried to step on his hand.

"Daddy. Ramon." She greeted cordially.

"Blair." Her father sighed.

It was late, she was tired, and so she let go of the pretense. "Can you just help me get him into bed?"

The two men each grabbed one of the prone boy's arms and got him to his feet. They half carried/half dragged him to Blair's room and got him into bed.

"Thank you. I can take it from here."

"Goodnight, Blair-bear." Harold started, but was cutoff.

Chuck, having realized where he was and that they were going to leave, he rallied. Unfortunately he yelled into the quiet house.

"Mr. Waldorf!"

Harold paused and looked at the drunk boy. "Yes, Charles?"

In his most serious voice Chuck pushed himself up to sitting so he could look at Mr. Waldorf. "Sir, I just wanted to say... that I love your daughter very deeply."

She, her father, and Ramon shared a smile over the sweet sentiment of the drunkard on her bed. Then he spoke again.

"I will be forever grateful that you were able to put aside your homosexuality nine months before she was born, so that she is here today."

Blair groaned, but the two men just chuckled as they headed out of the room. "Your welcome, Charles."

Blair and Chuck were at last alone in her room, but having made his declaration he seemed to have passed out.

"Wonderful." Blair commented dryly as she grabbed a pair of silk pajamas and headed to her en suite. She washed her face and moisturized before brushing her teeth, changing and heading back into the bedroom.

Resigned she walked over to her bed and struggled with his shoes, making sure to pull his socks off to because she knew he liked his toes to breathe. She managed to get his belt off and when he snorted partially awake, she nagged and berated him into helping her get him down to his boxers and undershirt. She pulled the sheet and light blanket over him and he murmured a thank you and flopped onto his stomach. After that she'd thought he'd fall back to sleep but he seemed to have been waiting for her.

As soon as she climbed into bed he nudged and out right pushed her into the position he wanted, on her back, their legs intertwined, and his arms around her. His head was also on her chest, but where the slight disagreement came in was that Chuck kept pulling her pajama top open and Blair kept trying to pull it closed. After several minutes, she gave up with a huge roll of her eyes and Chuck sighed in satisfaction as he rubbed his cheek against the bare skin of her chest, leaving sucking drunken, going no where kisses on her skin every now and then.

She relaxed into the bed and felt Chuck melt into sleep against her. She stroked her fingers through his hair, which seemed to speed up the process as well as being something she enjoyed as well. She looked down at him and their bodies so close together in the bed and she smiled to herself.

She felt his drool hit her skin and flinched. He fussed on her for a second before giving a sucking inhalation and murmuring. "I love you, Blair."

She smiled as he rubbed his face into her soft skin. "Lucky me."

TahDAH! Oh, the magic of Gloria. When I only had Mallory, as a desktop she stayed on my desk. Landlocked. Now here we are, on the move. Gloria and I are sitting in the Vancouver Airport at my gate, and I am typing away! My reason for travel? I've been away from home too long. Home for me is my Mom, my best friend, her wife, their son and most specially their daughter. My Stellar. I wish I could tell you more about her, but nothing I could say could aptly capture her awesomeness. Please just trust me when I say... that Stellar is one of the great gifts and loves of my life. I can't wait to hug her again!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! So I was working on a Busted chapter but after last night... I thought many of us needed something... special. I hope some of you CBs are still out there. What is also heartbreaking to me is that I feel really alone in my continued love of Blair, Chuck and CB as a couple. I try to go on boards and just the level of negativity... the really harsh character assignations... I feel like... they've made Blair's actions hurt the fandom even more than they've made her hurt Chuck. I also think it's a testament to the couple that people feel that strongly. But once again, I'm feeling pretty alone right now. Sometimes being an optimist can really suck hard. So, yes, for anyone out there who is still with me, or who wishes they were and could/will be again, and who loves Chuck and Blair and just wants them to be together (wink especially at Jane), I wrote this Valentine's love letter to our couple. Here we go...

Chuck sat at his desk and he would be sweating if he ever let anyone see him sweat. It was Valentine's Day and they'd spent the whole afternoon making cards for their parents. He watched all the other seven year olds work diligently on their cards, some having to make four or five depending on the amount of parents and step-parents they had. Of all of them no one had the focus of Blair Waldorf. Her desk was one row in front and one to the left of his, and he could clearly see her concentrating on her card. Her construction paper was white and she stuck a red doily in the shape of a heart on it. She used pink crayons to draw hearts all over it and then a sparkly glue pen to trace the outside of each heart. It was perfect. It was her's so of course it was.

Chuck looked down at his own desk and knew that he hadn't gotten past selecting paper, crayons and a few other decorations. He sat there, still as a statue until the teacher knelt down next to him. "Charles, you should get going. You don't want to disappoint your mom."

His eyes narrowed on her. "You must be new." He said cooly. "My Mother's dead..."

"Oh..." The teacher was caught off guard but tried to push past it. While she would have tried to console any other child, this was Chuck Bass and rarely inspired protective instincts in anyone. At seven he already seemed to have eyes that saw too much. "Then just work extra hard on the card for you Father."

She'd already walked away when he said, "He's in Perth till March..."

Chuck hadn't thought anyone had heard him, and he tilted his head down to look at the blank piece of folded red construction paper in front of him. He had zero inspiration... because he knew he had no one to give it to and he didn't think anyone cared that that was the case. As he gnawed on his lower lip he didn't see the dark eyes that peeked over her shoulder at him.

As the bell rang and school ended, he still had a blank sheet in front of him, and he shoved it in his desk as all the other children started showing off their work to each other and yammering about how much their parents would love it... and how much other's work sucked harder than Staten Island.

He'd put on his coat, pulled his backpack over one shoulder and left the school, heading for his au pair who waited just outside the gates. He was halfway across the courtyard when he heard his name called.

"Chuck!"

He turned and was surprised to see Blair skipping down the steps. For some reason he couldn't help but be fascinated by the way her dark curls bounced across her shoulders with every step.

"Blair?" He asked confused. "Are you looking for Nate?"

"No." She shook her head as she stopped directly in front of him. "He's going to his grandmother's for tea."

"Oh..." He didn't know what to say.

It seemed like she didn't know either, but suddenly she shoved something into his hands and he had no choice but to take it or have it fall into the slush that melted around the soles of their boots.

"Here." She said quickly and took her hands back without the item in her hands.

Chuck looked down and in his chilled palms was the Valentine she'd worked so hard on. In shock his widened eyes looked up at her. "What's this?"

"It's a Valentine. Duh." She tried to make light of it but he could see the care in her eyes.

"I don't know... what to say..." He said about one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for him.

"You say, 'Happy Valentine's Day'." She chirped at him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Happy Valentine's Day, Blair."

She smiled at him and did something that he found to be even more unexpected for the little girl with the cold reputation. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Chuck."

With that she was gone. Standing alone he carefully opened the card, expecting to see her parents names scratched out, but no. In her perfect, practiced printing he read, "Dear Chuck, Have a happy Valentine's Day. Your Friend, Blair Waldorf."

Quickly heading back in his original direction he strode towards Effie, his current au pair, and ordered her. "Let's go. I have a stop to make."

The next morning Blair was walking to school next to Dorota, early as usual, and she was surprised to see Chuck standing nervously by the wall just to the side of the large gate.

Before she could say anything it was his turn to shove something into her hands. He took off, as fast as she'd ever seen him move, before she could respond. Blair looked up, bewildered at her Dorota, who merely raised a brow with a smile, having already glimpsed what her young charge had. Blair looked down. Chuck Bass had made her a Valentine. Maybe.

It was clearly a folded piece of construction paper, but it had more glitter on it than anything she'd ever seen, and it had taken so much glue to hold each sparkle that it warped the paper, rippling the front. The sparkles melded into each other, but it was clear where there had been valiant attempts to create red hearts surrounded by a sea of silver sparkles. Very carefully Blair opened the card and read the blunt crayoned print.

"Dear Blair, You made my Valentine's Day happy. Your Friend, Chuck Bass."

_Not to long ago but too far away for many of us... aka Season 3._

Blair was happily sleeping, spooning and snuggled warm in her bed on this blustery February night, when her lover started licking her neck, rubbing his handsomely perfect nose against her shoulder and then bit the skin gently before kissing it wetly.

"Chuck..." She grouched. "I'm exhausted."

They'd spent their first Valentine's as a couple in a personal marathon of a bacchanal of debauchery for two, and now as the hours brought the second night on, Blair claimed the need for a well earned rest. He watched her for a while, but knew she wasn't that tired. The way her toes gently curled and uncurled in the hair on his leg told him she wasn't totally spent.

"You sleep a lot." He teased as he used the tip of his finger to trace her profile.

"You smell a lot." She said without opening her eyes.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Fine, but you like it."

"I like it more when you smell like me." She teased seductively and wiggled her backside into him.

"Then you must be ecstatic right now..." He husked into her ear.

She shifted and then groaned at the soreness that she carried with her from their many hours in her room, on her bed, against her windows, in her bath, and all over her closet. It was going to take Dorota weeks to fix Blair's shoes.

"I don't think I can open my legs..." She murmured.

Chuck shrugged. "Can you open your mouth?"

Sore or not she spun in his arms to slap his chest. "CHUCK!"

He laughed and pulled her back into his arms to kiss her soundly. It was just getting passionate when he pulled away and fully out of her grasping arms. He sat up and looked down at her with an odd expression on his face.

"What?" She quirked a brow at him as she lay on her back, exposed before him.

He ran a caressing hand over one of her breasts and the curve of her him before getting of the bed.

"Hey!" She protested his distance.

"Hold your hormones, Waldorf. I want to get you something."

"More presents?" She asked and with a burst of energy she say up to await them. Over the last day and a half he's showered her with flowers, jewels, clothing and lingerie, and she'd loved every minute of it. It hadn't been one sided as she'd given Chuck cufflinks, a watch, a set of silk boxers and robe, a first edition of Great Expectations, and one ribbon tied lock of her hair.

"Well... it is still Valentine's day... for the next 12 minutes anyway..." He smiled at her over his shoulder as he continued to root through his overnight bad.

Blair amused herself as she waited by tracing her eyes over the flesh of his backside. She smiled at the red crescents of her nail marks that still marred his ivory flesh.

Turning he hid something behind his back as he walked back to the bed and sat down. Blair's eyes had fallen to a favourite part of his anatomy and she reached out to give it an appreciative stroke, only to have her hand softly knocked away and him pull the sheet over his lap. Unfortunately he got distracted by her bare chest and he frowned at her in message. She pulled the other end of the sheet up over her and tucked in under her arms, covering herself.

"Prude." She chided, but laughed at how easily they were distracted by one another.

The mood got serious as he looked at her and she could feel his intensity.

"Blair..."

"Yes, Chuck?" She swallowed hard.

"There's something I never thanked you for..."

"What?"

"For being my first Valentine... For being my only Valentine." He pulled out the hand he'd had tucked behind his back and held it out for her.

Blair looked down and tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't look away. It was the Valentine she'd made for him when they were children. She didn't need him to explain. Lots of children give store bought cards to each other, but this is one that had been carefully made by her own hands.

"You probably don't remember..." He cleared his throat, feeling vulnerable.

"I remember..." She whispered softly.

He was fascinated by the play of emotions on her face, and he was so caught up that he was caught off guard as she quickly got up from her desk and hurried to her closed. He heard her open a drawer and then a box and she was back a moment later, carefully covered up and hiding something of her own. She shyly held it out a moment later.

He was confused for a moment as the glue gave up some of the glitter and it sprinkled across his one bare knee, but as his eyes registered what it was he was in awe.

"You kept it?"

"Of course." She smiled. "You'd said I made you happy. Evidence of making Chuck Bass happy should surly be preserved."

He smiled at her proper tone, but he knew he was a beat away from crying. They looked at their cards that had been carefully kept and cherished.

"I love you, Blair." He husked as if it had been ripped out of him with its depth.

"I love you too, Chuck." Blair vowed with equal fervor because it was true. "You're my Valentine." She told him as the carefully set their cards aside on the night stand.

"Always, Blair." Chuck promised as he passionately took her into his arms. "Always."

TahDAH! I hope that helped some of you out. I am and continue to be a great lover and support her of CB. I will continue to write for myself and for you. Expect a Busted chapter in a few days.

Oh, and you know what's weird... drunken nights and morning Friend requests. I'll take that as a complement?


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! The lovely people on twitter at Save Chuck and Blair had a wonderful idea. It's Chuck Bass' Birthday! Time to celebrate! How about a fluffy little Birthday Fic? Okay, I don't like having one shots floating around on my page, so I'm putting this in I Will Show You Love, my little one shot fic folder. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and I'm writing this when I should be packing for Seattle. Ops! Here we go...

Blair Waldorf loved birthdays.

It was five minutes till midnight, the last five minutes of his nineteenth birthday, and he was exhausted. This was odd, because there hadn't even been a massive rager of a party, like he'd thrown for himself in the past. Weeks ago, his newly minted and mutually declared in love, girlfriend had laid claim to this date. She had told him that he was not going near his birthday this year, because she was planning it all, and if he tried to throw an orgy, like he had for his fifteenth, he would find himself neutered.

Almost twenty-four hours ago he'd been woken up with soft kisses pressed across his face, and her husky whisper of, "Happy Birthday, Bass". He came fully awake as her mouth had started to trail down his chest, his belly, pausing to swirl around his belly button, before once again moving down...

It was definitely the best kickoff to any birthday he'd ever had.

After she'd put him through his paces, she'd allowed him several hours sleep before waking him with a breakfast in bed of all his favourites. This turned out to have been her chosen theme of the day. After breakfast, they'd showered and dressed for the day. She let him pick her clothes. Underwear had not been laid out for her.

Then they went for the private walk-through in the MET she'd arranged for them, and he'd taken advantage of her bareness in front of a Picasso.

For lunch, given his that his small group of family and friends were mostly sans New York this season, Blair had roped in her own family to fly in from Europe. Chuck had always had a jovial relationship with Blair's fathers, so that part he'd enjoyed. However, Eleanor Waldorf had put the fear of God into him when he was thirteen and she'd caught him finishing off a bottle of vodka in a closet with a lifeguard from New Jersey, and she'd finished off her cut down lecture with reminding him to live up to his potential. He also knew what great influence Eleanor held with Blair, so it was added incentive to lock up her respect now that he was open about being completely in love the woman's daughter. So much so, in fact, that Chuck even insisted Blair put underwear back on for lunch. He'd scowled at how hard Blair had laughed at him for that, and the only way he'd gotten Blair to comply was to remind her that she had said this was his day.

After lunch, sleepy and full, they'd gone back to his suite at the Palace. She'd pushed him down on the couch, disappearing and not coming back until he'd shut his eyes, as she'd insisted he do. He listened because she'd used her adorable whiney voice, the one he wasn't supposed to love, but did.

He felt her straddle his lap and thought he couldn't have been surprised by what he'd find when he opened them. He was wrong. He was.

Perched on his lap she held her palms up in front of him. A joint rested across them.

"Really?" He raised a brow, deeply surprised and pleased, but wondering if this was a Blair Waldorf trap.

"It is _your_ birthday." She emphasized.

He lifted the perfectly rolled joint and smelled it carefully. He was even more surprised that he recognized it.

Blair smiled, proud of her thoroughness. "I had Dorota call your dealer. She wasn't pleased. I had to give her a paid week off in July."

And then, as he lay back against the cushions of the couch, enjoying his mellow high, she did something he never imagined she'd do... She watched the Matrix with him without complaint or criticism. She really did love him, he'd mused with awe.

After a nap, curled together on the sofa, with him idly feeling her up, they'd dressed and eaten at his favourite restaurant. Her parents had presented him with gifts at lunch, as well as presents from Lily, Nate and Serena, and Blair had given him a respectable watch that had engraved on the back of the face, "Three words. Eight letters.", but this evening? Blair gave him a slew of gifts, all of which were for his eyes only. He looked forward for seeing and trying them out on her in the near future.

Now, with five minutes left of his birthday, he lay alone in his bed. He wanted to search her out, but she'd commanded him to stay put, so here he lay. He thought about the day and couldn't help smiling. He felt appreciated, he felt thought of, he felt... loved. He'd never had a birthday like this. It was hands down the best birthday he'd ever had and it was all because of her. His girlfriend. His Blair.

Speaking of... A noise caught his attention and out of the darkness of the room he saw her approach, lit with nothing but a single candle that was set in a small, chocolate cake. The dim light set off shadows across her face as she softly sang Happy Birthday to him.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as she stood by the side of the bed.

She smiled, and she sat carefully next to him. "Make a wish."

He shut his eyes and did.

"What did you wish for?" She asked teasingly after the candle had gone out.

"That you were wearing less clothes..." He smirked.

"Well, now that you've said it, it won't come true. How sad for you." She said snottily.

She was naked and underneath him before his birthday had ended.

After, he lay on his back, her head against his chest, as they listened to each other breathe. He gently stroked her hair. She softly ran circles into his chest with her finger tips.

"You didn't have to do this... but thank you for today... it was perfect."

"I know." She smiled, ever the confident planner. "And I wanted your birthday to be special... because it is. I'm celebrating too. It's not just for you, you know..."

"My birthday isn't just for me? How foolish of me to have thought that..." He teased, and kissed the top of her head. "So why are you celebrating? To show off you excellent planning skills?"

"No." She said quietly, mulling her words, being that baring her self open still wasn't fully natural to her, but she said it any way. Wanted to say it anyway. "Because... I'm glad you were born. You make me happy, and I can't imagine you... not being here... not being my Chuck Bass..."

He squeezed her a fraction tighter, and for a moment he felt those butterflies that had gotten them here, beat a frenzy in his stomach.

"I love you, Blair..."

"I love you too, Chuck."

TahDAH! A little CB goodness for all. I would have more to day, but I need to pack, look up what the hell I want to do in Seattle, go to sleep and then be up in time to catch my crack of dawn train. I haven't been into the States in a couple of years. Looking forward to it... but whenever I leave Canada I always get nervous that something will happen and I won't be able to get back in. Weird, I know.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! I have a warning for any of you who want to travel to Vancouver. Beware of spring time. I have been attacked by crows TWICE now. TWICE. If you read Busted, you've heard of the first attack. It was a sneak attack. Hit me in the back of the head and disappeared like an asshole. This time? Swoooooped down near my head, causing me to duck and scream like a lunatic. I shake it off. I'm cool! No probs. Then it swooped again. I started running. It was up on a branch. I walked fast. It swooped AGAIN and brought a friend. This was perhaps a bad move on my part... but I ran into the busy road. Don't worry, I looked for cars. I decided to cut down another street, so it would leave me alone. THE BUGGER SWOOPED AT ME down that street as well. I then proceeded to almost have a melt down. I kept looking over my shoulder like I'd just walked into a horror film. Did you know crows can remember human faces... Yeah. That's right. I believe I'm been targeted by the Murder Mafia, aka a bunch of mean crows. So, I've been feeling like writing a bit more of CB history. The stuff we didn't see. Which is the basis of I Will Show You Love, so here is what's been in my head. I'm kinda going with a "Her Bed" theme. Here we go...

_Before..._

Chuck glanced around, but after spending over an hour blending into a wall in the Waldorf penthouse, it wasn't difficult to slip away from the rather large party. Which is exactly what he did, the only thing that was in question was to where. At eleven years old he wasn't yet brave enough to randomly poke everywhere around the Waldorf house, but he was certainly cocky enough to snoop through a particularly perfect brunette's room.

He got to her door and found it ajar, so he carefully pushed it open with one hand.

"Blair..." He called out softly, even though he was sure that she'd been laughing with her father by the ice sculpture when he'd come up here. He was sure, because he'd found himself watching her all night. Chuck had a habit of watching people, and had become very good at figuring them out by doing this. He learned body language and tells, but truth be told, once he'd learned about a person and could read them, they tended to bore him. Not Blair Waldorf. He'd never said it out loud, but she fascinated him. The flair of her eyes, the quirk of a brow, the swing of a wrist. It was like the best play he had ever seen. Even watching her as much as he did, he wanted to know more, and now the opportunity seemed to have fallen into his lap.

Walking into the room now, he had the sense of invasion, like he shouldn't be there, but he couldn't help himself. After a few minutes of poking around in her closet and draws, he pondered where Blair Waldorf would keep her secrets? Could the trunk at the foot of her bed hold all her diaries? Nah. Too easy, he thought to himself. His eyes fell on the bed.

Her bed.

Slipping to his knees, he bent over to look under her bed. There were a few storage boxes, a parcel of what appeared to be macarons hidden away, and then one large, thick, unmarked book. It's like it called his name. Pulling it out from its dust-free hiding spot, he put it up on her bed, before climbing onto the silk covering himself. For a moment he was distracted by the feel of it, and of the idea that this was where she slept, where she dreamed, and he wondered what Blair dreamed of. He got a good idea when he opened the book.

He instantly saw that this book wasn't so much of a book, but a scrapbook that planned out her life. Only Blair Waldorf, he thought to himself, would plan out her entire life, in carefully drawn pictures and words, as only eleven years old. There were plans for her 13th Birthday, her Sweet 16, Prom, graduation, Yale, Grad School, her first apartment, and hell, did she have pages upon pages of wedding wishes. Poor Nate, was what Chuck wanted to think, but instead he felt a twinge of envy for the other boy who was firmly locked in Blair's sights.

He was just reading down her extensive list of baby Boy and Girl names when he heard heels clicking down the hall. He didn't need to see her to know that it was Blair, and so he quickly rolled onto his belly, shoved the scrapbook back into place, and slid back to recline on her pillows as if he'd been lying that way for hours.

He looked relaxed but he was braced for the storm of her finding him there. However, she didn't even glance around her room when she walked in, but she shut her door, and then stood with her face pressed into the wood. Chuck, who watched her, watched her hands clench into fists and unclench, over and over, as her shoulders trembled in need of control. He didn't know what to say, because he could tell that this was a moment Blair would not want anyone to see. On a guess, this would have something to do with the looks that had been shot between Blair and her mother all night. Blair was perfection, but it never seemed to be enough for her mother.

"Not your kind of party either, Waldorf?" He drawled after he saw her shoulders begin to relax.

She spun around and her face was pale and pinched. As the shock of seeing him passed, a new emotion came out. Anger.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded with a stomp of her foot.

"Touching myself and thinking about Dorota..." He drawled.

"You're disgusting." She hissed, but he could see her latch onto this new topic. She knew he wasn't going to comment about what he had just seen or ask her about, and she clung to this like a lifeline.

"She's a handsome woman... who can take care of my messes... that's hot. The uniform doesn't hurt."

"Keep your hands off my maid, Bass." She ordered, and walked over to the side of her bed. "You should be down at the party."

"So should you."

"You're a guest."

"You're the hostess."

"Wrong." She bit out coldly, and he knew he'd struck a nerve. "That would be my mother."

He shrugged. "Then we should have our own party."

"What would this entail?" She asked skeptically. Chuck already had a reputation.

"You'd be the hostess. You tell me." He sighed.

She looked like she was going to tell him to get out, but she must have realized that it would speed up her own return to the hated party, so her brow furrowed instead. Soon she was moving around the room, turning on music, Radiohead, and reaching under her bed. He acted surprised when she pulled out the box of macarons. However, she did surprise him when she started switching out lights, but then she turned one, special one, on. It was a slowly spinning lantern, and it cast dancing shapes and colours around the room. Then she stopped and looked down at him, biting her lip.

He knew what her issue was.

"I don't bite." He commented as he shifted over to make room for her on her own bed.

"That's not what I heard." She quipped, but she lay down next to him anyway.

Side by side, they ate macarons and watched the light.

_Summer between High School and University..._

Blair lay on her side across her bed, legs crossed at the ankle, and propped up on one elbow so she could read the Hello! that was open in front of her. Her iPod was on, and she listened to Radiohead as she flipped pages, which is why she didn't hear Chuck when he called her name. Finally, it was his movement that caught her eye and she glanced up to smile at him, but her face crinkled in confusion at the tension... and something else on his.

His mouth was moving, but she was still trying to pin down what she was reading off of him, so No Surprises just kept right on playing until he snapped, "BLAIR!" with cutting hand motions.

Yanking her earbuds out she sat up, slightly disgruntled. "What?"

"What are you doing?" He demanded indignantly.

"Hanging wallpaper." She said drolly.

He scowled at her and then looked her up and down. His frowned deepened. "Why aren't you ready?"

Blair looked up at him and scowled right back. What the hell was wrong with him tonight, she though. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Is also what she demanded to know.

"Me? I am presently dressed and ready for our evening. You? Waldorf, tonight is not a night for slacking."

Blair looked down at herself, but knew she was perfectly attired, all but for her feet, which were bare... because she was still in her own bedroom.

Still reclined on the silk bedspread, she raised one perfect,shoeless, stalking clad foot at him and rolled her ankle around coquettishly. "I just need shoes." She pouted.

He heaved a sigh and stormed her closet. He returned seconds later and dropped a pair on her bed. "Here."

She was not surprised that they were a perfect choice for her outfit. She slid onto her bottom at the edge of the bed and started putting the first shoe on. She was slipping it on when she saw him check his watch and scowl. She was taking a second with the buckle, when she glanced up, and caught Chuck checking his watch again. He then looked at her pointedly. "We're going to be late."

Once again she looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "For dinner in my own dining room? The same dining room that is located mere meters below us in this very penthouse?"

He clenched his jaw. "Yes, but it's not just us taking a meal. There are others waiting."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Just my mother and Cyrus."

Chuck's jaw ticked. Blair caught it.

"Exactly." Chuck said sharply. "Eleanor is waiting for diner at 8, and it's 8."

"It's 7:55." She said absently as her brain put the pieces together. Chuck was more on edge than she could remember seeing him since Bart was alive... maybe not even then. He was dressed impeccably, even for him. He'd called her three times just to discuss what he should bring as a hostess present, and at the end of the last call he'd informed her that he'd just bring all three. And all this because tonight was the first night Chuck was coming to diner as her boyfriend? Then it it her like a runaway carriage in the Park.

"Oh, my God... You're afraid of my mother?" Her incredulity shook the room.

She had phrased it like a question but she knew she'd guessed right. She flipped up onto her knees, and they were now at eye level. He said nothing, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"It's true! You, Charles Bartholomew Bass, are afraid of my mother!" She fell back on her bed with musical peals of laughter.

Chuck scowled down at her. His jaw ticked. He refused to acknowledge how incredibly beautiful she was, eyes twinkling, dimples digging, and hair splaying all out before him on her sheets.

"Let's go." He commanded, momentarily losing his mind with his nerves, and forgetting that it was never a good idea to straight up command his Waldorf.

Blair's eyes narrowed, then darkened to a storm. She licked her lips. Chuck flinched.

"Or we could play..."

"I don't want to play." He choked out.

"That's not what I see..." She blinked and smiled at him before her eyes shot down his body and then back up. She was enjoying this far too much. Her shapely leg stretched out, the tip of her big toe touching his chest, and then starting to drag down his body.

He caught her foot, not tight enough to remotely hurt her, but enough to communicate his agitation. "Enough!"

With her foot held high in his hand, he had a perfect shot straight down her leg and up her skirt. Chuck thought he was going to pass out. He clenched his eyes shut and willed his wayward body to calm down. This was not something it ever seemed able to do when he was around the brunette minx in front of him. Her gaze softened on her poor, now thoroughly tortured boyfriend, and she took pity on him as she removed her foot from his grasp.

"Fine." She said, coming back up onto her knees. She pulled him closer by the lapels of his suit and pouted teasingly at him. "But will you play with me later?"

They both already knew the answer to that. Blair took pity on him and pulled away, getting off the bed.

"Shall we?" She asked, waiting for him to offer his arm.

Chuck cleared his throat. "I... just need to use the bathroom first." He told her and hastily disappeared into said room.

Blair's eyes sparkled as she raised a brow mischievously. "I can't play with you, but you can play with yourself..." She shook her head in amusement. A second later she followed him into her bathroom. They were late for diner.

_After the IP, but before the NS intervention attempt..._

Chuck felt... trepidation. He hated that. He kept telling himself it was fine. They were fine. They'd been more than fine since they started dating, in fact, they got stronger the longer they were together. Which is why he'd known they would get passed this, and be strong again. Strong again with his Empire securely locked back in place.

When Jack had put the conditions of the return of the Empire on the table, Chuck's gut had coiled. They loved each other enough that this wouldn't matter, but if he didn't get her to do it, then he would be a failure. Blair was his family, but his hotel was his future. He'd always have her, but he needed to secure his Empire.

As Chuck walked up the stairs he remembered standing in her lobby, and the look on her face when they'd last spoken. He hadn't known how devastated she'd be... that was a lie. He knew it, but he hadn't wanted to think about it. With the short window Jack had given him, Chuck had operated in the present in order to get it done. Now they were on the other side of this, and he wanted nothing more than for things to get back to normal.

He pushed open her door, and saw her sitting curled against the propped pillows at the head of her bed. Her brown hair was made even darker by it's dampness, a sure sign of her having washed it recently. She was also wearing pajamas he'd never seen before, they cloaked her from wrist to neck to ankle. Her back was to him, so he couldn't see her perfect face, but his eyes traced the shape of her shoulders, down her back over her hips and the curve of her bottom, all the way down her legs to her small, red painted toes. He'd painted the colour on them himself. He almost smiled, it had only been a couple of bad days, nothing much had changed between them. He was still Chuck and she was still Blair.

His stomach twisted at the sight of her. That magnet that always pulled him to her nearly lurched him across the room, especially after not hearing from her or seeing her in two days.

"Blair..." He said her name with such longing it even surprised him.

He saw her stiffen, and was surprised. He so rarely could sneak up on her. It was always like she knew he was coming.

"Talk to me..." He nearly begged, his unease heightening. She hadn't returned his calls or texts since the foyer, and he'd kept telling himself this wasn't so bad. She was upset with him but this would blow over. They were more than this.

Then her head turned and she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Just... leave me alone... please." It was the dead brokenness of her plea that drove him from her in that moment. He reeled and for the first time allowed himself to acknowledge all he had just done to her. He'd left the girl in her bed with the heart he had broken. He also realized what he'd done to his own.

_After piano sex..._

He slipped into her room and smirked at how he found her. She was sprawled out under her silk covers, hand by her face, hair splayed across her pillows, and her mouth slightly open. He hated her, but hell, even in her sleep she was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, firing his blood beyond anything else.

Since the other night and the piano, he hadn't been able to think of anything but her. God, she got under his skin like no one else had ever come close to doing. He barely took the time to step out of his clothes, actually only getting off just what was necessary before pulling up the bottom edge of her blankets and crawling under.

He woke her up in their favourite way. They had barely finished jerking and twitching and gasping, when her eyes narrowed on his.

"Get out." She hissed angrily between her panting breaths.

Chuck scowled for a second, but then shifted his body, they both groaned momentarily, and then he smirked down at her. "There. Happy?"

Her hand left its place where it still clung to his neck, to grasp his ear and yank, punishment for his crudeness.

"No, you ass, I'm not happy. Get out of my bed, my room, my home, my life!" Blair snapped.

Not wanting her to see how happy he'd be to stay, he got up easily from her body and her bed, making sure to not even spare her a glance as he began to leisurely dress. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her quickly pull the covers up over her. Hiding her body from him.

"Nothing I haven't had before..." He murmured under his breath.

A decretive box flew towards his head, but connected with his shoulder.

"I hate you!" She screeched, as she leapt on her knees, her head darting around in search of another missal.

"The feeling is mutual, Waldorf, the feeling is mutual..." He seethed as he rubbed his shoulder and stormed back to her bed.

He tackled her back onto her sheets before her alarm clock could crack his skull, and her lips were devouring his before her head even hit the silk.

For now, if this was all they could have of each other, then they'd both take it.

TahDAH! Did I ever mention to you all... that I'm blissfully lazy? Non? Did you all just guess that all on your own? Well, I could write more, I should write more... but what started out as a crappy day here in Vancity, looks like it's turning beautiful... So I'm heading out, but I thought I'd post this first. I will say this, since this was themed "Her Bed" I think a, "His Bed" chapter is only fair.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello! So I was going to work on a new ITY chapter, but with all the lovely CB things we've been hearing about... I felt the urge to write some classic Chuck and Blair. So here I am on my little one shot thread. This one will be the Chuck version of the last chapter. Meaning, that was Her Bed. This will be His Bed. Here we go...

_Childhood..._

They lay under the sheets, pulled taut and tied off to Chuck's bedposts. They'd all spent hours working on their tent over Chuck's bed, and it was finally perfect. At seven, they had all already found their rhythm. Blair barked orders. Nate tried followed them. Serena decorated. Chuck paid a doorman to fix it the way Blair actually wanted it.

After all that, they'd dragged in their snacks, flashlights, and favourite books. They'd each taken turns reading from their favourite parts. Nate had gone first, but then had fallen asleep during Serena's reading. Serena hadn't made it through Blair's, so by the time she'd reached the last passage, she looked around the tent and found the blonde's gone to the world.

She looked to her left, expecting to find Chuck asleep as well, but she startled at finding his eyes locked on her.

"I thought you'd be sleeping." She whispered to him.

"You thought wrong." He commented quietly.

"It's your turn."

"I don't need a turn..." He said, figuring she was ready to fall asleep too.

She looked at him, and her head cocked to the side. "Huh."

"What?" He grew self-conscious under her unwavering gaze.

"You do that all the time."

"Do what?"

"Don't take a turn..." Her brows furrowed together as the thought about his behaviour. "You skip turns like you don't deserve one... "

"You've eaten too many macarons." He scoffed, and tried to hide his feelings from her.

She shook her head. "I'm right, because I'm always right. And you, Chuck Bass are wrong."

"I am?"

She nodded as she grabbed the book he'd laid out when they'd all picked their favourites. "You do deserve a turn. Now shut up and read to me."

He'd scowled, but taken his book, reading one of his favourite Grimm fairytales, one that was particularly gruesome. When he was done, he glanced over at her, expecting to find her asleep. Giant brown eyes took him in.

"Thank you, Chuck."

"You're welcome, Blair."

She fell asleep a few minutes later, and Chuck watched Blair Waldorf sleep in his bed for the first time.

_Freshman Year of high school..._

He'd caught her before she'd hit the ground.

Nearly everyone in their world was at Bart Bass' cocktail party. The nearly part was that Nate was sailing and Serena was in Europe. Chuck had been watching her all night. He knew her moves. Her patterns. He didn't like the energy she was giving off, or more specifically, her lack of energy. He'd seen that she hadn't touched a morsel of any of the passed food, and he'd made sure that the caterers had included some of her favourites.

So he'd seen her start to fade, nearly stumble. He'd placed a hand on her elbow, ushering her out of the party and into the elevator. She'd fainted before they'd gotten to his floor. He cringed at her lightness in his arms.

He'd gotten her into his suite, and onto his bed before she'd even started to stir.

"What happened?" She asked as she came to, looking around and seeing that she was sprawled out in Chuck Bass' bed.

"I drugged you and had my wicked way with you." He said dryly, reading her incredulous look, as he sat back in a chair beside his bed, and drank from his tumbler of scotch.

"Not funny." She bit out as she tried to sit up, but her head swam, and she lay back down.

"I thought so. But I always knew you'd end up in my bed someday..."

"In your dreams, Bass."

"You know all my dreams are X-Rated."

"Shut up."

He smirked and sipped his drink, watching her. Long moments passed before she spoke.

"Did anyone see?" She had to ask.

"No."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No." She knew that he wouldn't. He never told her secrets. But she knew that in this... he wanted to.

But instead he sat beside her, watching her lie, watching her recover, in his bed.

_Just after Thanksgiving Junior Year..._

She waved away the maid she'd railroaded into letting her into his suite, but the nervous woman hovered in the doorway.

"What? Do I look like I'm casing the joint?"

The woman looked at her with the air of someone who'd been enticed to let women into his suite before.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Believe me, any desire to expand my knowledge of single malt and nipple clamps would not start here."

The fiery shot that went south from her belly at the thought of those two things and Chuck, were quickly squashed.

She looked at the maid again, and dressed her down coolly. "Get out or I'll have you fired for letting me in here in the first place."

Blair was alone in Chuck's suite within seconds. She looked around the suite she'd been in hundreds of times, and thought about how she'd never see it the same way after the past few days. Now she saw them. On the couch. The bar. Against the bookcase. She turned so she was facing the biggest elephant in the room. His bed. So many times in his bed.

She walked there now, her nose crinkling at the rabid mess of the sheets and covers. It looked like a tornado had hit his bad. Blair almost blushed as her brain reminded her that it hadn't been a tornado. It had been them.

After Thanksgiving, in another bout of insanity, she'd found herself having sex with Chuck again. They'd spent nearly 24hrs in his suite, and she'd just crawled out from these covers a few short hours ago.

He needs to get better help, Blair thought with disdain. Dorota had her bed made by the time Blair stepped out of her shower. However, his slovenly help did serve her purpose today, she fretted as she rubbed her empty right ring finger.

She'd had him swear, up and down, that the sheets were fresh, before she'd lain in them with him, and given that she'd only left a short time ago, she was going to operate on the assumption these covers had still only been touched by the two of them. Even still, she gingerly began lifting the sheets and blankets in her search, until frustration took over and she shook the duvet angrily.

Giving up on his bed, she dropped to her knees to kneel and peek under it.

"Well... This is a surprise..." A smooth timbered voice said from just behind her.

She knew exactly the picture she must make, and she shot up onto her knees, ready to jump to her feet. He was too quick for her, and he dropped down on her, slipping his knees between hers, her back to his chest, her chest pinned against the bed. Her hands came up to catch and brace herself on the mattress, and his hands landed on hers, twining their fingers.

"Bass..." She said in warning, her tone declaring she wasn't amused, even though her body melted into his. Her stupid body seemed to have rapidly developed a Chuck addiction. She vowed rehab in her head. As his breath wafted across the skin of her neck, she knew she'd never wanted to take another hit of him more in her life.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"You wish."

"I do... and since I always get what I wish for... I'm not surprised to find you here..."

"I didn't come here for you."

"You just came here to come?"

Her elbow found his ribs sharply, and he grunted.

"Sorry." He apologized coyly. "You don't like me crude when we're clothed... or at least fully clothed, now do you..."

She would have struck him again, but his lips and tongue found the heated skin of her neck, and she gasped with pleasure instead. It was true though. Blair had thought, most of her life, that she was looking for a gentleman, but it turned out a gentleman was the last thing she wanted during sex. She loved everything Chuck said, often the dirtier and cruder the better, when they were having sex, but the second their clothes went fully back on, she was back to Little Ms. Prim and Proper. And Chuck loved that.

His hands left her fingers, sliding up her delicate wrists, to her elbows, up her forearms, making her shiver, to her shoulders. From her shoulders, he quickly slipped them around to her breast, and Blair lurched back against him, her head falling to his shoulder with a moan of pleasure.

Then her phone went off. She used the surprise to slip out of his arms, and crawl up onto the bed, trying to scamper across it to put a little distance between them. She had things to do today, and Chuck Bass wasn't one of them.

He caught her ankle before she'd made it to the other side, but she kicked him with her other foot and he let her go. They faced off against each other from either side of his king bed, and she took deep calming breaths as she smoothed her hair and clothing.

"You don't want to play?" Chuck pouted in the way that made her want to kiss him.

"I have plans."

"So... perhaps you came looking for this?" He held up her ruby ring between his thumb and forefinger.

"You had it!" She snapped with a stomp of her foot.

"I found it under my pillow this morning. It wasn't a lover's token?"

"No." She frowned at him. "Now give it back!"

Chuck smiled at her. Blair felt her body react to that smile. He put his knees on his mattress and moved to the centre of the bed, kneeling there to wait for her.

"Come and get it, Kitten..."

Her pupils dilated as she watched him place her ruby ring on the tip of his tongue.

She crawled across the bed, knowing this position gave him a view straight down the top of her dress, and she loved to see his body react to just the glimpse of her. She stopped when she was kneeling in front of him, and his tongue came out towards her, her ruby sparkling on its tip. She didn't touch any other part of him as she leaned in, her lips brushing his as the closed around his tongue, and gentle sucked. Her tongue slid across his, reclaiming her ring, and she was about to pull away, when he groaned and his arms locked around her, pulling her against his body. Their exchange became a passion kiss, the ring a token between them, and they tumbled back onto his bed.

As Blair ripped her mouth from his to remove her choking hazard of a ring, before hotly kissing him again, she knew all her plans for the afternoon were going to be cancelled. She was spending the rest of her day right here. In Chuck's bed.

_During season three dating..._

He woke, and was partially freezing. He said partially, because there was a very warm derrière pressed against the side of his hip as he lay on his back, but the rest of him was cold. He opened his eyes with a frown. She was on her side, curled away from him, and he didn't like it. He also didn't like that Blair Waldorf stole the covers. He sat up and looked down on her in his darkened bedroom, and was going to frown, but smiled instead. Fuck, he loved her... even if she was a cover thief. He pulled the blankets towards the middle of the bed, which caused her to grumble in her sleep. He quickly lay down next to her, curling his body against hers. He heard her sigh with contentment and relax as his arm slipped over her, pulling her closer.

He leaned up to kiss her temple, then snuggled into her again. He didn't just want her here, in his bed, he wanted her with him always.

TahDAH! Okay, so there a was a short little bit about Chuck's bed. Okay, can I tell you I'm not a big fan of the desk my apartment came with? I can't seem to find the proper chair height to desk ratios when typing, and it's annoying me. I've never had a futon before, and it is... not super comfortable. And for some reason I haven't tried writing while sitting on Edgar (my bed) yet. Whenever I sit down to write these days, I find I'm wiggling, trying to get comfortable, and it's not working. And yes, I'm clearly a princess when I write. This was a totally pouty AN.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello! I'm going to be away for a week and I'm packing, but I know my mom is buying me underwear for Christmas... so do I really need to pack any? I feel there could be some flaws to my plan. Oh, and I was helping my mom do errands and we went into the LCBO (liquor store). You know you're from a cocktail family when you walk in with your mom, the staff see her, and all yell out a jovial, "NANCY!". hahahha! How the fuck much did you love the finale? I LOVE CHUCK AND BLAIR! I have a lot of post finale goodness running through my head, and if it doesn't come out I'll explode! So, here is a piece set after their wedding. Here we go...

Blair was in a deep, dark, warm sleep. Completely and utterly content. However she became increasingly aware of a growing pain at her jaw, that was dragging her up to consciousness. Her forehead creased into a scowl as she wiggled, trying to stay asleep. The heavy sigh, from behind her, is what finally brought her eyes fluttering open.

She instantly knew the sigh was from Chuck, sleeping tucked behind her, and the warm arm around her waist was also his.

Then she realized where the pain in her in her jaw was coming from. Her hands were tucked up by her face and her Harry Winston engagement ring was digging into her jaw. Blair shifted her hand, so that she could look at the perfect ring on her finger. Her eyes widened fractionally, in surprised recognition. Her ring wasn't around her neck any more. It had not only gotten onto her finger properly, but... in the course of a few, whirlwind hours, it had been joined by a wedding band. Okay, maybe for the moment it was a snake ring purchased by Jack at the Met, but it was real. As was the marriage that it sealed.

Finally.

_Flashback to around 24 hours earlier..._

_They lay in the trunk together, legs a tangle, bodies half merged out of necessity, but hands groping for each other out of desperation. Blair's head rubbed gently against his shoulder, trying to sooth herself with his mere presence. Chuck's arms tightened on her as he did the same._

_Georgina had instructed Arthur to drive to Windham, and not even think of stoping till he was out of the city, and away from the million and one cameras that would love to catch a glimpse of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass climbing out of the trunk of his limo, and capturing the image before reporting it to the police. So after a good forty-five minutes, they felt the limo roll to a stop and soon Arthur was opening the trunk. Chuck pulled himself out, and then turned to offer Blair a hand, both of them stretching the stiffness out of their bodies before getting into the back of the limo. Blair had immediately curled herself into his side, and his arm had wrapped around her tightly._

"_Where to, Mr. Bass?"_

_It had been Blair that had named an Inn she'd read about in a magazine, and with no other place to go, they headed there. It was late by the time they got there, but money talks, and soon they were in a warm country chic room. They walked in silently. No luggage. No travel clothes. Just them._

_Only a lamp on the bedside table was lit, but the room was warm. Blair stood in the middle of the room, not looking at anything. Chuck looked at her. She looked exhausted. He walked over to stand in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing gently. She leaned into him, and he kissed her forehead._

"_You should get some sleep."_

"_I'm fine. What do you need."_

"_I need for you to lie down before I have to catch you..." He managed to tease._

_She rolled her eyes, but raised a finger at him. "Very well... but only if you lie down too."_

_Chuck nodded, and she turned around to offer him her zipper. He swallowed hard as he pulled it down, but didn't say anything. He walked the short feet to the bed and pulled back the covers for her. She paused, and raised her lips for a kiss. He gave her the small, goodnight, kiss that she wanted, and she climbed in. Chuck slipped in behind her and wrapped her against him._

"_I'm not going to sleep." She told him stubbornly._

_She was out in minutes. He lay with her for a long while, but knew he wouldn't sleep. Instead he let his mind race as he took comfort in the warmth of her body and just being near her. After a couple of short hours, he sat up, but couldn't lose contact with her. So he kept a hand resting on Blair, and that connection kept him tethered as his mind raced over the events of the day._

_End of Flashback. Right now..._

Blair carefully turned over under the arm that held her, and pulled herself up to sit against the headboard of the bed, allowing his arm to stay around her, resting across her thighs.

God, he was perfect.

Her eyes traced over him again and again. His strong jaw that she loved to touch and stroke. His dark hair disheveled by her fingers, because she could never get enough of the feel of it as he kissed her. Kissed her. Those lips... Those lips that could whisper the most darkly, passionate words to her, and follow through on every promise. She warmed remembering ever kiss, touch, taste and worship she'd experienced under that mouth.

For a brief moment a cloud passed over her eyes as she remembered the short moments of hell she'd lived through yesterday, when she'd been told he might be dead.

As chasm had opened up underneath her, threatening to suck her into it's blackness at the thought of a life she'd be forced to live without him. A part of her mind had raced to say that what she was seeing on the report wasn't true. She would know if he were dead. She'd feel it in her heart. Her soul. She'd feel the parts of her that were intwined with him die.

Even still, she didn't breath right until she physically saw him up on stage with her own eyes. And it had taken longer still to recover and stop shaking from just the fear of him being hurt or dead.

She gently reached out and touched his jaw, careful not to wake him. Her eyes filled with tears. She sometimes felt it was impossible to love someone as much as she loved Chuck, but then she'd be surprised to realize she loved him even more than she had the day before.

Wanting to move away from the dark thoughts of the scare of nearly losing him, she thought about the good most recent memories.

From the moment she'd awoken to Jack knocking at the Inn door, it was as if everything else had happened in a whirlwind. With a smile her mind raced over the proposal, the courthouse, the wedding and the reception.

She'd been her Elie Saab. He'd been in his matching suit. Their friends and family around them had been wonderful. Then the party had ended, and Blair had looked to Chuck, as if to say, "What now?"

He'd had a plan, of course he'd had a plan for their wedding night.

From her Mother's, he'd taken her to the Plaza and up to a suite. She nearly screamed as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her across the threshold. He's laughed with joy, and she'd joined him before pulling him in for a kiss. A kiss that has quickly gone from sweet to passionate.

Long months of celibacy had their need for each other coursing through every fiber of their beings. Even still, Chuck was careful not to snare the zipper of her dress as he desperately tugged it down, knowing she'd want to save the dress forever. Blair was not as considerate. She popped every one of his shirt's buttons as she ripped it open to claw her fingers through his chest hair and across his skin, to the quickly sooth it with her lapping tongue. He hissed then gasped at the electric sensations, before shoving her back a little, but only to drag the dress from her body. With that out of the way, he'd torn her slip in the need to get to her skin. HIs pants had followed suit.

They hadn't made it to the bed, and had ended up consummating their marriage against the heavy oak door of their suite. It had been hard, and fast, and they'd loved every second of it. Blair's head had lain back against the door, Chuck's body still slumped into hers, his head slack on her shoulder, as they'd panted to catch their breath. Her eyes had fluttered open and her fists had found his hair to drag his head up so that her mouth could find his. Kissing him again. Wanting him again. Always wanting him.

It had taken a round on the plush rug, and another on the coffee table before they'd finally made it to the bed. They'd been enwrapped in each other in the king sized bed ever since.

Sitting there now, looking down at him as he lay snug to her side, Blair had no idea what time it was. If she was honest she wouldn't even venture to guess what day it was. She smiled, because all she knew was him. And then she caught sight of her hand on his skin, and saw her engagement ring and wedding ring sparkle on in finger, and she nearly passed out as the truth hit her.

This wasn't just for now. He was hers. Always. Forever. She knew in her soul in was going to be her and him forever. In good times and in bad. In sickness and in health.

The were married now. Sealed.

It was as if her body couldn't contain all the joy that flooded her in those moments as her mind finally processed the reality of their lives. Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. They were now husband and wife. Wife and husband.

I a wave of emotion she pushed her dead to the world new husband onto his back and quick straddled him waist.

"CHUCK!" She shouted in glee as her tiny hands slapped down on his bare chest.

"Dammit, Waldorf!" Chuck grumbled as he snapped awake. However he didn't complain at being trapped under the weight of her body, and in fact his hands began to move over the skin of her thighs and up towards her belly.

"BASS!" She scowled, and caught his hands in hers.

"Yes?" He asked with a raised brow as he let her pin his hands to the pillow under his head.

"No, not you." She said as the beautiful, happy smile returned to her face. He didn't even mind that desire wasn't in her gaze, because her eyes were so filled with joy.

She leaned closer and started pressing small kissed on his face. "Me."

"You?" he shut his eyes, bathing in the sensations.

"Yes, when you're in bed with me, you'll call me by my name, thank you very much."

He realized his mistake, and he grinned. "My deepest apologies, Mrs. Bass."

"That's better." She nodded primly and rewarded his good behaviour with a deep kiss, her tongue seeking his.

Just as things were getting heated she pulled away again.

"Chuck, we're married. We are married!" She let go of him for a second to clam her hands and squee.

Chuck raised himself up on his elbows, but grunted as Blair threw herself at him, tackling him back onto the mattress. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him so tight, he almost couldn't breathe. Chuck didn't complain though, and his arms came about her, hugging her back just as tight.

"I had the same thought about an hour ago. Then I let you sleep, because that's what a good spouse does..." He whispered pointedly in her ear.

She sighed heavily. "Very well... Go back to sleep."

She had his number. He was rock hard underneath her. Very slowly they started to make love. Touching. Caressing. Not stoping till they were caught in the grip of an orgasm so intense if felt like a little death. All the while they whispered to each other.

"I... love you... I love you... I... love... you..." Over and over till they didn't know who was speaking and who was listening, and all they knew was that it was the truth.

Blair was asleep before he'd even left her body, and Chuck carefully pulled out, laying back and pulling her to his side. In her sleep she snuggled closer into his chest, contented little mews, like his kitten, were her only sounds as she slipped deeper into slumber.

Chuck hadn't been lying. He'd woken some time before she had and been floored himself. It was real. Blair was his wife. His family. He would get to be the father of her children. He would get to spend his whole life with her.

He'd had to restrain himself from waking her up, especially when he realized how wet his eyes were, but he had. He had lain next to her. His wife. And watched her sleep, until he fell back asleep himself, knowing that he was going to get to lay next to her and wake up to her tomorrow and every day after that.

The couple slept on. Replete with love and the knowledge that they'd finally fulfilled one of their hearts' greatest desires.

Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf were married.

TahDAH! Okay, now... I have no idea about what you all think about Dan being Gossip Girl...but it's become the most hilarious thing to me that the show has ever done. I am watching some S4 and 5... and literally nearly wetting myself! I really do think there should be a drinking game, where you take a drink every time Dan says to one of the NJBC members, "I don't know? You guys never tell me anything." and yet he knows EVERYTHING! It also... makes Dan look totally cray cray... which disturbs me because I've started finding him more attractive... DON'T JUDGE ME! hehe. Okay, so to all the ITY readers, I'm gonna try to have something up soon.

To all the non-ITY readers, I wish you a Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays!


	22. Chapter 22

Hello! As the people who read a decent amount of my stuff might know, I don't ask for reviews. I love them, but I don't like asking for them. It feels too much like me telling you what you should get me for my birthday. You should just know. (You all are feeling bad for my friends and family right now, right? Don't. They get a detailed list, and if they go off it and I don't like it... I've been known to hand the present back to them. I know! I'm a peach to be close to!) I have one exception. Mary, you better review this chapter, you little Tammy2! That's right Parks and Rec fans. Mary is a librarian. We know what they're like. So this was not what I was intending to write for the next I Will chapter, but this is what came out. Here we go...

Chuck is ready to head upstairs to his suite. It's been a long day at the Empire. This morning a couple from Ohio had not only broken two lamps, the bathroom mirror and the bed in their suite, but Mary had apparently broken Bob's pelvis at the same time. While Chuck had a degree of admiration for the couple really taking advantage of their 23rd Wedding Anniversary trip to New York... Chuck could have done without the ambulance at the front door, the paramedics carting out a moaning Bob dripping in chocolate, and a flustered Mary hurrying across the lobby in a slip that didn't quite pass as a dress. And what Chuck could clearly tell was no underwear. In the afternoon a guest from Louisiana chocked on a piece of tofu at lunch, and his best Hostess Liz, who performed the Heimlich maneuver, threw out her back and now was going to be off for the next two weeks. Lastly the woman Nate met in the park today followed him home and was stopped trying to get up to his suite. In nothing but a trench coat. Ellen the Immunologist would never be allowed in the Empire again. The one saving grace had been the Canadians. They were perfect. As always. He'd just learned not to raise a brow at the amount of porn they always seemed to order.

Waving away his overnight concierge, Chuck pinches the bridge of his nose, about to head upstairs, but as his eyes open, they land on the bar. He needed a drink.

It was late, nearing last call, and there were a few people lingering in the booths, but the bar was nearly empty. He slid into a stool, and the bartender put his drink in front of him before Chuck could even adjust in his seat. As he took a deep, steadying drink from his glass, he knew his bartender was in for a bonus this month.

That's when he saw her.

She was sitting down the bar, alone. He could tell with one look she wasn't a prostitute who hadn't made her book tonight. She wasn't a regular, in town on business. With her shocking pink, mini halter dress, black Payless heels with pink bows, and her plastic black and pink chunky jewelry... she was all tourist.

Nothing that would usually catch his attention. In fact, the giant red curls that she seemed to like to twirl around her pink tipped fingers wasn't doing it either.

No, what caught Chuck Bass' attention was her body. He couldn't take his eyes off it. It was by far the most erotic thing he'd seen. Slim but with curves. Especially where he considerably liked curves. Legs he wanted to touch. Small hands that he wanted to touch him.

She must have felt his gaze, because her head turned to rest her chin on her shoulder as looked over at him. She was no Butter Face. Her eery blue eyes shocked him, so he quickly moved on to slide of her features. Perfection.

So much so, she had him shifting down the bar to slide up next to her. Maybe he didn't just need a drink tonight.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Be may guest. I was nervous to drink alone."

The lilt to her voice told him she wasn't from around here. Even more perfect.

"Well then, let me keep you company."

She blushed and ducked her head as she nodded. Clearly unused to attention from such a clearly professional and powerful man.

"You're not from around here." He surmised with his most alluring half smile.

"Is it that obvious? I thought for sure I saw this outfit on a show last week. I wanted to blend in." She pouted. The whole outfit looked like it cost a total of forty dollars. Tops.

"You could never." He flirted, luring her in.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out, in Manhattan... alone?"

"My best friend and I came to town together. But she picked up an NYU student from Brooklyn, and now they're up in our room, and I'm... here... With no place to go..." She heaved an over exaggerated sigh, and looked at him again with those giant blue eyes that were made even more odd by the thick fake lashes that framed them.

"I believe I could be of some assistance in that regard..."

"I don't think I should leave with some strange man, and go to his apartment. I watch Law and Order: SVU. I'm not naive, you know." She said with the authority of the truly naive.

"I can solve that problem too. You would have a bed for the night, and you wouldn't even have to leave the hotel."

"You're saying here too?" She raised a brow with excitement.

"I live here."

She looked around in awe, and then back at him with new eyes. "You live here? I've heard of that. Living in a hotel. Are you some kind of big shot, New Yorker? Like on the Real Housewives?"

"Nothing like that." He pretended to shudder to make her laugh, and it worked. It sounded like a goose on speed, but for what he had in mind he didn't anticipate having to experience her laughter again.

He stands up an holds out his hand. "I could show you?"

Her eyes shift around nervously. "I can't just... leave with you. What would people think?"

"People? I thought the only person in New York you knew was your best friend... who's commandeered your shared room, for a night of unsatisfying Brooklyn sex? She shouldn't be one to judge."

"Not her." The red curls bounced as she shook her head, and then she nodded towards the bartender. "But what about him?"

"He's paid well enough not to have a moral code."

She looked around nervously, but then she looked back at him. Her gaze started at his feet and slowly moved all the way up his body. It felt like a hot caress, and Chuck's body reacted accordingly. Her gaze met his, and though her eyes made her harder to read, he could still see the desire burning behind the blue.

Her hand slid into his, and a second later he was spiriting her across the lobby to his private elevator.

"Where are we going? The elevators are over there." She pointed out suspiciously.

He smirked at her. "I have my own elevator."

"Oh!" She shrilled and bounced a little. "I saw that too! On that show with the rich teenagers, where everybody just walks into everybody else's home!"

"Never heard of it." Chuck commented and wondered again at the things he'd tolerate if he thought he was in for a good lay.

The elevator doors opened and he ushered her into the car, his hand on the small of her back. It was here that he'd usually try to kiss them, but she was looking around to much to catch. They got out when the doors opened and she walked out first, with him following her into the main room of the suite.

"This... isn't just a hotel room." She gulped. Her eyes wide as she took in the spaciousness of the central room, the bar, the pool table, the windows... the windows that shown into bedrooms. His bedroom.

"It's a penthouse suite." He informed her. "Care for another drink?"

She merely nodded as she continued to look around. Touching Brass Bass. The motorcycle. Running a finger along the felt of the pool table in a way that had him imagining her running that finger along him. She came to stand beside him at the bar, and accepted the drink he offered her.

His fingers and hers slid against each other, and they both paused. Caught by the current that had been moving through them.

She stepped back a little from him, but he followed her. They didn't touch, but they could feel the heat of the other's body.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No."

"To bad I have a boyfriend." She confessed.

"I don't care." He raised a brow at her. "Do you?"

"No."

A little out of breath and needing to steady herself, she took a sip of the drink she hadn't yet touched and flinched. As he watched her shudder, and he knew he wanted to be the one to make her shudder tonight. "It's strong."

"The only way I do it." He said with confidence.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She took the step towards him that brought his body flush with hers. They both caught their breath.

"Do I have to?" He murmured as his hand found her him.

She marveled at the hotness of his touch. She shook her head a little and she set the barely touched drink aside.

"No." She whispered, and then grabbed his tie to pull his lips down to hers.

The kiss was electric and opened the flood gates. In seconds they were ripping at clothes, and Chuck was hoisting her onto the pool table. Her legs were wrapped around his waist when his lips finally left hers to start to rain wet, sucking kisses over her cheek and down her neck.

"What's your name?" She panted, her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt his hands move over her body.

He pause, bracing himself above her, so he could look her in the eye. "I'm Chuck Bass."

He was sure that he very nearly saw her smirk at that, but then he crush her body back to his, and then neither of them were forming clear thoughts at all for several minutes.

"Wait! Wait!" She desperately held him off and demanded. "Don't you want to know my name?"

"I don't care." He muttered with a roll of his eyes, and brought his lips to her breast. Then she didn't care if he knew either.

Three hours later they collapsed apart on his bed. Gasping and panting, sweating and dripping, every inch of their bodies tingling, neither could move as they tried desperately to catch their breaths.

It was she that moved first, shoving at this shoulder to switch places with her. "Move over. You're on my side."

He groaned, perfectly replete where he was, and not wanting to move period until he could have sex with her again. "This is why I make the rule they can never stay the night. So demanding..."

She pinched him, and he flinched, but started shifting his body to the left as she straddled him to crawl over his body. It was all he needed. He caught her hips and brought her body tumbling down onto his. Her energy spent, she lay atop him, melting into the heat of his naked skin. His fingers slipped into her red curls, yanking until they came away, and her lustrous brown waves fell against his damp skin. He threw the wig to the floor and his hands slid into her silky hair, to her skull, so he could tilt her face up to his, and he could kiss her lips again. When the both needed air, he pulled back to comment to her.

"I hate the contacts."

"Really?" She blinked at him with a cute little scowl. "I thought they were a nice touch."

He shook his head. "We can be whoever we want... I just always wanting be looking into _your_ beautiful, brown eyes when we do."

She smiled at his words, and at the love behind them. She loved Chuck Bass, but she thought she just might love being loved by Chuck Bass even more. Not wanting to give in so easily, because she really had thought the coloured contacts had been a nice touch, she argued.

"Fine, no contacts. But if we play the One Night Stand again, you have to ask my name." She scolded.

"Many apologies..." He whispered, leaning up to kiss her shoulder. He should have known that would stick in her craw. Much to his delight, she worked so diligently to make all their fantasies as well rounded, costumed, and flushed out as possible. "What, pray tell, was it?"

She shifted so that she could fold her hands over his chest, and then to rest her chin on them to look down at him with a smug smile. "Sierra."

"Of course it was." He smiled back.

He traced a finger over her forehead, down her nose and over her full lips, marveling at how perfect she was for him in _every_ way.

"I love you, Blair." He said from his soul.

The teasing light left her eye, and she looked at him with the emotion she felt in every fiber of her being. "I love you too, Chuck."

His arms held her tighter to him, and she turned her head to the side so she could nuzzle it under his chin. They fell asleep. Perfect for each other.

TahDAH! So this was just a little thing that flew into my head and flew onto Gloria really easily. Hope you enjoyed it. And I just saw an ad for Tron Legacy just now. Not big on the movie, but very big on Garrett Hedlund in a body suit. I blame Country Strong for my enjoyment of him.

FYI, if you wear coloured contacts... stop reading. They freak me out. The pupil doesn't change aka you can detect it dilating, and so when you're talking to someone with them in... It scares the shit out of me.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello! How are we all doing? I'm in Therapy school. Have I mentioned that ever? Well, I am. Our current lecture uses films to illustrate her lectures. Sound's awesome, right? Not so much. I'll give you one guess as to whether these are comedies or dramas. Ready? Go! You are right! These are some depressing movies! I'm gonna be honest... I generally stick to comedy and light dramas. My last two movies were Silver Linings Playbook and This Is 40. I have two must see movies coming up. Both star Melissa MacCarthy. I will also be seeing her and Jason Bateman mighty soon. Here we go...

"Chuck."

He heard her voice, but didn't say anything. He just shoved his face deeper into his pillow.

"Chuck."

For a minute it felt like a dream he'd had repeatedly in the past. One in which he was woken up by his wife. One were he was woken up by Blair. Albeit in his dream she didn't sound quite so shrill or annoying. He smiled into his pillow. It was exactly those things that made him realize it wasn't a dream. It was real. Blair Waldorf was his wife.

He felt her run her hands over his back. And he moaned. Only to grunt when her gentle hands suddenly slapped his ass. Hard.

"CHUCK!"

He growled, trying to sound much more put out than he really was. If she wanted to have sex again, who was he to deny her? His fake frown turned into a real one when he saw she was sitting primly at his side, fully dressed.

"Who did it?" He scowled as he lay back against the pillows and looked her up and down.

"Who did what?" She raised a brow, actually not following where he was going with his question.

"When left to your own devices, and the proper high quality sleep mask, you will sleep a solid 9 to 11 hours."

"I'm listening." She said primly.

"You've been awake before me twice in the four mornings we've been married."

"It's 3pm. And we've been married five days. Not four."

A smile suddenly curved his lips. "... Must have lost track of the time."

Before she could respond his hand caught hers and he quickly tugged her down to him, his arms locking around her, his legs twinning with hers, all to keep her to him, which was moot since she wasn't trying to pull away.

"Why start the clock now?" He murmured as his lips found hers.

His hands were soon traveling over her body and he ripped at her clothes with distaste.

"What's this?"

"Louis Vuitton."

"Why are you wearing it?" He demanded, wanting her as naked as he was. "As I recall after a round of playing Adam and Eve... we were both in our natural states. As God intended it."

"You ate the apple, remember?" She was rapidly losing track of her mind. She's had a point to make when she woke him, but now nothing seemed to matter but Chuck's lips, Chuck's hands, Chuck's...

"God would understand me falling to your temptation..." Chuck whispered as his lips found the bare skin of her collar bone.

Suddenly her brain snapped back to focus and she shoved him off her, nearly sending him right off the bed. "True. But you ate, so I put clothes on. Now focus!"

Her palm found his cheek with a light slap, and she bounced off the bed before he could grab her. She flounced out the bedroom door, and of course he followed her. He always followed her. He always would.

She was sitting primly on the sofa, sipping coffee and looking at him with the smile in her eyes that always told him she was happy... and had a schedule. He meandered over to her in his black silk robe, and sprawled next to her on the couch, his head lulled to the side so he could look at her.

It never ceased to amaze him how perfectly she could sit. Back straight as a rod. Knees together. She handed him a cup of coffee she'd prepared for him, just the way he liked it and allowed him one sip before she got down to business.

"There are things we need to discuss." She said with her CEO voice.

"I love it when you talk all business like that..."

"Chuck..." She warned, as his hand crept onto her thigh. She knocked it away.

"Chuck, there are things we need to discuss, things that couples who take longer than a single day to get both engaged and married in. Married couples need to have talked about things."

"You would know..." He rolled his eyes pointedly.

"Egghahahaa!" He flinched and cringed as her tiny fingers found one of his nipples and pinched it hard. "Damn it, Blair!"

"Are you mad?" She pouted cutely at him.

"I'm not thrilled." He rubbed his poor, smarting nipple.

"Do you want to divorce me?" She wiggled her shoulders.

"Never." The teasing was gone from his voice, and he pulled her closer to him. He was never letting her go again. Ever.

"Good. Because we have no pre-nup, and I'd take you for half of everything you own. And I'd get both Serena and Monkey in the settlement." She snapped back to general mode.

"You'd take my dog?" He bit out incredulously.

"I'd leave you Nate."

"My dog is more loyal." He muttered, swigging back the last of his coffee.

"I forgot how grumpy you can be when woken up with anything other than sex."

"Easily rectified..." Chuck murmured before pulling her down to him.

"Chuck!" She squealed, but stayed in his arms.

"Fine." He murmured, settling their bodies into an embrace that allowed his to be in contact with hers as much as possible. "Let's talk."

She flustered a little, wishing that she hadn't won, but knowing that this was important.

"We haven't decided anything."

"Like?"

"Like? LIKE?" She got shrill. "Like where we're going to live! Like how we're going to get Dorota away from my mother's! Like how many children we're going to have! Like do we share a closet or get his and hers... which doesn't matter because we have NO PLACE TO LIVE!"

"Shhhhh!" He hushed and kissed her forehead. "Let's see... I already talked to Eleanor and Cyrus. With you moving out and them in Paris much of the time, they'll hire a part-time maid to see to their penthouse and Dorota is free to come and work for us... Even though, let's face it, she was going to go with you no matter what."

"I did get her a great dental plan." Blair cooed, but knew her Dorota was hers.

"And six."

"Six what?"

"Children."

Her eyes widened. "Two. Think of my body."

"I am. Always. Six."

"Three."

"Five."

"Four, but they're all Catholic." She negotiated.

"Really?" He raised a brow. "You're still on with that."

"You know I still attend Mass." She demurred.

"I thought that was just because you liked the outfits."

"I do look good in Christian couture..." She slowly blinked at him.

"Very good..." He purred and it was clear he found her the opposite of good, and his lips slipped down to her neck.

Her hands came up to hold him off. "Three heathens or four Catholics? Your call, Bass."

He thought about it for a minute. "Four." He grumbled, but he didn't care what they were. He just wanted them.

She smiled, and kissed him. To be fair she didn't really care, she just wanted them. But she'd get him down to three. Four? What were they? The Duggars?

"Now..." He cleared his throat. "About a place to live..."

She lost her train of thought again as he deeply kissed her again, but the pulled away quickly, pushing her off his lap and getting up off the couch."

"Hey! Where are you going?!" She pouted.

"To get dressed. You'll want to change."

"Why?"

"Because I'm wearing my purple shirt and tie, and you're it yellow."

"No. YOU wear yellow."

"You'll want to be in purple. Trust me."

"I sense you're just trying to get me out of my clothes, Bass." She quarried with her finger on her chin reflectively.

"Always, Mrs. Bass. Always."

Three hours later their limo pulled to a stop. Blair had no idea where, due the the silk blindfold over her eyes. He carefully removed the cover and she blinked at the light that hit her eyes, made even worse as she hadn't seen direct daylight in almost a week. Her eyes sought Chuck's first. He looked nervous.

He cleared his throat and took her hand, gently leading her up to the front door of a large townhouse.

"Chuck..." She started, confused.

"I bought us a home..." He cleared his throat while he opened the door.

Blair looked stunned and she was even more so when Chuck swept her up off her feet and over the threshold. She was speechless when he put her down in the large foyer. She slowly started moving around the rooms and Chuck followed her. Each room was devoid of furniture and she looked over at him.

"I thought... you could... or we could decorate it together... our home." He stammered as he only did when off balance.

Near the back of the house she paused by a pair of French doors.

"There's a courtyard... It's a good size. I thought we could take the stone out... put grass in. Six kids need a bit of room to play outside."

"Four." Was all she said as she moved back to the foyer and started up the stairs.

Room by room she went, and Chuck followed along, talking away, until they were in the master suite. It was the one room where there was a piece of furniture. A massive king sized bed was set in the large bedroom, made up with the finest silk bedding. Her eyes were wide as she looked around. She went over and touched it, leaving her back to him.

"When?"

"The bed?"

"The house." He had to move closer because her voice was so low.

"Six months ago..."

She turned around and her beautiful dark eyes were brimming with tears.

"Blair..." He stepped forward, and his hands found her upper arms, running his palms up and down her skin soothingly. "If you don't like it... We can get another place. I want you to be happy."

She started to cry then, but she also threw herself into his arms. "I am happy! I'm the happiest person in the world!"

"Not possible." He shook his head, his own eyes misty, and kissed her hair. "I am."

She sniffed into his lapel. "I love the house."

"I love you."

And then, just as he's also planned, he hoisted her into his arms and back onto the waiting bed. He wanted to christen the house right.

Several months later...

It was nearly seven at night and Blair was just ordering a hem line to be taken up an inch when a body snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with their hands.

She knew right away that the owner of the hands was not the person she wished they were.

"I know it's not Dorota, because the last time she tried this game I suspended her for a week... And melted a crayon into the carpet."

"Meanest seven year old on the Upper East Side." The female voice behind her lowered to a growl to hide her identity.

"And yet you were smartly desperate to be my friend." She heard Serena's eyes roll. "Can you take your hand off my face now, S? Who know's where they've been."

"One, I just washed them. And two how did you know I wasn't Chuck?"

"His hands are softer."

Serena cringed. "I won't ask why."

"Fine. I'll ask something else... What are you doing here, S?"

"Girl's Night!" Serena giggled, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

Blair raised an eyebrow at her. "Come again?"

"B! Since you and Chuck got married, you two have holed up together in your townhouse. You're either at work, home, or out together but locked at the hip!"

It wasn't and exaggeration. Chuck and Blair had been married for four month. Four amazing months. And after all their time apart, after all the near reconciliations and losses, they knew it was forever now, and it made them not be able to get enough of each other. The only times they were apart were the times they were at work, but even still, they'd drop in on each other. Other times were spent together. Dinners with their friends. Her parents. His mother. But always together.

Blair smiled slyly. "Sound's about right to me."

Serena could tell Blair's brain had gone into Chuck Mode, and she waved her hands in her friend's face.

"Comeback to me!"

Blair cleared her throat, and walked over to her desk, picking up her phone to scan it. "Sorry... I'll check my schedule. Next week sometime? Week after that maybe?"

Serena grabbed the phone out of Blair's hand.

"HEY!" Blair stomped her foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Bass, I think you misunderstood me." Serena's voice dropped to a threat. "It's Girl's Night. GIRLS!"

Suddenly Iz, Penelope, and Jessica appeared in Blair's office door. They were dressed in club gear and each held a series of bags.

Serena's voice was deadly serious. "Blair... We're kidnapping you."

Five hours later, dressed to the nines, and after an amazing dinner, the girls were at their second club of the night. The music was throbbing, and Blair had to admit she was having a good time... even though they'd taken her phone and she hadn't talked to Chuck in six hours. Serena had told her that Chuck had been told of their plans and that Nate had grabbed his best friend for a Boy's Night.

The girls had just downed another round of drinks, and were all rushing out onto the dance floor, when Blair pulled back and shook her head. Serena tried to grab her hand, and Blair quickly signaled that she needed a bathroom break, and thus was let go.

She heaved a sigh as she stumbled down the darkened, nearly empty hall, and into the ladies room of the V.I.P. lounge. The room was deserted, she wasn't sure of the stalls. It didn't matter since she was just there to freshen her makeup.

Tegan and Sara's Closer thudded through the walls. Making the glass shake. Making the room vibrate. So loud that she didn't hear one of the stall doors open. However, she did hear the person who opened it. She's hear the timber of that voice anywhere over any noise.

"Hello, Mrs. Bass..."

Her eyes slid up at the familiar, seductive voice, and a smile crept over her face as she saw him in the reflection of the mirror. He stood in the doorway of the stall, leaning nonchalantly against the metal jam. The sultry smirk on his face and the heat in his eyes had her body reacting.

"I thought you were out at Boy's Night?" She said to his image before turning around to lean against the sink, her hip cocked to one side.

"Why? When Girl's Night is sooooo much more fun..."

With three steps she was in his arms, her lips latching onto his, shoving him back into the bathroom stall, and slamming the door shut.

"OMG, you guys!" A giddily flustered Jessica skidded to the girl's table. "You will NEVER guess what I just heard in the ladies room?!"

"You heard you, being asked to leave, because it's a _ladies_ room, and you're no lady?" Penelope said dryly, taking a sip of her drink.

"I heard Blair Waldorf-Bass having sex with some random in a bathroom stall!"

"WHAT?" The other girls gasped.

"No way." Serena frowned, trying to figure out what was really going on. It suddenly became crystal clear. "Oh, no."

She looked at the girls. "Stay here."

Serena stormed to the bathroom, shoving the door open, just in time to see a giggling Blair fall out of the stall, tugging her skirt down, with a grasping Chuck following right behind her. They both came up short when they saw Serena standing there, judging them.

"Busted..." Chuck murmured, his arms slipping around Blair's waist and pulling her closer.

"Sorry, S..."

Neither Bass looked that contrite. Serena opened the bathroom door and pointed down the hall. "That's it young lady. Enough bathroom sex with your husband. Get back to the table and do two shots. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Serena..." Blair ducked her head... but turned around in Chuck's arms, fully intending to give him a quick kiss goodbye.

They were making out on the sink, her legs wrapped around his waist in seconds.

"You two make me sick. I should turn a hose on you." Serena threw her hands up in sensor and surrender.

And with that she walked out of the bathroom, and pulled the door shut. She did however have a secret smile on her face. The married horn dogs really could be adorable.

Seven months later...

Chuck and Blair lay in bed together, her head on his chest, his arms around her. Their bodies had cooled, but where she had fallen into a sated slumber, he stayed awake. His fingers stroked the skin of her arm, and then he played with a lock of her hair.

Over the last few months their home had really come together. The furnishings. The art. His Girl Scout had been quick to be sent away, but his Brass Bass was still with him. It had her touches, and his. And there were things that were all them. It was almost perfect.

He felt her stiffen in his arms. She began to shift and murmur to herself. She was having a nightmare. And he could tell by the whimper she let out, that it wasn't a work or social stress one. It was one that came upon occasion, and one that hurt her the most. He quickly moved to soothe her.

"Shhh... Shhhh, sweetheart." He whispered softly, rubbing her back, his heart hurting for her as she began to cry.

She woke up with a start, lurching out of his arms, and looked around frantically. He sat up behind her and rubbed her back, kissing her shoulder. As time and reality came back into focus she gasped, still shaking, and lay back down into his waiting arms. He held her till she stopped trembling, and kissed her hair and face still she was still.

"Are you alright?" He asked after a while.

"I am now." She snuggled deeper into his side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, knowing there were nights when she would, but sensing this was not one of them.

She shook her head. "Let's talk about happier things."

He smiled. "I can do that... There's a certain anniversary coming up..."

She lifted his head and he was glad to see the tears were gone from her eyes, the sparkle coming back into them. "I can't believe it's almost been a year..."

"The first of the next 70." He promised.

She gave him a seductive pout. "Will all your parts still work when we're in our nineties?"

"Oh, Mrs. Bass..." He leaned in to place a teasing kiss on her lips. "You will be one tired, sated, little old lady..."

"Thanks to the gardener?" She teased innocently.

He grunted and flipped them over tickling her sides and leaving sucking kisses on her neck. She laughed and gasped, and loved every second, especially because he was laughing too.

When they finally stilled, him still pinning her to their bed, her hands came up to touch his cheeks.

"You make me so happy." She whispered.

"You make me so happy." He vowed as he grew serious. "So I was thinking..."

"Yes?" She looked at him carefully.

"Isn't it about time... We started on our half dozen Basses?"

Her eyes lit up. "Really? You're ready? To start our _four_?"

"I am."

She shoved him off of her and ran out of the room and into her bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He raised his head off the pillow to try to catch a glimpse of her.

"I'm throwing out my pills!" She called out, and poked her head back out of the bathroom with a scowl. "You said it, Bass. We have a verbal contract now. No backing out!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He laughed and she came running back in and jumped on him. Kissing his face.

She looked down at him, smiling. "Maybe by our second anniversary..."

"We'll have a baby." He finished with a smile back.

And as we all know... Chuck and Blair always get what they want.

TahDAH! I was watching the Biggest Loser as I typed this, and the show nearly gave me an anxiety attack. I love the white team... all one of them. Well, two if you count Jillian. And is it wrong that I find the team members on the chopping block saying "I'm not ready to go home" deeply annoying?

FYI, I had a lot of fun with the last IWill chapter with Blair surprising her boy. There might be a chapter where our girl gets a surprise from him.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello! Oh, there perils of winter in the north. I left my house this morning, and went to walk to the end of the block to get to the subway. The sidewalk slopes down, which I never even think about in the summer. It's not the summer right now. There was melt water running over a sheet of ice... It was like a deadly slip and slide. I nearly didn't make it! I did however give the drivers stuck in traffic a hilarious show. You're picturing it now too, aren't you? I'm going to imagine you are not laughing at me. You are sighing in sympathy. Oh, and I can't remember if I've done this story before? Anyhoo, enjoy! Here we go...

Blair lay in the bed, completely still. Chuck had left for work, and she should have been up and well out the door herself, but this morning she just lay there. Smiling to herself.

She felt different. Everyone else in the world would tell her she was crazy, but she would swear she knew. She knew she and Chuck had made a baby last night.

She'd gone off the pill a couple of month ago, and while she's had two periods since then, she hadn't been worried. Chuck however didn't seem to be taking it the same way. He'd stopped drinking and had gone organic. He was so jittery it was adorable. And while you wouldn't think it would be sexy, it was totally turning Blair on.

She smiled to herself as she got out of bed. Maybe now he'd calm down a little and go back to wearing underwear. Not that she minded at first, she enjoyed the access she had when he went commando. However, she didn't love that in several of his suits... her property was prominently outlined on display for all the hags at his office.

Walking into her walk in closet, she paused in front of the full length mirror. She placed her hands on her stomach, then turned to the side, running her hands up and down her belly. There was nothing. No bump. So curve. But Blair knew. She and Chuck were going to have a baby.

A few weeks later her intuition was proven correct. She looked down at the positive pregnancy test in her hand, and her knees went weak. She had to sit down. Blair pressed her free palm against the flesh of her stomach.

"I knew." She whispered with eyes brimming full of tears. As she looked down, they spilled over and ran down her cheeks. "I knew you were in there."

Blair wanted nothing more than to run into the bedroom, throw herself at her husband, and tell him he was going to be a daddy... to someone other than Monkey. But unfortunately her husband had been in Berlin for the last week, but was due home tonight. A plan started forming in her head.

She was still smiling when she heard her cell phone ring in the other room. She skipped to her bedside table, picking up her phone as she flopped back against the silken sheets.

"Hello?" She sighed coyly, trying to keep the pure joy out of her voice and failing miserably.

"I must have the wrong number..." The beloved voice poured smoothly over the line. "This does not sound like a woman who desperately misses her husband..."

"I'm so sad I took three Lexapro." She pouted. "If you don't come home soon... Why... I just might not be able to get out of bed..."

"When I get home, I'm not going to _let_ you get out of our bed..." His voice whispered huskily over the line, sending shivers racing over her skin.

"Mr. Bass, you say the sweetest things to me..."

"Always, Mrs. Bass, always..."

She smiled and knew he was smiling too. God, she loved him. Her smile grew. And now she'd have his baby to love. She almost blurted it out, then and there, but she bit her lip so hard she yelped and dropped the phone.

"Blair?!" He called urgently.

"I'm here!" She got out as she lifted the phone back up and rubbed her tongue over the throbbing flesh.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Fine." She chirped. "Dorota just one of my Loubitons out and I tripped. I'd fire her, but she as a cast iron contract. What was I thinking?"

She could tell by the tone of his chuckle that he was onto her, that she was hiding something. She knew she had to focus... and get off the line with him quickly.

"I can't wait till tomorrow. What time does your plane land?"

"About that..."

A scowl flashed over Blair's face instantly. "What?"

"Your parents called." Chuck started quickly, knowing that lilt was not a good sign for him. "They insisted I stop over in Paris for dinner..."

"So... Your staying in Europe to be with my parents, instead of coming home to me?"

"Blair."

"I have to go. It's late, and since I have nothing and nobody else to do, I might as well go to sleep. Alone." She ended the call quickly and got up to pace the room.

How dare he? He'd been gone for seven whole days, and now he was just going to delay coming home a whole other day? Her phone chimed again.

"If you love my parents so much, why don't you marry them?!" She hung up again.

Taking a deep breath, she realized she just might be be having an ever so tiny touch, of an over reaction. She glanced down at her belly. "This is all you. You should know right up front, that Mommy is always rational."

She'd just lied to the unborn.

A couple of days later, Blair looked over the perfectly set table, and smiled to herself. She had the perfect scene set for Chuck. She even had not one, but three cameras set up, discreetly, around the room to catch and record his reaction. Candles, flower, silk. And a silver covered tray set on the table in front of his chair. Underneath the dome? The positive pregnancy test.

Her phone rang.

"Where are you?" She cooed into the phone. She knew when his plane was landing, so she anticipated his arrival any second, in fact she

"Blair..."

She also knew his cautionary tone. The tone he used when he knew he was going to earn a punishment, and not the kind he liked.

"Where are you?" All affection was gone from her voice, and it had been replaced by steel. She could almost feel him flinch over the line.

"I'm with Nathaniel..."

"Why are you with him, when you should be with me... and haven't been in eight days?!"

"Sage got accepted into Oxford and is going. They broke up."

"So?" She raised a wry brow. "This is what happens when you're a man who dates High Schoolers! Come home!"

"He needs me..." Chuck said careful.

"You're right. Nate needs you. I don't." She snapped. "I hope you enjoy any satisfaction you gain from your friendship, because you'll be getting zero satisfaction from me."

Hours later, Chuck came home to a dark and cold house. Fine, the house was warm enough. His reception however...

He climbed up the stairs to the master bedroom, and opened the doors. He sighed contentedly. Even though she was angry as hell at him, it still made him happy to see her familiar lump in their bed.

His Blair. His wife.

Not wanting to wait another second, he stripped off his jacket on the way to their bed, tossing it over a chair. He kicked off his shoes as he crawled over the mattress towards her.

Her back was to him, and she was still, but he knew she was awake. He tucked his body close to hers, and smiled as she huffed away from him a little bit. She was ever spunky.

"Blair..." He whispered, and leaned down to kiss her temple. "I missed you."

"Clearly, given how you rushed home to me." She kept her eyes closed, ignoring the arm that slipped around her. "How is poor Nate?"

He blatantly disregarded her signals to leave her alone, and pulled her closer. "You missed me too."

"I did not." She inched away.

"You did." One of his perfect fingers slid over her neck, moving the hair away from her skin.

"Keep telling yourself that, Bass." It took all her energy to keep her tone cool as his lips started doing magical things to her neck.

Then his hand slid between her legs, and then he touched her in ways that made her forget ever having been made at him... ever.

An hour later she lay, boneless, and with muscles that refused to work, spread across the bed. Her husband's head lay against her chest, where he left haphazard, and lazy kisses over her flesh.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked innocently.

"You're just lucky you have irreplaceable skills that I have grown dependent on."

"I am ever grateful for any praise from you..." His lips moved to her breast.

Her breath caught and she couldn't help but flinch.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Nothing." She said quickly as her mind raced to find another plan of action. "I'm fine."

She rolled away from him, and he looked at her with concern. She flashed him a giant smile.

"Don't move." She ordered with a raised finger.

"Wouldn't dream of it..." Chuck sighed as he rolled onto his back, and folded his hands across his chest.

She returned a few minutes later, a dimpled smile on her face and a silver covered tray in her hands.

"I have something for you..." Her voice sang happily.

He smiled, and covered his cringe at the sharp pitch of her singing voice. "Ah... Pie?"

She shook her head. "No. Something better, much, much better."

He sat up and she carefully place the tray on his now sheet covered lap. She sat beside her, and he gave her a questioning look. She was nervous. Jittery.

He raised an eyebrow as he lifted the lid. And then he froze. His hand shook as he reached out and lifted the test. He looked at it, and then his eyes slid to hers, in awe.

"Really?" He asked, with such hope and longing in his gaze that it shook her.

She nodded rapidly her eyes filling with tears. "Really." She promised. "We're going to have a baby."

His own eyes glistened as he quickly pushed the tray off his lap and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly, kissing her shoulder, before pulling back to cup her face with his hands.

She'd never seen him so happy. She started crying, and then he was kissing her tears off her cheeks, whispering how much he loved her, over and over again.

He pulled back, and they were both laughing with joy.

"Really?" He asked again.

"Do you need me to pee on another stick?"

He raise his brow, but the joke he thought to make. He'd save it for later.

"We're going to have a baby?" The awe was back in his voice, and his hands went to her belly.

Hers covered his, and they pressed their foreheads against each other's, and breathed deeply.

"When did you find out?"

"The other day... I didn't tell you right away, because I wanted to see the look on your face."

The last time she'd told him she was pregnant, it was with another man's child. She hadn't been lying when she said a part of her wished it had been Chuck. A huge part of her had wished her first baby had been Chuck's, but it wasn't meant to be. Her first baby wasn't meant to be. She'd wanted the next time she told him she was pregnant to see his face, see the joy.

She'd been right. It had been perfect. Their baby would be perfect too.

TahDAH! Okay, Americans, there is a BEAUTIFUL commercial that airs here in Canada, maybe even in the states too. It's a full on tourism ad, but it's so damn pretty and with a catchy song... It has me wishing I could pack my bags and head on down for a visit! And probably drink YooHoo while I'm there. That's stuff is just tasty!

I have always had a lovely time when down in the states. One of my first trips to New York... my friends and I had a police escort for like eight blocks. Okay, he was a bicycle cop, but he was awesome. We were all standing at an intersection, waiting for the light to go green. There was not a car in sight. He made us jaywalk. Rebels.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello! "I'm fly like paper, get high like planes..." You know how it is when you get a song stuck in your head? I blame Ellen for me waking up singing it the other day. Or I do that thing where you put a song on your iPod and make it the theme for what's going on around you. Sometimes it's just down right in appropriate. The other day I saw these to very old ladies walking (hobbling) down the street... I queued "Bad Girls" up on my iPod. Okay, so this is all little CB restaurant vignettes. Here we go...

Blair followed her parents across the restaurant, as the hostess led them to their table.

"Daddy, I'm going to have poulet. That's chicken." She told him with the authority of a very privileged, eight year old only child.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Yes, dear. Given that it is your father who is teaching you French, I would assume he knows how to say chicken."

Harold just laughed and hugged Blair. "Wonderful, Blair-bear! Wonderful! Soon you'll be waltzing along the Seine conversing with artists and writers, and basking in one of the most romantic cultures in the world!"

Eleanor caught Blair's dreamy look. "Or, she'll be snapping orders at Chanel and Dior to get the new fashions before they've been released..."

Her mother smiled at the anticipatory glint that came into her daughter's eyes. There was her girl.

They'd just settled into their seats, Harold perusing the menu, while the Waldorf Women's eyes scanned the restaurant, taking everything and everyone in. Who was there with whom. Who was wearing what. Making note of anything that raised a red flag. Their eyes landed on a red flag at the same time.

"Darling, isn't that Charles Bass?"

"Yes, Mother." Blair answered at her dark brown eyes narrowed on her frien-her schoolmate.

Chuck sat at the best table in the restaurant, which wasn't unusual, he was a Bass, but what was eye catching was the fact that he sat there alone. The table was clearly set for two, but Chuck sat alone, slouched in his chair, his eyes and fingers fixated on the game he played on his DS.

Before Blair could say anything else, a waiter approached Chuck, looking apologetic.

For anyone else, they would have just seen the resigned look on the boy's face, like his father standing him up had been expected. But Blair saw it. The flash of pain that told her that a part of Chuck had hoped that this time, his father would show up to the dinner he'd initiated.

She watched as the stood up, and moved to leave the restaurant.

"Charles!" Harold greeted jovially. "How are you this evening?"

"Very well, Mr. Bass." Chuck said with the perfectly polite voice he could always use around grown ups.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, sir." Chuck shook his head.

"Are you headed home to eat with your father?"

"No, Mr. Waldorf. My father was called to London on business... unexpectedly, so was unable to meet me. My limo is outside to take me home to eat." He said formally, already taking a step away. He'd been careful to avoid eye contact with Blair this whole time, and it was clear he just wanted to get out of there.

"Ridiculous! You'll join us!" Harold declared with his hands thrown as wide as his smile.

"Thank you, but I couldn't-"

"Sit down, Charles." Eleanor's voice cut in. Blair had never seen Chuck move so fast in her life, as when he slid into that chair, bumping the table, and causing the water in the glasses to quake. She bit back a giggle.

They sat and ate together, Chuck and Blair even talking as Harold asked them about school and friends. Eleanor joined in at points, when conversation turned to fashion, to talk about colour and cuts, which even at eight, Chuck knew a great deal about. When dessert had been cleared, and Harold and Eleanor had ordered tea, Chuck excused himself. He actually smiled at them. Blair was so surprised, she actually smiled back. And then he was gone. Blair looked over at her father, and Harold winked at his little co-conspirator.

"Honestly, you two would take in stray dogs if I'd let you..." Eleanor rolled her eyes, having plainly heard Blair whisper to her father that they should invite Chuck to join them when they'd seen the boy sitting alone.

Eleanor liked the boy well enough, she just didn't see the point in engaging with someone who would have little impact on their futures.

She'd eat that thought in later years.

_Fall of her Freshmen Year at NYU..._

Chuck sat in the busy restaurant, and he'd been waiting for over a half hour for his party to arrive. Anyone else would have been asked to give up their prime table, but he wasn't some trader from Wall Street, tourist in from Atlanta, or a Real Housewife. He was Chuck Bass.

He sat, drinking periodically from his scotch glass, as he looked out the window. Every woman in the restaurant had her eye on him, as well as some of the men, but he kept his eyes trained for the only person that mattered. It was another fifteen minutes before he saw her.

Chuck's eyes lit up as he recognized the familiar flip of her hair that set her apart from the rest of the crowd that waited at the traffic light. He sat up a little straighter as he watched her distinctive gate clip across the pavement. He never got tired of looking at her, but he knew he had to drag his eyes away to signal the waiter to bring the drink he'd ordered be brought when he indicated for it..

His eyes were locked on her when she walked across the restaurant, the sway in her hips, the sparkle in her eyes. Only for him. All for him. He stood, and he knew there was a grin on his face but he didn't care. She slid into his arms and an almost chaste kiss fell across his lips, almost because it lingered longer that any kiss in greeting should. Finally pulling apart he held out her chair for her, and he couldn't resist brushing his hands over her shoulders as he did.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, a little out of breath from having hurried to get there.

Chuck just smiled as he took his seat across from her. "You were worth waiting for."

_Just after their wedding..._

Blair sat across from Chuck in the ebbing restaurant, people slowing finishing their meals and heading out. She held her tea cup in her left hand, but the cooling tea remained untouched. Blair's eyes were to captivated by the image in front of her.

She still couldn't get over seeing it there. Her ring. Her perfect, gorgeous ring. Not in a box, or on a chain. Her ring was right where it belonged. On her finger. Put there by her husband. What made it even more perfect was that it was joined by another, which declared her not merely engaged to him, but married to the love of her life.

That was all it took. She felt the blood rush in her veins, shooting through her, flushing her, making her hot. Making her wet.

Her eyes slid up, and met his. He smiled at her, and it was the smile of a truly happy Chuck Bass. If possible she was going to make him even happier.

She cleared her throat. "I need to freshen up."

She pushed her chair back, and looked at him pointedly. "Fine minutes."

His mouth quirked at the smoldering heat in her gaze.

She walked out of the main dinning room and down a corridor that headed to the washrooms. They weren't her target. Too many chances for interruption. She ducked into a door she'd spotted earlier, and waited, her ear pressed to the metal. In precisely five minutes, she heard the familiar pattern of steps that she knew could belong to only one man. Just as he was about to pass, she lurched the door open, grabbed him by his lapel, and yanked him into the stairwell.

She spun him and pinned him against the cold wall, and pressed her hot body into his.

He smirked. "Mrs. Bass."

"No talking." She commanded, grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled him into a wet open mouth kiss.

A half hour later, the waitress could barely make eye contact with them as she brought a slice of chocolate cake for dessert. The entire kitchen had heard them in the adjacent stairwell, and the sounds had been anything than what she'd been expecting to come from such a polished and sophisticated couple. She'd needed a glass of water and a new boyfriend by the time they were done. She and her boyfriend had never even come close to that kind of passion she'd heard coming from the other side of that wall.

Chuck picked up a fork, and shaved off a bite of cake, but instead of eating it himself he offered it to Blair.

The waitress offered to get him another fork, but he didn't spare her a glance. He had eyes only on the lips that were wrapped around the fork, feeling the pull on the silver as she sucked it clean.

"No, thanks. I'm more of a pie man, myself, and I've already eaten."

_A while after the wedding..._

Nate leaned back in his chair to coast his finger over his cell phone where it rested on his knee.

"I saw that." Serena commented without looking up as she perused her menu.

"What?" Nate said with wide innocent eyes.

"Well, you were either checking your phone under the table, or playing with yourself. Either way, neither is a go at brunch. You know the rules." Serena reminded him primely.

"You guys made a rule banning self love?" Dan asked incredulously.

"Only at brunch." Nate pointed out.

"There was an incident." Serena commented with a shrug.

"And just who gets to make this rule- Wait, let me guess-"

"Blair." Nate and Serena said together before Dan could finish speaking.

"Speaking of... Is there a consequence for tardiness, because if there it..." Dan looked pointedly at the two empty seats that were waiting for the Basses.

Serena and Nate's eyes met. Blair was never late, and because of this Chuck was now never late either... at least when they were together. Which was often. Almost always. But now they were sitting at brunch and their friends weren't there. It was mildly worrying even if it was only fifteen minutes late. Short minutes later, Nate and Serena relaxed as they saw the couple being led to the table by a hostess

"Friends. Humphrey." Chuck greeted as he held Blair's chair for her.

They both sat, and conversation ran almost normally, only Dan couldn't help but notice that Blair was unusually quiet. For a while he thought it was because he was there, but he could almost hear the derision in her voice in his head, "Don't flatter yourself, Humphrey." Looking at her upon occasion he saw the slight pallor to her skin, and... was Blair Waldorf-Bass... sweating? Then he caught them. Blair had ordered fruit and toast, but while she took small nibbles of the toast, the fruit was being very carefully shifted to Chuck's plate, but made to look like she was the one eating it.

Things started to click into place, but he knew a sure way to test his theory. He signaled the waiter, and ordered... bacon. Dan saw Blair's face go pale at just the word, and Chuck's hand tightened where it rested on the back of Blair's seat. If looks could kill...

It almost made him want to cancel the order. Almost.

The bacon arrived and Dan offered the plate to Serena and Nate, before bringing it to mere inches in front of Mrs. Bass' face.

"Would you care for some tasty, salty, greasy bacon?"

She turned eight shades of green, and nearly knocked her chair and Chuck over as she shoved back from the table and ran from the room.

"Oh, my god! Is she okay?" Serena gasped.

"Ha, ha, Serena. Very funny. 'Is she okay'?" Dan scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "You know, I thought water was under the bridge-"

"Humphrey..." Chuck warned, as it clicked in what was going on.

"Not this again..." Nate rolled his eyes at the thought of having to hear again the plight of Dan. Sure, Nate had been sympathetic, but after a couple of years...

"Dan, what are you talking about? You know everything there is to know."

"Really?" Dan mocked.

"Stop." Chuck bit out quickly, but it was too late.

"So, Blair's pregnant and you all are just going to sit here and pretend like she's not?"

Simultaneously, Chuck sighed, Nate laughed, and Serena squealed.

All eyes were on Chuck who was rubbing his temple and casting murderous glances at Dan.

"BLAIR'S PREGNANT?!" Serena clapped, wanting to hear it for herself.

Dan suddenly looked awkward. "Wait... So you guys didn't..."

"No, Daniel, they didn't." Chuck said coolly. He glanced around and saw that Blair was on her way back from the ladies room. "And they still don't."

"What?"

"Blair wants to wait till she's further along to tell anyone, so until she's ready to tell you... you know nothing."

"But-"

"Nothing!" He said sharply, but pasted a smile on his face to greet Blair as she returned.

The whole table now saw the little nod she gave him, the one that told him she was okay. Blair settled into her chair, and looked around at her friends. Nate wouldn't make eye contact, focusing on his menu, his upside down menu. Dan was rapidly shoving the remainder of the plate of bacon into his mouth and giving her a thumbs up signs. Serena? Serena was grinning at her like she did when Blair won Prom Queen, only if possible, a million times brighter.

Blair tossed her napkin on the table, looked over at her husband. "They know?"

He nodded.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Serena exploded, as if she couldn't hold it in another instant. She ran around the table and Blair stood to meet her. While B wasn't thrilled to have her precious cat out of the bag, she couldn't say she hated that her best friend knew.

The girls hugged and laughed, and Nate grabbed Chuck in a tight hug too. Chuck shook Dan's hand, which Dan took as progress. When the girls finally pulled apart, Serena kissed Blair's cheek.

"I'm so happy for you, B!"

"Me too." Blair sighed happily. "But enough of this."

Blair grimaced as she looked at the table her friends were sitting down at again. "Chuck, take me home. I want to throw up in our own bathroom, and not next to a bulimic banker."

Chuck smiled and offered her his hand, and Mr., Mrs. and the future baby Bass went home.

"I'm not invited to the next NJBC brunch am I?" Dan mused.

"I wouldn't skip breakfast if I were you." Serena patted his shoulder.

_Many more months later..._

Blair was miserable. This was not how she's envisioned any part of her pregnancy. Heavily pregnant and very nearly at her due date, she was, quite frankly, huge. She'd imagined getting a volleyball baby bump, but the rest of her body staying relatively the same. She's seen herself in heels, and it couture maternity gear, breezing around Manhattan. Showing off for the world to see. She was having a baby, Chuck's baby.

It hadn't worked out that way. Oh, sure, everyone knew she was having a baby, her husband's baby, because it was completely impossible to miss. Aliens in space could see she was properly knocked up.

She apparently had a high level of amniotic fluid, which Blair translated into her being turned into a brunette Jessica Simpson. Her breasts now made Serena look flat chested. Her ankles were swollen to tree trunks. And her ass, while always curvaceous, had taken on a life of it's own. But to be honest, her looks didn't bother her half as much as she let on. She was growing their baby, and was willing to do whatever it took to do that. Plus Chuck still couldn't keep his hands off her, so there was that ego boost too.

However, her back hurt. She was tired all the time. And no matter what she did she could never get comfortable. But more than anything... she was ready to meet her baby. Hold him. Look at him. See the parts of her and the parts of Chuck that made up this whole new wonderful human being, and human being she already loved completely.

To keep her mind off it, Serena had taken her to the spa, and while she still was miserable, she at least had perfect nails. And a vagina that was ready for an audience.

They'd just entered the restaurant to meet for the boys for lunch, when Blair had to stop. Again.

"Come on, Bessie." Serena teased. "We're almost there. You can sit for five whole minutes before you'll have to pee again."

"I hate you." Blair dark eyes sizzled.

"Gasp! You should be nicer." Serena warned with a pout. "I am your backup birth coach... If Chuck's not around... and it's just me... maybe I tell the doctor's you've changed your mind and want a natural birth..."

"I hate you _so_ much." Blair emphasized.

Serena just laughed as she glanced over to the table... and then she laughed harder.

"What?" Blair gripped, as she rubbed her lower back.

"You've almost got a full house at the table." She nodded towards where Dan, Chuck, Nate, and an apparently invited Jack and Georgina.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked, confused.

"Well..." Serena commented observationally. "All we need is like, Louis and Carter, and you'd have a full house... Am I missing anyone? Oh, and I've never been sure about you and Marcus? Did you or didn't you... Sometimes it really keeps me up at night."

Blair's gasp was loud enough that everyone waiting for them at the table turned around.

"At least mine fit at a table! There isn't a restaurant in Manhattan big enough to cater to your number!" Blair hissed.

"Ho HO!" Serena laughed. "Look at it this way... We didn't have to worry about a paternity test this time..."

Blair frowned and grunted with the effort it took to shoot her leg towards her friend.

Serena's eyebrows shot up. "Did you just try to kick me?"

Blair grabbed a fork from a passing waiter, and eyed her friend threateningly.

"You'll have to catch me." Serena smirked, skipping backward and waving at her best friend.

Blair scowled at her best friend, set her hands on the small of her back, and began her slow waddle to her full house table. It was heavily on her mind for a split second, but then her eyes landed on him, he gave her that half smile that always melted her, and she smiled. All she saw was him. Her hand swept reverently over her belly, swollen with their child. Chuck Bass was her past, present and future. She wouldn't have it any other way.

TahDAH! I'm just gonna say it. I love Sandra Bullock movies. Right now, as a type this, The Proposal is playing on TV and I totally have it on in the background. I love the movie. Okay, yes, I love Mr. Blake Lively too. Damn, he's beautiful. If I were Blake, I'd just rub up on that all day long. I digress (and must curb the drooling at the image of him shirtless), I had a moment where I realized I was totally going down a While You Were Sleeping hole. I work on call at a VERY fancy office, as a receptionist. There is a VERY gorgeous man there. I have way too many hours trapped behind a desk, fantasizing. We could be very happy together... If I ever said more than two words to him. And yes, I've had the moment where I said something stupid, and hit myself in the head later. I think I need to join EHarmony...


	26. Chapter 26

Hello! How are we all doing? Are some of you still freezing your ass off even though it's "spring"? I'm still freezing my ass of. I saw snowflakes the other day. In APRIL. Oh, Canada, I love you, but... You can be so harsh! So this is a little thing I've been thinking about since Blair said it. CB Sex-fasts. The times they got so caught up in one another, that they lost track of everything else. So this is just my little imaginings of how that might have gone a couple of times. One by Chuck's declaration, one by Blair's. This first one will be from our boy's point of view. Here we go...

Chuck's Proclamation...

The phone rang and rang, but the couple in the bed didn't care, they didn't stop, all that mattered was them. Their bodies. His body. Hers. All. Everything. Never ebbing. Never stopping.

She screamed as she came apart, and her named echoed off the walls, ripped from his lips. She collapsed on his chest, and they were a mass of limbs, skin and sweat. She couldn't move, and neither could he, but the phone was insistent. He struggled to reach for it, but as he reached past her head, her tongue came out to lick the salty sweat of his skin as it past her. He gave up on the phone.

While the phone was all to easy for the coupling couple to ignore, the insistent knocking at his bedroom door was much harder. As was Chuck when Blair's lips latched onto him in order to keep him from leaving the bed. His head shot back onto the pillow and he saw stars.

"Mr. Bass..." Came a tentative yet urgent voice from the other side of the door.

Blair's mouth released him, and she heaved a breathless sigh. "Make them go away..." She commanded huskily, before placing a wet kiss just under his navel.

Still not quite able to put a thought together, Chuck dragged himself from the bed. He was slipping on his robe, when he chanced a glance back at her. She was sprawled like a Goddess across his bed. He couldn't resist his siren's call, and placed a knee on the mattress, braced his arms on either side of her, and leaned in to kiss her swollen lips. Her hands had just crept around his neck and were sliding over his shoulders-

"Mr. Bass... It's Ellen from the front desk..."

Chuck ripped his mouth away, and glanced over his shoulder to glare at the closed door that hid Ellen. Blair spoke for both of them as she muttered, "I hate, Ellen." under her breath.

"I'd fire her, but Nate has a thing for her." Chuck commented as he stood up from the bed.

"Isn't she married?"

"It's never stopped him before..."

Chuck finished loosely tying up his robe, just before he pulled the door open. Ellen jumped in surprise at how quickly the door opened, and then had to swallow hard at her employer's appearance. In all her experience of him, Mr. Bass had always looked polished, professional (if not a touch flamboyant), and perfect. The man in front of her?

It's what she imagined a sex addict looked like after a long weekend.

"Ellen." Chuck greeted, and stood in the half opened door, to shield the view of Blair.

Ellen suddenly knew exactly what the zoo smelled like during mating season. Sex. She lost her train of thought for a moment, and very nearly blurted out that she'd just stollen a pair of boxer briefs from his roommate's bedroom. Focus!, she commanded herself.

"Umm... Mr. Bass... We've been trying to call you, because you asked us to let you know an hour before the German investors flight would be landing at JFK..."

Chuck looked confused. "They aren't due in until Thursday. Why didn't my assistant inform me that they were coming in two days early?"

"Sir... It is Thursday..." Ellen said tentatively, and tried to look him in the eyes, even with the gap in his robe begging her to look down. My he was hairy.

He looked like his mind was suddenly firing at rapid speed, and it was. Chuck had been so caught up in Blair, that he'd lost two days. He also suddenly couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten, or had a glass of water... or scotch.

"Ellen, have a car ready and waiting, and please send up breakfast for one."

"It's 2 o'clock."

Chuck's jaw clenched. "Lunch then. And Gatorade."

"Yes, Mr. Bass."

"Thank you, Ellen." He dismissed, putting a plan together in his rapidly clearing head.

Ellen hesitated for a moment before leaving."Please tell Mr. Archibald that I said hello..."

He looked at her pointedly. "Of course. And please give my most warm regards to your husband..."

Chuck shut the door on her and turned around to lean against it. His eyes were closed.

"Chuck..." Came a purr from his bed.

He took a deep breath, and then opened his eyes. He walked closer to the bed, but was careful to focus on a place on her forehead.

"Blair, I have some important investors coming in from Germany-"

"Wunderbar!" She exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

He put on his puppy dog eyes. "Thank you. As you know, with the Empire doing so well... I want to expand-"

"And you will." She said with such conviction that he had to kiss her hand.

"These new investors are an important part of that. It's important that I keep my focus... Plus it's just going to be a boring dinner..."

He offered what he thought was an appeasing smile. Her eyes narrowed.

"There's a car waiting for you downstairs... I'll call you tonight."

And he did call. He called to tell her that for the next few days that he would be seeing the Germans and not her. At all. He used a term neither of them had ever thought he'd utter. He proclaimed... the disgusting concept of... a "Sex-fast". He knew she hadn't believed him. He knew she thought he was exaggerating. He hadn't been.

Now it was several days later, and he could attest... It had not gone well. Chuck had watched on the security cameras the eleven times she'd tried to get into the Empire. The first time she'd tried to cajole his doorman. Then she'd tried to bribe him. He wasn't surprised at her bullying. Then she'd returned in the middle of the night to try her hand with the late shift. He nearly lost his resolve when she'd broken out the costumes. Hands down it was the balloon delivery girl that had nearly taken him down. He'd just known that all she had on her was a trench coat and two dozen red balloons.

Twice she'd snuck into his limo, and he'd only been saved by quick tip offs from Alfred. After that he'd seen to it that he had a different car each day. When he'd taken his investors to the opera, he'd bribed the Men's Room attendant to ensure a certain brunette wasn't waiting to highjack him in the stalls. Security had to be called to escort her out.

Now Chuck sat at a table in the private dining room of one of the best restaurants in his city, and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. It was the end of day four with the German investors, and it was their last night here. This afternoon contracts had been signed, and money had exchanged hands. Tomorrow they'd be on a plane to Berlin, and he'd be on Blair. He'd cleared his schedule for the next week. Chuck cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. He couldn't allow himself to think of her at the moment, because just the thought of her sent blood rushing to his groin.

The dining room was small, but luxurious. There were two doors, one at the head of the table and one at the foot. The first was a direct entrance from the kitchen that allowed personal service, and the second was where they'd come in from the main portion of the restaurant. Chuck sat at the head of the table, and mostly listened as the conversation went on around him. He'd been on his most charming behaviour for days, and he was exhausted. If it hadn't have paid off, he'd have been pissed about it, but since it had, he could listen and add in where he wanted during this last night. He was just about to comment on something that had been said, when he heard the door behind him open, and he felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. He didn't move.

A leather bound menu was held out to hover in front of him.

"Your menu, sir." A sultry voice said. "But please know, that we can go off of the menu to meet your desires..."

He could smell her perfume wafting off her wrist. He swallowed hard. He shifted as his eyes traveled from the small hand, and up the perfect slender arm to where it met her shoulder. His eyes landed on the face that had haunted him for years, the face he loved beyond all others.

"Blair..." He whispered.

She looked at him with wide confused eyes. "I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Holly."

Chuck's eyes swept down her body and then up again. She was clothed in the standard uniform of the waitresses here. Tight black dress. Bare legs. Six inch black heels. But that body... was far from standard. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the body encased in that dress was spectacular.

He told himself to focus on her face, hoping he would be able to put his thoughts together. It didn't help. Her makeup was clean, artfully lined eyes, and a glossy red lip. Blair's hair was swept up and away from her face, and held in check by a bun just above her nape.

Her nape.

Then he saw it.

His Erickson Beamon necklace hung around her neck.

A wicked smile tilted her lips, and for a second she leaned closer. He held his breath. And on a dime, she turned to address the first of the Germans. With her back to him, he was presented with an upfront and personal view of her ass. She leaned slightly towards the other man, and the curve of her behinds pressed towards him. His hand very nearly reached out to squeeze it, and just before he reached out, she stepped away and moved on around the table. He watched her pass out menus and take drink orders.

He sat back in his chair, and tugged on the edge of his collar, needing a little help getting air. For the next two hours he could barely function. The first time she leaned over him to place his drink in front of him, he was struck by one thought. She'd broken out the pushup bra. He lost track of how many times she leaned towards him, and brushed his side. When she 'accidentally' dropped water in his lap, and then started to try to pat him dry, he'd nearly snapped.

Finally coffee was cleared away by the bus staff, and the Germans started to excuse themselves to return to the Empire and prepare for their early flight home. Chuck shook their hands, but sat back in his seat. As one was pulling his coat on he smiled at Chuck.

"Mr. Bass... I believe the waitress has her eye on you."

Chuck merely smiled. "I have a girlfriend."

"She must be quite something."

"She's utterly unique..."

When they were gone, he sat alone at the empty table for long minutes, but he knew he wouldn't have to wait long. He was right. He heard the door open and he smirked as he leaned back in the chair.

"I take it you'll be handling it, Mr. Bass." Blair said in a voice rife with innuendo, as she placed the leather envelope, that held the bill, in front of him. "I imagine you've been doing that all week..."

He raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at her. Then he opened up the check, jotted in the numbers, snapped it closed, and slid it back to her.

"Was everything to your satisfaction?" She asked, once again leaning close to him as she reached for the bill, letting him feel her body heat as she did so.

"Not even close..." He said huskily. His steady voice was deceptive, because a second after he said it, with near violence, he shoved his chair back and shot to his feet.

She caught her breath as his arms latched around her body, hoisted her up, and deposited her on the cool wooden table. His hands were already pulling at the fabric of her skirt, shoving it up, and then grabbing at the scrap of lace that kept her from him. Her own hands were busy, dispensing with his belt, and pulling his shirt from his pants. The second his pants and boxers cleared his thighs, he was in her, and her teeth sank into his shoulder to keep from screaming. It was hot, and fast and hard, and before they knew it, they were shooting over the edge together, caught up in release. Caught up in each other.

While their coupling had been quick, their recovery was not. As they began to pull themselves back together, Chuck's first thought was to get Blair home as fast as he could... or at least get her into the limo tout suite. Blair had other ideas.

He reached for her as soon as he'd readjusted his clothing, not being able to resist touching her and kissing her, especially after so long a fast. Blair had straightened her own clothes, and had just finished looking around for her underwear. She stepped away from him, and walked over to claim her panties from where they lay next to the also thrown bill. He stopped her before she could get to them. He moved in close to her.

"I'm mad at you." She told him.

"Really? I perhaps have evidence to the contrary..." He said smoothly, and stepping towards her.

"Uh uh uh." She warned, holding up a hand. "You banished me from The Empire."

"Necessary." He argued smoothly, and caught her hand to press a kiss to it. "If I hadn't kept you at a distance, I never would have been able to stay away from you..."

"A sex-fast should be mutually decided upon." She pouted. "You know what it states in the contract."

He ducked his head, giving her his best contrite look. "I was bad... I'm willing to accept any punishment you deem fit..."

"That would be acceptable to me..." She said coyly as she grabbed his tie and started pulling him towards the door.

Blair came up short by the door, as she spotted her nearly forgotten underwear. She picked them up along with the check, and out of curiosity, opened it.

"No tip?" She demanded, her eyes brows shooting up.

"Since when have you ever just wanted the tip?"

TahDAH! And there we go. So do you know what's awful? I applied for a full-time job, that I do part-time. I didn't get it. The other day, I met the woman who did get it. I wanted to HATE her. I wanted her to my wretched and yucky. Here's the awful part... she was LOVELY! She was so nice, and clearly smart, and laughed at my jokes. Damn it! I can't hate her. 5 years ago I would have, but stupid therapy has caused emotional growth. Well, enough that lets me see that it's not her fault she got the job and I didn't, and that she's a pretty cool person to work with when I'm in. Stupid therapy. Stupid emotional growth.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello! Holy crap balls. A friend of mine's daughter was having her Jr. High Graduation, and I went with her to it. Admittedly I don't spend that much time with 13 year olds... If I did I would fully expect you all to call me out on being creepy. So I'm at this ceremony, and the grads start walking in... My jaw nearly hit the floor. The dresses... A LOT of them looked like they were going to High School Prom. Or a club... and not a nice one. One girl? She looked like she'd just walked out of My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding. Halter dress, mini skirt, peacock dangly train thing out the back. Turquoise and sequins. It was 10:00 on a Tuesday morning in a school gym. No girl in my family could ever wear that. Everyone else in the family would laugh at them too hard. Here we go...

"CH-UCK!" She screamed as she came apart, her orgasm so powerful her arms and legs gave out. She collapsed into the mattress, and Chuck collapsed onto her, barely managing to shift his weight slightly to the side after a few seconds. They clung to each other as they struggled to catch their breath. She managed a smile as she felt him press wet, meandering kisses along her collar bone.

Lazily, she ran her fingers over his skin that was wet with sweat. She lifted her finger, running it over her bruised mouth, leaving traces of him behind, and then letting her tongue slide out over her lips. Tasting him. Her eyes darkened as she watched him heatedly watch her actions. She loved how hot she could make him. A sultry smile curved her lips, and those same fingers, swept across her own skin, before she reached out and touched his lips in a similar caress. When she went to pull her hand away, she expected him to again copy her action, and she waited for his tongue to sweep out. Her lips were ready to catch it, but he surprised her. His head dipped quickly in, his mouth enveloping the tip of her index finger, and sucking gently. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt his tongue trace patterns on the pad, and the sensations radiated down between her legs.

Three hours later her eyes cracked open, but she could only sustain that a few seconds. For a few minutes she didn't know where she was, hell, she didn't remember her name. Then she smiled. Her body felt like hot maple syrup. Only Chuck could make her feel this way. Her smile grew, because as her senses slowly returned, all of them where whispering of him. His sent on her skin, his breath on her neck, his body half draped over hers. She wanted nothing more than to roll over and ravish him all over again, but she grimaced as another need was brought to her attention.

She shifted her body, trying her best to slip away from him without waking him. She'd almost made it to the end of the bed, when his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Where are you going...?" His voice was gravelly from exhaustion.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "I have to relieve myself..."

His eyes still hadn't opened, but now a smirk curved his sexy mouth.

"Don't be disgusting." She said with zero sensor.

"You don't like that anymore..."

"Shut up." She teased and shoved his head gently with a chuckle.

She got up and padded into Chuck's en suite bathroom. She turned the water on in the sink with a smirk, because it ensured a certain little adorable pervert didn't hear her pee. When she was done, she washed her hands, and took a moment to admire her reflexion. She looked a mess. A blissfully happy mess, she acknowledged to herself as she slipped a black silk robe on, but still a mess.

Her smile grew as she looked at the happy mess of a man who was sprawled across his bed. As she padded across his room, tying the robe, she noted he'd fallen back to sleep. Blair quietly left the room and headed for the kitchen. Opening the fridge, her nose crinkled in distaste at the sports beverages, but she poured herself a glass of something unnaturally blue, figuring she needed it. She walked into the living room, barely noticing how their clothes where strewn about, but she did move his underwear before she sat down on the couch.

She forced herself to take a sip of the drink, and then placed it on the table. She spotted her bag, and picked it up to look for her phone. She didn't find her phone, but she did find the paper she'd gotten back the other day, but hadn't bothered to look at because she knew Chuck had been in his limo. Waiting for her. Nate had left for a few days with his grandfather and Chuck and Blair had wanted to take full advantage of that. She flipped to the back, wanting to see the teacher gush about yet another perfect paper, and she thought she was having a stroke.

"I got a... B+?!" She whispered with eyes like saucers. The paper slipped from her hands.

Her head shot around as she looked for her phone, and she was on her feet to continue the hunt in seconds. Like a mini-Blair tornado she whipped about the room, grabbing her dress from the bar and she shook it out. No phone. Under the couch she found one shoe and her bra. Chuck's tie was still secured around one leg of the pool table. Still no phone. She finally located it under the pile of cushions that littered the floor by the window, and she quickly searched her contacts for her professor's number. He got paid well enough to take a call from Blair Waldorf at 3pm on a Sunday.

The high and urgent pitch of her voice from the other room is what woke Chuck sometime later. He lifted his head and listened for a moment, and sat up when he heard her end the call. He got up, not because he wanted to, but because he wanted her to come back to bed... he had some new props he'd been saving for the right moment. Unfortunately for him, she was almost completely dressed by the time he stepped out of his bedroom.

"You're very over dressed for what I have in mind for the rest of the afternoon... unless you have no problem never wearing that dress again? Then it will be fine." He said in his most innuendo ridden voice.

She didn't even look up at him from where she perched on the end of the couch, she just kept quickly fastening the buckle of her shoe. She didn't speak again till she stood up with a no-nonsense huff.

"That will be quite enough of that." She nodded at him with authority. "My academic record is my priority this week. I have till Friday to write a new paper, and I'll be doing _that_, and _not you_ till then. Chuck Bass, for the next week, we are on a Sex-Fast."

Chuck's mouth opened, but no words came out. He looked at her incredulously, because he'd been hard since he heard her voice a few minutes ago, and a week seemed like a death sentence.

As she went to pass him, she slapped his face with just a little snap. "Have fun playing with yourself."

She was in the elevator when his mind fully registered what was happening. He smirked at her as he watched her press the button. "You'll never last..."

"Just watch me, Bass." Blair declared with her chin held high.

He left her alone for a couple of days, knowing she'd be researching and writing her paper. But Chuck knew his girl. He knew her paper was perfect by Tuesday, and she was just spending her time reading and rereading it. Which is why he waited outside her class on Tuesday afternoon, and his limo rolled up beside her as she walked down the street.

"Go away, Chuck." She didn't even look at him.

Chuck jerked at just the snap of her tone, because it went straight to his groin. "I miss you..."

"I'm sure you do." Her chirp sang to him.

"So..." He let his voice do the pleading note that often got him what he wanted with her.

She stopped and turned towards the limo, looking him in the puppy dog eyes he was throwing at her. "So... I'll see you Friday."

He watched her walk way, his mouth twisted slightly to the side. Just as she went to round the corner, to vanish from his sight, her hips swung just a fraction of an inch more, and he twitched in his seat. When she glanced, teasingly, over her shoulder at him, he smirked. God, he loved her.

That night he called her late into what he knew was her sleep cycle. He knew she'd picked up but she said nothing.

"What are you wearing...?" He whispered seductively across the line.

"Flannel." She snapped and ended the call.

The next night he rounded the corner to her dorm room, a bouquet of peonies in his hands, and her favourite massage oil and silk restraints in his pockets. He came up short as he saw Vanya and another rather tall and bulky man flanking his girlfriend's door.

"Vanya." Chuck greeted with narrowed eyes.

"Mr. Chuck." Vanya smiled, but Chuck didn't like what underneath his mother's doorman's words. It was steel resolve. This was drilled home as he introduced the other man. "This is my cousin, Gorky."

"Gentlemen." Chuck nodded, and made to move to Blair's door.

Both men stepped in, their widths completely blocking Chuck's access to the door.

Almost apologetically, Vanya leaned in a little to speak to him. "Mr. Chuck, Dorota has specifically asked us to make sure her Ms. Blair is undisturbed this evening."

Chuck started to speak, but Vanya cut him off. "Goodnight, Mr. Chuck."

There was nothing left for him to do, and so he managed a fake smile at his girlfriend's henchman. "Very well." He handed Vanya the flowers. "Please see that she gets these."

He went home alone, and pulled out one of his favoured sex-tapes. His Blair really was flexible.

The next day, he tried to be good, he really did, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. So that night he'd seen to it that Dorota and her family were kept quarantined at their apartment with a carefully made bribe to public health that implied that the whole family had non-existent mumps. Chuck crept up the stairs of Blair's penthouse. He opened the door to her darkened bedroom, and as his eyes struggled to adjust he smiled sensing she was there. In the darkness of the room, he knelt by the side of the bed, and reached out, finding long locks of hair. He frowned because it felt wrong between his fingers. And then he knew why.

"Hi, Chuck." His sister chirped.

"Hey, Serena." He said politely. "Fancy meeting you here. I take it Blair..."

"Has her sleep mask on and an Ambien in her. She could be front row next to Anna Wintour at Chanel's Fashion Week show and still be knocked out."

Chuck frowned as he looked past Serena as the vaguely outlined lump beside her.

"Umm... Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"Can you let go of my hair now? It's getting weird..."

"Apologies." Chuck said cordially and dropped the lock that wasn't quite as silky as his love's. He was also lost in thought, and his attention was brought back by Serena clearing her throat.

"Since we all know the third person is supposed to be a stranger... Goodnight, Chuck."

"Goodnight, Serena." Chuck stood, but didn't leave right away. Instead he walked around the bed to Blair's side.

"If you molest her in her sleep... I'm going to tell her about it in the morning."

"She's used to it... in fact, she rather likes it-" He said smoothly.

"CHUCK!" Serena cut him off sharply.

"Relax, S." Chuck coddled her. "I just want to say goodnight."

He leaned in and kissed Blair's sleeping mouth gently. "Goodnight, Blair..."

The next day, Blair handed in what she was sure was a perfect paper. She was already pulling out her phone to call Chuck, when the TA handed her a small card. She smiled at the embossed CB on the front, and her smile grew as she read the note inside. She walked out of the building, and smiled at Arthur who was already holding the door of the limo open for her.

She rode there quietly, and soon she was at the Palace hotel, and heading up to a large suite. The smile fell from her face as she realized it was empty.

"Chuck?"

There was a knock at the door, and a polite voice said clearly. "Room service!"

Blair opened the door and raise a brow at the tuxedo clad bellhop who wheeled in the food laden trolly. He was the sexiest hotel employee she'd ever seen...

She shut the door as he pushed the cart into the centre of the room. When he turned around, he held out his hand with a polite smile, indicating he awaited his tip. Blair's eyes went wide with guilt, and her voice trembled with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry..." Her voice beseeched forgiveness. "I don't have any money on me..."

He straightened with a disappointed expression. "I understand, Ma'am."

"I feel just terrible..." She mused, and her shoulders started rocking side to side. "If only there was something else I could offer you..."

"I would be grateful for whatever token you could spare me..."

Her eyes snapped, and her voice took on a commanding tone. "Take your pants off."

"Yes, Ma'am." Chuck smirked as his hands went to his belt, and he watched her slip, ladylike, to her knees.

Six hours later they lay, wrung out, across the kingsized bed on dampened sheets. They could barely move, and their eyes clung to each other. Chuck reached out and smoothed a lock of dark hair, that clung to her wet skin, off her forehead. He leaned the bare inches in to kiss her lips. "I missed you, Waldorf."

"I missed you too, Bass." She whispered against his lips.

He grimaced slightly.

"What?" She asked with concern.

"I think I may need a doctor after what you did with that spoon..."

She flashed innocent, unrepentant eyes at him, and snuggled her body further into his. "Want me to kiss it better?"

He smiled at her widely. "Always."

TahDAH! Okay, so there was Blair's Sex-Fast chapter. Hope you liked it. I however am sitting here, with an open, empty suitcase, and a ride that is picking me up at the crack of dawn tomorrow. I've got my underwear and bathing suit laid out. What more do I need for the weekend. To all my Canadian readers, I wish you a very Happy Canada Day! And if I don't update before the 4th, I wish all my American readers a very Happy Independence Day! And I just remembered I need to pack fresh contact lenses. I wore my glasses in the lake once, and a wave knocked them off my face. Given that I'm blind without them, they disappeared with a "plop!" as soon as they hit the water. I screamed bloody murder to my mom and she flew into the lake and dove all around me till she found them. My hero! Long story short... I wear contacts when swimming now. If I've told you this story before... it means I've been writing fic for too long.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello! Okay, so this is going to be a TOUCH different. Why? Because it's a little birthday present for a WONDERFUL GG fan and twitter darling, Liz. Now, you know me, I'm CB to the core, but our Liz? She loves her some DS too. I know, I know, I'm baffled by it too, but I guess the heart wants what it wants. So to honour my lovely Liz... here is a DS heavy CB I Will chapter. I COULDN'T WRITE A TOTAL DS FIC! It's not in me. But I could have some fun. This takes place a few weeks or months after CB's epically wonderful wedding. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZ! Here we go...

Serena and Dan sat on stools at a crowded bar. His arm rested on the wooden bar, and was a prop so he could casually have his arm around her, while his other hand rested on her thigh. One of her long legs was slid between his open ones, and rested on the peg of his stool. They couldn't stop themselves from looking at the other, smiling and moving closer. They'd agreed to take this slow, but on nights like tonight, and pretty much every night, Dan didn't want it to end. He wanted it to be her and him. Unfortunately, they were here for different purposes tonight.

He watched her as her head swung around repeatedly, sending her long blonde hair flying around her and hitting him in the face. He leaned back a little with a smile on his face.

"Sorry!" She laughed, her hands coming up to his cheeks.

"It's fine." He chuckled. "I'm used to it."

She giggled and let his face go. "You better be, because I'm never going to be a bob kind of girl!"

He smiled again, loving the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed.

"So..." He started as he bridged the reason for their wait. "Blair gets us here, and then ditches us, huh?"

"Dan, it wasn't Blair's idea." Serena's mouth twitched with guilt.

"Really?" He quirked, not believing her for a minute.

"Really."

"So who's idea was it? Chuck's?" Dan snorted.

"Sorry. Try again."

"Wait... this was your idea?"

Serena sighed. "Dan... She's my best friend. And she's fun!" She fixed him with a look.

"And clearly you thought so not too long ago."

Dan's tongue lodged in his cheek, as he couldn't deny his Blair Waldorf phase. He'd come to the conclusion that every guy had one. Which led him to think about the man who would clearly have a Blair Waldorf life-time addiction.

"Fine. Blair Waldorf can be... something." He ceded. "You're on your own with Chuck Bass though."

"First off, they're married now. Newlyweds." Serena emphasized. "They don't do much without the other right now-"

"Or ever." Dan added in.

An affectionate smile curved Serena's lips. "True. But they're Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair. It's their thing."

"And secondly?"

"Secondly?" She blinked.

"You said 'first off' so that implies there will be a second point."

"Oh, yes! Second... Blair and I are best friends. This is what happens when two best friends have partners. They double date!"

Dan gave an exaggerated moan, and Serena playfully shoved his shoulder. "The last time Blair and I were both happily seeing people, we hung out all the time! It was so much fun!"

"The last time... you mean when you were dating Nate?" He drawled.

Serena blushed. "Maybe... I don't remember the particulars..." She hedged.

"Uh huh." He nodded. "You can tell Blair that I'm ever so happy to fill in the gap in the Non-Judging Breakfast Club's roster."

"I told you! This wasn't Blair's idea!" She repeated, as her hands ran up and down his chest to sooth his little outburst.

"Okay, okay." He said, not wanting to rock their reconciled boat.

"There's something I should probably tell you..." She looked away, as if scanning the crowd again.

"Hit me." Dan said, raising his hands and signaling to bring it on. "What else? Nate's going to stop by?"

"Full disclosure?" She looked at him with open eyes.

"Serena." He sighed. "You know we need to be honest with each other if our relationship is going to work."

"Okay, Gossip Girl." She chirped teasingly.

He rolled his eyes.

"Blair and Chuck maybe haven't spoken to each other in three days..."

"What? Why?"

"Sometimes, with those two, we operate under a 'don't ask don't tell' policy... So I'm not totally sure."

He was about to say something, but then an arrival to the bar caught his attention. "Speak of the devils..."

Seconds later they were joined at the bar by the newlyweds. The girls hugged each other, and Chuck scanned the bar, but before he could even signal, the bartender appeared with a scotch for Chuck and a martini for Blair. "Mr. Bass. Mrs. Bass."

Dan rolled his eyes at seeing this, but stopped when Serena's hand squeezed his leg. So instead he went with. "Hey, Chuck."

"Humphrey." Chuck nodded at Dan.

Dan eyes the other couple, and for a moment he thought Serena might have just been messing with him, because to all outward appearances, the Basses seemed as tight as ever. Their bodies leaned towards each other. Blair's shoulder pressed to Chuck. Chuck's hand rested on the dip in Blair's waist.

But Dan had been watching them, and writing about them, for years. There was a tension, and little things like now whispered asides about his hair.

"So, I hear you to crazy kids aren't talking. I guess we're in for a quiet night!" Dan declared with a smile and clapped hands.

"I'm not talking to _him_." Blair's eyes narrowed on Dan, and she emphasized. "It doesn't mean that I can't say to you..."

She then slipped in to perfect French, which he didn't understand, but given the way Chuck smirked and Serena gasped, he took it as not good.

"Shall we head over to the concert?"

Chuck looked down at his existing drink, and then back up at Dan as if he was a moron. So Dan only made seven slight comments about them missing the opening acts as the Chuck and Blair slowly finished their drinks.

Finally the two couples took their box seats at the historic venue, the girls on the inside, the guys flanking their girl, just as the lights dimmed. Serena squealed and grabbed Blair when Florence + the Machine came out, causing Blair to laugh and squeal too. Dan laughed at the energy. Chuck smiled because he'd always loved Blair's laugh... and everything else about her too. Two numbers in, Serena, Dan were on their feet dancing like fools, and Serena dragged a half resisting Blair along too, when Florence spotted Serena from the stage. A few minutes later a manager appeared at the booth, inviting them backstage. Serena squealed again, and started to drag Blair with her and Dan, but she stopped at the slight shake of B's head, and her nod to a still sitting Chuck. Serena nodded, kissed her cheek, and whisper/yelled over the music that they'd meet them in the lobby after the show.

Over the next hour Dan and Serena not only watched the show from backstage, but were called out onto the stage and danced along with Florence singing No Light, No Light. After the show they hung out in Florence's dressing room, and Dan got his picture taken with + The Machine. As they stumbled, laughing, into the now empty ornate lobby, he loudly declared that this was one of the best nights of his life. He quietly wondered, in his head, how Chuck and Blair could have missed it.

Just then the couple themselves, came down the stairs from the boxes section, and smiled at them in greeting.

"You guys should have come! It was amazing!" Dan burst out, still on a high from everything that had happened tonight.

Blair looked at him, confused for a moment, then shook her head a little before looking to Serena. "Are we done now?"

"Yep! You did good!?" Serena clapped and hugged her friend, knowing it had taken her a lot of begging to get Blair to agree. Chuck was easy. He'd go where Blair went.

Blair rolled her eyes and glanced in her purse for a moment.

"I've got them." Chuck smirked and patted his breast pocket.

Blair rolled her eyes, and headed towards the row of gilded doors. Chuck got there before her and held it open for her, and with a last nod, the Basses were gone. It suddenly hit Dan that he'd been tolerated that night.

"Wait..." Dan looked at Serena. "So this wasn't really Blair's idea?"

"You know you've really got to start listening to what I say." Serena teased with a smile.

Chuck and Blair came out of the venue, and Arthur was right out front, opening the back door when he saw them. Blair got in first, sliding to the far side of the limo, to wordlessly stare out of the window. She did not look over at him as he climbed in. As he settled in his seat, he undid a button on his jacket, then pulled out the scrap of black lace that was inside his breast pocket. He smiled as he rubbed the material between his fingers and remembered how she'd stayed standing after the other couple had left. She'd moved in front of him, blocking his view of the stage, but giving him the perfect view of her spectacular backside. She's started to sway to Heavy In Your Arms, and soon she was more than just swaying. Blair was dancing. Dancing for him. It was erotic. He always wanted her, and this was one of the nights she was driving him wild. His hands had grasped her hips, pulling her down into his lap, his lips seeking her neck.

Soon she'd been dragging him into the darkened recesses of the booth, doing things to his body to the beat of the music that drew sounds from him that was barely muffled by the thumping music. After the climax, both the concert and theirs, they'd taken time to redress and reset themselves before heading down to meet Dan and Serena.

Now Chuck looked at his wife, and then slid across the leather seats. He kissed her shoulder. She pulled it away.

"A little late to be playing hard to get... especially since I've got your panties..."

She shifted huffily some more, giving him her back... but this also gave him access to her neck. And in seconds his tongue was working its magic on her skin.

"Forgive me." He whispered against her ear.

"You stole from me." She reminded him.

"Just a little bit."

"I'll have to rotate out more of my shoes." She pointed out, still put out that he'd changed the plans to the reno of their master suite in their town home.

His lips sucked on her ear before whispering softly. "I took a little bit from both our closets... so that we could have a full nursery on that floor."

Blair froze at his words, and then slowly turned around to look at him. She wasn't pregnant, and they weren't trying to get pregnant, but hearing him talk about their future baby warmed her and brought tears to her eyes.

She leaned in to press her forehead to his, and he nuzzled back.

"Okay." She whispered. "You can have the space."

TahDAH! Happy Birthday again Liz! My lovely S! GIANT HUG!


End file.
